The Amestrian Revolution
by LadyAureliana
Summary: Imagine a world in which Führer Bradley betrayed Father and the other homunculi, killing them all, and seized power. He has ruled Amestris with an iron fist for almost 300 years, violently annexing other countries such as Creta and Drachma. Not surprisingly, a network of individuals has formed to work against him, known as the Resistance. Can they succeed? Royai.
1. Masquerade: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

 **AN:** This is another story I started working on. I've written five chapters already and thought I would post it. It is slightly AU: takes place in the same world with countries like Amestris, Creta, Aerugo, etc. There is still alchemy, but the time period is slightly changed, so somewhat different weapons or resources available to the characters. I'm thinking noble hierarchy, lords and ladies, governors, etc. I'll do my best to elaborate as I go but if it seems confusing or convoluted let me know.

* * *

 **The Masquerade: Part 1**

The splendid mansion was lit inside and out, glowing brightly up ahead as their carriage inched forward on its approach. Lanterns hung from branches of trees lining the elegant drive leading up to the impressive edifice. A veritable parade of carriages took turns stopping in front of the grand entrance, discharging its particular assortment of wealthy passengers, and driving off to await its masters' departure later that evening. Footmen assisted ladies in alighting from vehicles, gentlemen took gloved hands into the crooks of their arms, and the murmur of music and cheerful chatter could be heard from within the residence.

It was a balmy summer night and a clear, star-filled sky shone as a delightful backdrop to the festivities. Their carriage rumbled and shook once more as it started forward, and they could now see the currently emptying carriage as masked men and ladies exited. Most attendees were looking forward to the highly anticipated masquerade given yearly by a well-known lord of the Eastern Region. He was known throughout the regions as the handsomest, most eligible bachelor, as well as quite the ladies' man.

Riza Hawkeye, Countess of Creta, observed the finery and wealth of society's elite around her and, turning to her companions, rolled her eyes for their benefit. They were none of them terribly fond of mingling with other members of their echelon of the Amestrian hierarchy. However, it was a necessity to step-out at least occasionally to maintain appearances and, for them, masquerades were particularly entertaining. All the attendees wore masks and gave false names to preserve the air of mystery and, since Riza and her friends joined in relatively few events, the majority of people truly did not know who they were. This permitted them to bear witness to, and enjoy, the insanity while avoiding being dragged into it.

On this specific evening, however, they were also present for something infinitely more important than a party. If they were successful tonight, it would mean they took an integral step in their efforts to rid the country of the tyrannical Führer Bradley, in power now for nearly 300 years.

"I think I'm going with Liana, tonight. The name of some great-aunt of mine, I believe." Directing her gaze to her friend Olivier, she asked, "And you, Liv?" She kept her voice quiet to avoid anyone outside the carriage hearing.

"I'll be Sonia for the evening. I'm just glad Alex didn't arrive with us or he would have given us all away. No matter how little he socializes, he's hard to miss." This garnered an appreciative smile from the ladies in the carriage.

"I think I look like an Elena tonight," Rebecca chimed in with a grin. "I do love a good party."

All three women now turned their attention to their male escort for the night's events, Sir Kain Fuery, a man that worked closely with Riza's grandfather, Governor Grumman of Creta. Though quiet and at times shy in these social situations, he was incredibly intelligent and capable.

"How does Luke sound? Do you think I can pull it off?" The ladies nodded their assent as everyone fell silent. By now, a couple more rumblings of the carriage had occurred and they were approaching the entrance of the party. When their coach pulled up adjacent to the carpet laid out for them, a footman opened the door and Kain exited first, giving his hand to each lady in turn to assist them in alighting.

They might have looked a somber group, each decked out in black: black floor-length gowns and suit, small purses, and masks. Riza found herself incredibly conscious of the very risqué slit that reached her thigh. However, adventurous dress was quite common at masquerades due to the mystery element. With her task this evening, she'd desired easy access to her knives. Her mask was one of the simpler ones as well: she did not care for all the unnecessary plumage.

They formed pairs and walked in: Olivier on Fuery's arm with Riza and Rebecca following closely behind, arms linked. As they crossed the entrance hall to the ballroom, the din noticeably grew: the room was already packed with people, and more guests were coming. Couples were already dancing, drinks flowed from the bar and from serving staff meandering with trays, and the party was well underway.

The foursome walked directly toward the bar and stationed themselves at the end nearest the door. There, they awaited the arrival of a member of the bar staff.

"Miss Elena," Fuery began. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to, actually." Turning to Riza and Olivier she said, "Liana, please order me a champagne when a bartender comes around."

"Of course," Riza replied, turning to Olivier to quietly engage her in conversation. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't see any of the Führer's men, which is a relief. I'd hate to do this with them here, idiots though they are."

"True. And I have yet to see our host. He is squaring away the crown jewels, no doubt. How ludicrous it is to have a masquerade while you're guarding such wealth for the Führer." Riza scanned the room, searching for Alex's location since he was a potential accomplice of theirs that evening, but only if absolutely necessary.

"I don't believe he had a choice. The Führer either trusts or truly hates him, and I'm not certain which. Though, I'll admit, I don't mind seeing Lord Mustang sweat, the arrogant ass."

At that very moment, a member of the wait-staff approached them for their drink order. "Three whiskies and a champagne, please," Riza told him. The man nodded and walked a short distance away to prepare their order. Continuing her conversation with Olivier, she said, "What _do_ you have against the man? Sure, he's a renowned rake, but that has nothing to do with you. Just enjoy the entertainment." She smiled at her friend, raising her eyebrows in a questioning glance, and then once again returning her eyes to their analysis of her surroundings.

"He's overconfident and entirely focused on climbing the hierarchical ladder. However, for the most part, I just enjoy despising him. Have you never met him?"

"No, I've just heard of him. I know we've attended some of the same events, but our paths have not crossed." Just as Riza finished her sentence, their drinks arrived, and she took a sip of her whiskey, completely appreciative of the wave of relaxation it gave her.

"When we find out where it is, that's when we'll decide who goes." After a pause Olivier added, "It will likely be you."

"I know. I came prepared…So, seen Buccaneer lately?" At that comment, Olivier elbowed her in the arm. Buccaneer, a lord Olivier worked closely with when she was Governor of Drachma, was something they did not speak of, though Riza liked to tease her about him. Shortly thereafter, Fuery and Rebecca returned from their dance, slightly breathless and exhilarated.

They were standing in a circle chatting when someone approached Riza from behind and whispered, "Dressed to the nines, I hardly recognized you. You should really work the room more, tsk, tsk." Riza smiled in response, recognizing the voice as her friend Lord Hughes, who also happened to be a close friend and advisor of Lord Mustang, acting Governor of the Eastern Region.

Turning, she took his hand and gave it a gentle shake, asking, "And by what name are you known tonight?"

"My own. Everyone knows me, so the mystery is a lost cause," he replied, chuckling.

"And where is that lovely wife of yours? I have not yet seen her," Riza inquired.

"Oh, she's off being a social butterfly, or taking a moment upstairs. I'll tell her you're here though, she'd love to see you, Miss…?"

"Liana." Pointing in turns to Fuery, Olivier, and Rebecca, she said, "And this is Luke, Sonia, and Elena."

"How wonderful to _meet_ you all," Hughes responded with a smile and a wink. Giving them a short bow with his head, which they reciprocated, he was on his way.

As they watched him disappear into the crowd, Olivier softly said to the small group, "Ok, he said upstairs. That means you, _Liana_."

"The previously discussed hour?" Riza replied.

"Yes. Let's while away the time, shall we?"

The four of them exchanged meaningful glances, now all aware of precisely what needed to be done, and their timetable for it as well. They mingled to pass the time, waiting until the party was in full swing to make their first move to decrease the likelihood of a short absence being noticed.

After a couple hours, it was nearly midnight and the revelry showed no signs of slowing down. Riza made her way to the back of the ballroom where there were doors leading to stone paths and gardens of which, surprisingly, not many people were taking advantage. Exiting the building, she turned to the right, walking along the stone railing on the walkway overlooking the gardens in their entirety. Almost certainly, there were _some_ partygoers down amongst the foliage, benefiting from the privacy therein. Following the façade of the house, she turned right again, then left, and then right, discovering a secluded area where she could find a small measure of solitude in the fray.

She leaned her back up against the cool stone of the mansion and took a sip of what was only her second glass of whiskey. Closing her eyes, she allowed the silence to envelop her, breathing deeply, and let the arm not holding the glass hang at her side. Riza was standing at one end of the building, now far from the party, and though some sounds still managed to reach her, they were muffled at best. Opening her eyes once more, she looked out at the countryside, the trees some distance in front of her, the stars in the sky. Her family, she was told, was originally from the Eastern Region, but had moved when her grandfather was given governorship of Creta after Bradley overtook that country and made it part of Amestris. She had to admit that the Mustang estate, at least, was beautiful.

Riza's ears perked up and she made sure to stand perfectly still when she heard footsteps approaching along the same walkway she had used. Taking another sip of her whiskey, she listened intently, noiselessly shifting further to her right on her tiptoes: it sounded like two people, a man and a woman, laughing, possibly intoxicated. They made less noise than she would have expected from two random partiers. These people were trying to go unnoticed by being quiet yet acting naturally.

Fortunately for Riza, the pair stopped practically right around the corner from her, clearly not expecting anyone else to have come out this far. After what must have amounted to the pair checking their surroundings for any listeners, the giggling stopped and the voices she heard were anything but drunk.

"Any news for me, Vanessa?" While he spoke very softly, Riza could tell that the man's voice was smooth and deep, in the range of a baritone. She may have heard it before, but was unsure. She contemplated leaving, but was too curious what the pair would say, and thought the information may be useful.

" _He_ is still in Drachma, trying to solidify the position of his new governor. He has the usual retainer and entourage, the same ass-kissers that follow him everywhere." Riza was certain she'd never heard the woman's voice before, and they are apparently keeping tabs on the Führer. That was a dangerous game. She sipped again at her drink and continued listening.

"And her?" Here, the upward inflection of his question was tense, betraying the man's concern over this particular topic.

"Nothing yet. If he has her, he's hiding her well." The woman's voice was apologetic.

"Oh, he has her. You know as well as I do that she didn't just leave for a vacation and choose not to return." The baritone was tinged with anger now. Riza thought they could only be talking about Lord Mustang's aunt, who supposedly had a penchant for travel and was on a trip around the world. Obviously, that story was fabricated. No matter, it was Lord Mustang's mother that Riza and her group were currently attempting to find.

"We'll find her." There were a few moments of silence, and then, "I should go. I'll let you know when I learn anything."

"Thank you." Riza heard the soft clack of the woman's heels as she carefully walked away, but she did not hear the gentleman's steps follow. A second later, she found out why when she saw him walk slowly up to the stone barrier in front of her that ran parallel to that portion of the building. He was several feet in front of her, to her left, and she watched him as he gazed at the same countryside she had been surveying minutes before hand. Taking another sip of her whiskey, she made as little movement as possible hoping that, perhaps, he would not notice her presence. It was too late to try to leave now.

After several minutes, she stopped watching him and turned her gaze straight ahead. In spite of all she'd just overheard, and the fact that now she had to wait for him to leave, Riza still had a job to do. She was still looking ahead when she heard him turn and catch his breath. Taking this as a sign that the man had spotted her, she moved her eyes to meet his. He dipped his head slightly in a respectful greeting and she dipped hers in response.

"My lady," came the suave, deep voice. "May I ask, how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, only a little while," was her reply. She heard him laugh lightly at the non-committal response.

"And how long, exactly, is a little while?" He took a few steps closer, hands in his pockets, dark hair falling somewhat over dark eyes.

"Long enough," Riza replied, sipping her whiskey and maintaining eye contact, aware that he was closing the distance between them. She let one hand again fall to her side to more easily access her knives, should she need them.

"And did you happen to hear anything?" He was now directly in front of her, close enough to put his right hand on the wall to the left of her head in an attempt to dominate the interaction. In spite of herself, she felt her own heartrate begin to increase, and attempted to mask her reaction. She had not failed to notice how handsome he was.

Riza looked him dead in the eye, making it clear she was not to be trifled with. Bringing her glass to her lips to draw his attention there, she paused, saying, "And if I did? What could you do about that?" She felt the only slightly cool night air on her leg as she slipped it through the slit in her dress so her right foot could come to rest immediately inside his left. Lightly pushing off the wall to improve her position, she felt him stiffen in surprise as she moved closer, her leg pressed against his. _Rule #1: Appreciate the power of distraction._

In response to her question, his hand reached for her mask, as though he planned to remove it and learn her identity since, if he knew her, he could certainly do something about it. However, her left hand, the wrist of which her small purse hung from, rose to block his right. Placing her fingers against her mask to stabilize it she said, "Oh, no, my lord. This is a masquerade, and rules are rules. The mask stays on." Fingering the vest under his jacket she said, "And, by the way, this is a magnificent vest. Did your lady-friend pick it out?" With these last words, she looked back up at his eyes.

She saw him smile lightly in response and, before he could do anything else, she downed what remained of her beverage and set the empty glass on the high-topped table to her right. Rapidly, she placed her left hand on his chest and her right on his upper left arm. Pivoting them on the foot she had placed inside his left leg, she quickly turned them around and pushed him up against the wall where she had only seconds before stood.

Riza smirked as she saw an expression of shock overtake his features, dark eyes widening. His left hand was reaching for something, so she put it on her own waist as she once again braced her right leg against his left. She saw his gaze flash down to her exposed leg just before she put more pressure on his chest with her left hand to pin him in place.

Meeting and keeping his gaze, she moved her hand down his chest, brought her right to meet it, and started to undo the buttons of his vest. He appeared to be about to speak, so she cut him off, "Lord Mustang, I must say that the more I learn of you, the more intriguing you become." As she unbuttoned his vest, she lifted the pocket watch he had there, dropping it into her purse: she could use one for her task, but Fuery still had hers, and it was not looking like she would have the opportunity to meet up with him beforehand.

"You know who I am." It was more statement than question. His eyes were still on hers, and he still seemed in a state of surprise at her behavior. _Good_. It was her intention to have him feeling slightly unbalanced. _Rule #2: Take advantage of the mark's diverted attention._

Done with the vest, she began fixing his tie, which was a touch askew. "Well, it _is_ good etiquette to know one's host, yes?"

"I suppose that's true. And you are enjoying the party?" His voice held a note of mirth, flirtation. She ran her hands down his chest to flatten the tie, and started securing his vest.

"Oh, very much, thank you," she smiled at him. "I merely came out here for a few minutes of peace."

"Who are you?" He softly asked. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you." She felt an arm reaching up toward her mask, at which point she blocked his hand.

"My anonymity, my lord, is a great comfort to me. I should like it to remain intact."

They looked at each other for a moment, completely silent and unmoving. Then, he must have decided something because he dropped his hand and let her complete her self-appointed task regarding his appearance. A few seconds later, Riza gently pushed herself away from him, taking two steps back and raising her hands to show she did not plan to do anything.

"Your secret is safe with me, my lord," she quietly said, giving him a close-lipped smile while lowering her hands to her sides. Tapping her mask with a finger she added, "And thank you for your gallantry and hospitality. Now, if you'll excuse me…It's been a pleasure meeting you." She gave him a nod and turned to go but stopped barely a step later when she felt a hand on her own.

"What guarantee do I have that I can trust you?" He asked, looking her in the eye again, her hand still in his.

"Honestly? None. But believe me when I say that my anonymity is as important to me as confidentiality is for you. I can keep a secret."

"If that gets out, I have no idea who to come after. That's not terribly fair, is it?" He looked at her with a slightly playful smile.

"If it does, it won't be from me." She considered him for a moment, and then opened her purse and removed her handkerchief. Riza removed his own from his pocket, replacing it with hers saying, "Here. You're quite intelligent. See if you can figure out who I am." She put his in her purse. Her handkerchief had her real initials on it, but many people were under the mistaken impression that her surname was Grumman. She rarely corrected anyone, and there were many noble surnames that began with the letter 'H.' _Good luck._

Quickly, she turned away and followed the path around the mansion, further away from the party. Quietly vaulting the stone rail, several feet later she vaulted another and crouched low to conceal herself behind the waist-high stone wall that surrounded the balcony connected to the powder-room at that end of the building. She heard steps on the walkway she'd just left and heard his muttered 'What the hell.' As far as he was concerned, she practically disappeared: ladies did not go vaulting stone walls. Riza, however, was not your average member of the nobility.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you like it and let me know what you think! Have a good one!


	2. Masquerade: Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **Masquerade: Part 2**

Riza waited, still hiding behind the smooth stone wall, until she heard Lord Mustang's retreating footsteps. Listening to the rustle of nearby trees, she closed her eyes and breathed carefully to slow her heart and respiration rates. She continued to crouch until she was for the most part certain that no one would bear witness to her sudden appearance. Slowly popping her head up, she looked around, then stood with her back to the door, knocking softly twice. A second later, the door swung inward behind her, opened from within by Olivier, who had been waiting for her along with Rebecca.

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivier's voice was sharp as she soundlessly closed the door. "We have been waiting."

"How long?" Riza raised her eyebrows at her two companions and then surveyed the powder room. It was small but luxurious with several mirrors, marble counters, and elegant sinks. Candles burning in sconces on the walls lit the room, and it smelled of an amalgamation of perfumes from the women who had occupied it throughout the night.

"Not terribly, but that's not the point," Olivier unwillingly admitted shortly thereafter.

"My apologies. I…ran into someone, and had to wait for them to leave."

Both Olivier's and Rebecca's eyes were full of curiosity, but Riza left off there, declining further comment on her interaction. She was still uncertain of her own reasoning, but she wanted to keep her meeting with Lord Mustang to herself, at least for the time-being. These were her close friends, to be sure, but Riza was also not the type to gossip about a run-in with an attractive man that she'd had pressed up against the wall. Somewhat grudgingly, she admitted to herself that at least a portion of her wanted to do more than fix his tie and steal his watch: she could still feel the heat radiating from her skin. However, duty called; time to push such thoughts aside.

After a moment, Rebecca continued the conversation. "This powder room is little used, and we locked the door with the excuse of me having fallen ill. How long do you need?"

Riza was already walking toward the servants' door and pressing her ear to it to ascertain if there were any people on the other side. Hearing only silence, she slipped off her heels, picking them up with her fingertips. One hand on the doorknob, she briefly turned back to her friends, saying, "About ten minutes. If it stretches to fifteen, something happened." She opened the door and slipped into the servant's stairwell, less used this evening due to the attention-grabbing party, and heard it close behind her.

Checking the time on the pocket watch she'd taken from Lord Mustang, she then quickened her pace. Riza stole up four flights of stairs as inaudibly as possible, taking them two-at-a-time, and slipped into the doorway on the topmost landing. Entering a rarely occupied attic room, she locked the door behind her, slipping the key under the skintight fabric beneath her dress. Striding quickly and quietly to the main double doors, she pulled a specially alchemized bracelet from her purse and linked it around the door handles to keep unwanted visitors from entering.

Riza returned to the balcony doors and rapidly disrobed, draping her dress on the back of a chair, then pulling more of the smooth, dark, stretchy material from beneath her close-fitting underclothes. Deft hands pulled the fabric down her arms and legs, then retrieved and put on snug, flat slippers that had been rolled and stowed in her purse. She then secured a dark cloth around her head to hide her hair, and unlocked the balcony doors, slipping outside and closing them after her.

Stepping up on the top of the thick stone railing, she got her balance and then jumped upward, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof above. Riza heaved her body weight high enough to swing her left leg up to rest on top of said ledge, rolling to lie on her back. Sitting up, she surveyed the large roof, finding no guards or patrols anywhere. She kept low, and swung her body over the knee-high stone balustrade outlining the roof in its entirety. Rising, she sprinted with a light foot to the other end of the building, and crouched down behind the railing. There she waited for two guards to leave the balcony and re-enter the room in which the crown jewels were held.

When she heard the door close, Riza crossed the short wall and carefully lowered her body until she was sure her feet were above the five inch wide railing. Dropping down, she landed as if on a balance beam, and then stepped down to the balcony proper and checked the watch. Three minutes: so far so good. She watched the second hand, waiting for the sound of 6 bodies falling to the floor. Olivier had sent drugged champagne to the guards both outside and inside the room.

Riza cautiously opened the door, looking around with ears perked for any noise out of place or unexpected. Closing it, she swiftly moved to the glass case on a table in the center of the room and, pulling a special pin from her hair, picked the lock. She delicately picked up a small ruby with two gloved fingers from the front left of the case, setting it on the table before her. Riza then pulled out the necklace tucked down the front of her body suit and released the jewel already there.

It was a ruby, alchemized by one of the Elric brothers, with which she was to replace the gem she was taking, one of the last Xerxian rubies. The Elric ruby was supposed to give off alchemical signatures similar to those of the Xerxian, at least for a little while. By the time the fake was discovered, the jewels would likely be out of Lord Mustang's care anyway.

She set the Elric ruby in the small stand the other had only just vacated, and then touched the Xerxian with a small sheet of a bluish-purple substance, another alchemist item, which immediately adhered to the jewel as a disguise. Popping the gem into her necklace, she secured it and slid it back down her front, locking the glass case with her pin and replacing that in her hair as well. With another quick listen, she was back at the balcony doors and outside, closing them.

Balancing on the rail, she jumped and climbed onto the roof, a short time later sprinting back toward the other end of the building. She speedily and cautiously descended to the balcony of the attic room, and entered it once more. Riza removed the cloth covering her hair, the gloves, and the flat slippers, rolling them and placing them in her small purse. She then returned her sleeves and pant-legs to their original hiding places and put her dress back on, giving herself a quick visual once-over to ensure her appearance gave nothing away. Repossessing the bracelet and once more grabbing her heels with fingertips, she listened at the door and then let herself into the stairwell.

She was halfway down when she heard voices nearing and steps climbing so she concealed herself in a deep and shadowy doorway. Fortunately, the individuals, whoever they were, entered a room on the landing below her and she snuck out of the shadows. A couple flights of stairs later, she was back at the powder-room door and knocking twice to alert Olivier and Rebecca of her return. Barely a second later, the door was opened and she was in, replacing her shoes on her feet and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Well?" Rebecca eyed her curiously. "That is insanity: ten minutes. I honestly didn't expect you to do it within that time frame."

Riza looked at her friend's reflection and nodded with a smile, tapping the necklace concealed beneath her clothing, the only outward sign of which was the chain running down into the v-neck of her high-backed dress.

"Good," Olivier said. "We should return to the party. We…" gesturing to herself and Rebecca "have been gone for fifteen minutes, and you for nearly a total of forty."

"Alright," was all Riza could say, while she still grinned despite her reticence to engage in the festivities. Completing a job like that always gave her an adrenaline high. As she met her own gaze in the mirror, a small part of her wondered if it had anything to do with her run-in with Lord Mustang.

Both Riza and Olivier linked an arm through one of Rebecca's to support her after her feigned ladylike fainting spell. Exiting the restroom, they casually made their way back to the ballroom and strolled toward a table at the edge of the dance floor that Fuery had been saving for them. Ordering more drinks, they joined their friend to enjoy the splendor a while longer.

* * *

Roy gazed around where he stood, thunderstruck with his heartrate still ticking away, wondering where in hell the woman could have gone. People do not simply disappear: the logical alchemist in him attempted to reason through the situation. It is possible that she climbed over the wall and left the walkway. However, he reminded himself that it is not the normal practice of noble ladies to jump over walls. _Intriguing._

Turning and slowly ambling back toward the ballroom, he unconsciously touched the tie she had fixed and his chest where he could still almost feel the pressure of her hands. He reached for the handkerchief she had placed in his pocket and unfolded it. _RJH._ Presumably they were her initials; if she was playing fair, that is, and actually gave him something useful. For some reason, he thought she did. Perhaps that was the same thing that stopped him from removing her mask and made him believe that she would keep it to herself that he had people surveilling the Führer.

While he admitted that the entire situation was a bit strange, he was fascinated. The mystery woman was witty, clearly intelligent, flirtatious, and sexy as hell: Roy had been affected in more ways than one by their little exchange. She was incredibly different from the boring society girls that pursued him endlessly: vapid and frivolous narcissists all, though they helped perpetuate his image.

When he first saw her, after the initial shock passed of likely having been overheard, he noticed that she seemed so content away from the crowd. Now, Roy certainly enjoyed a nice gathering of friends, but these grand society events grated on his nerves. It was refreshing to see a woman that appeared to feel the same. And she drank whiskey, not the insipid punch of which most partook at these galas. Add to that how much he had enjoyed that she turned the tables on him, not allowing him to try to intimidate her. It had been a pleasant surprise.

Entering the ballroom once more, Roy spied his friend Hughes and walked straight up to him, reaching for his watch in the process to check the time. When he felt nothing, he glanced down at the pocket where it should be and started to laugh. _She took my pocket watch._

"What happened to you?" Hughes asked him, smiling curiously at his friend's odd behavior.

"Oh, nothing. I seem to have lent my watch to someone and they haven't returned it yet. What is the time?" Still grinning, he took a look at the watch proffered by Hughes and saw that it was 12:30 am.

More quietly, Hughes asked, "What did Vanessa say?"

"I'll fill you in later." Roy's eyes started to roam the ballroom, looking for the blonde and an opportunity to retrieve his watch. "How is the party?"

"Everyone is having a grand time. You're quite the host, Roy."

"Yes, well, if everyone decided to go home soon, I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure it will start to wind down in an hour or two."

"You and Gracia are staying the night, yes?" Roy shot a quick glance toward Hughes when he asked this then resumed his search of the crowd.

"Of course."

At that moment, Roy saw the blonde enter the ballroom through its main door. She sauntered in with two other women, their arms linked. Nudging Hughes, he asked, "Maes, do you see the three women entering the ballroom right now? A brunette flanked by two blondes?"

"Yes. Why? Has someone caught Lord Mustang's eye? I keep telling you it can actually be fun to settle down," Hughes replied with a wink.

Roy gave his friend a slight eye roll and said, "Do you know who the blonde on the right is?" Looking back at Hughes, he saw a slightly peculiar expression directed at him, as though Maes were surprised he asked about that particular woman.

"Afraid not, Roy. All I know is that the name she gave for the masquerade is Liana."

Roy was unsure why, but he had the feeling that his friend was holding something back, which was especially anomalous since they told each other everything. He had even told Maes about his far less than glamorous work with Lord Hawkeye. Of course, he had stopped working with the man when Roy realized what they were really doing.

"Thank you, Maes." Roy found himself to be mildly frustrated: he really wanted to learn her name.

"Why do you ask?"

"I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance, but she wouldn't tell me her name." Roy watched as _Liana_ walked with her friends over to a table where a dark-haired man was seated.

"How interesting." Maes had a small smile, more like a smirk, on his face.

"Yes, very. Well, I should go mingle. I'll catch up with you later." With a slight wave to Hughes, Roy stalked off toward Alex Armstrong, with whom he had not yet had the chance to speak. He moved about the room, conversing with various lords and ladies, all the while keeping an eye on Liana and awaiting his opportunity. After he had socialized for quite some time, he saw her slip out of the ballroom through one of the doors to the gardens, this time in the direction of the opposite end of his home from where they met.

As soon as he could, he grabbed a glass of whiskey and snuck out a different door; the party would be just fine without him for a short time. He walked slowly, keeping his steps calm and quiet, not wanting to attract attention. Finally, as he neared the end of the building, he saw her, this time standing up near the stone balustrade with her back to him. It was from that view that he noticed that, in contrast to most gowns considered fashionable, hers covered her entire back, rising to the base of her neck. He recalled, however, that it dipped nicely in the front.

He approached and stood next to her, his arm brushing hers, then sipped from his glass and gently said, "I believe you owe me a watch, _Liana_."

He heard her laugh softly, a light and almost melodic sound, as she brought her own glass to her lips. A mere second later, he heard the metallic clink of his watch being set next to his beverage resting on the stone before him. "So you've found out one of my names, at least." He could hear the smile in her voice, though they were both looking out at the trees ahead. A cloud gliding across the sky caused the moonlight to disappear briefly. "I hope you didn't mind my borrowing it. I had every intention of returning it, once I discovered it might have sentimental value."

He picked up the watch and turned it over in his hands, considering it, before he returned it to its rightful place. "It was my father's." He kept his voice low. "How did you know?"

"Well I'll confess I didn't know _that_. I just noticed it was a good deal older than you, and might be a family heirloom. Those watches were produced 75 years ago in Aerugo." He felt her shift her weight slightly beside him and saw her set her purse down next to her glass.

Roy turned to face her, "That's an odd bit of trivia. Though, for some reason, I'm not surprised you know it." She half turned to face him, one hand resting on the stone in front of them, cheeky smile on her face. "How exactly did you disappear like that before?" They both took a drink, and she seemed to be thinking about something.

Then she looked at him and replied with a small grin, "If I told you that, Lord Mustang, it would just take the fun out of everything."

"Feel free to call me Roy." He gave her a rare, genuine smile, not just the confident one he reserved for his womanizing persona.

"Alright then, _Roy_. I've been hoping for the chance to return your watch and thank you for a lovely evening. It truly has been a pleasure meeting you."

"You really won't tell me your name?" He chuckled; _he_ was hoping she might change her mind. Roy took a step closer to her and leaned his hip on the railing, meeting her gaze. She did not back away, but he thought he saw her eyes widen ever-so slightly. At least he could have _some_ effect on her. "I'd very much like to know. You are quite intriguing yourself."

She smiled, giving a minor shake of her head and looking down for a moment. "Not tonight. Perhaps the next time we meet."

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" He watched her until her eyes rose again to his.

"I believe so." Not to be outdone, she took a small step closer to him, he once more felt her leg against him, and when her hand came to rest on the railing it grazed his. "Don't you?"

"Cannot be too sure. I may never see you again."

"I suppose that would mean you didn't try hard enough with the clue I gave you." Her gaze flicked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

With his fingertips, Roy brushed an errant strand of hair from her face. "I'm sure there's a reason you're being so cryptic. But why don't you give me one more hint? Just to even the playing field." He gave her a one sided shrug and a charming smile.

Thoughtfully, Liana sipped her whiskey, and then he heard the clink of glass meeting stone. "Alright. But I can't make it too easy." She ruminated for another moment and said, "I like gardenias."

Roy looked at her quizzically and then replied, "I suppose I'll take what I can get."

She lowered her voice even further. "Now, I just have one question for you." He nodded to indicate that he would answer, and she continued. "Are _all_ your romantic dalliances merely informants?"

That one surprised him somewhat. _Clever._ Smirking, he replied, "Most, yes. But not all." With that he closed the distance between their bodies, eyes still locked. One arm moved around her waist and his other hand rose, softly stroking his thumb over her cheek and then moving to meet his other hand at her back. For a moment, he thought he may have felt her flush, and as his lips neared hers he half-expected hesitancy. But their mouths met halfway, her body pressing against him, her hands already moving up his chest, one reaching up into his hair. Roy heard her sharp intake of breath, and then their lips parted for each other and she released a soft moan into his mouth. That made him crazy, and he lost himself in her scent, in the feel and taste of her.

When they finally separated, their gazes met, and they held onto each other for a few seconds to steady themselves. Roy started to arrange his appearance; questions would arise if the host returned to the party looking disheveled. He saw her take a step back, touching her lips with the fingertips of one hand, lips curved upward. He did not at all mind having _that_ effect on her. She then made attempts to fix her dress and regain her composure. Liana picked up her purse and approached him once more. She placed her right hand on his chest and slid it downward to tap on her handkerchief still in his pocket. Meeting his eyes and smiling, she said, "Please _do_ figure it out."

He watched her turn and walk back toward the ball room, saying after her, "I will." Her only response was to glance back at him with a smirk, and then continue walking. To himself he added, "Oh, I will."

* * *

 **AN** : Happy Sunday! Thank you for reading, I hope you like it, and have a good one!


	3. That Mystery Woman

**Disclaimer** : I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **That Mystery Woman**

A few weeks after the masquerade at Lord Mustang's estate, Riza had still heard nothing from the handsome young lord. Part of her started to wonder if she had overestimated just how astute he really was, and then she reminded herself that she kept a low profile and was not the easiest woman to find. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a creak behind her to the left. Her head twitched in that direction, one hand reaching for one of her throwing knives located on her thigh. After deciding there was no threat, Riza returned her attention to where it should have been in the first place.

It was the middle of the night, and she stood halfway down a wide hallway, in a richly-appointed yet little used wing of the grand manse of some Aerugonian lord. She was clad entirely in black, a small mask covered her most recognizable facial features, and a tight black hood concealed her hair. The hall in which she stood was dim with only a small amount of moonlight available to her; she was lucky she could see well in the dark.

The portrait before her was an exquisite work of art of Xingese origin that had been stolen and brought to Amestris centuries prior. It was done with a delicate, almost impressionistic, touch and depicted a courtesan in the court of the first Emperor Ling. The background consisted of a breathtaking blue sky, interrupted only by a few branches laden with cherry blossoms. At the center was a beautiful woman: robed in a luxurious kimono, with hair black as a starless night sky, ruby lips, bright eyes, and a coy smile.

The current emperor of Xing had selected this painting as part of his incentive for helping them in their plans to overthrow the tyrannical Bradley, who had reigned over Amestris with an iron fist for far too long. With a practiced dexterity and caution, Riza removed the canvas from its frame, rolled it into a cylinder, and slid it into the quiver that had been repurposed for just such a task. The vessel was becoming heavy, what with the two other paintings, money, and silver she had taken to disguise her true objective. _Rule #3: Less is more. Rule #4: Know when to break rule #3._

She replaced the empty frame in its location on the wall and slung the case across her back. With one gloved hand ensuring that her knives were within easy reach, Riza crept silently back into the library. She carefully shut the door behind her, all the while verifying there was nothing left behind or out of place, and turned her steps toward the window through which she entered a short time ago. She climbed stealthily through, boots coming to rest on the soft grass of the lawn. Taking a unique tool from her belt, Riza utilized it to lock the window from the outside.

She crouched down behind a shrub, observing her surroundings, looking for any unwelcome witnesses. Seeing nothing and maintaining her crouch, she quickly followed the line of shrubbery until she reached the forest at the edge of the property, only the slightest swish of her pants and the sound of her light footfalls reaching her ears. Upon reaching the trees she stood, giving her muscles a stretch to relieve the tension caused by her previous posture. Moving more swiftly, she followed the deer trail that led to the forest road, hoping to conceal her own boot prints amidst the many hoof prints present.

Riza reached the road and turned to the left, keeping to the shadows, until she met up with Alphonse Elric, her partner that evening. She removed her mask and nodded to him as a signal that their mission was a success, taking the reins of her horse from his outstretched hand. With as little noise as possible, they walked their horses further west for an additional half-hour, ears ever tuned to the sounds around them. When they deemed it safe (they were always especially cautious), Riza and Al both mounted their horses and continued along the road, letting their mares increase their gait after having kept still for so long.

After a couple hours of riding, they reached a deserted crossroads where they left the road and directed the horses to the woods' edge a short distance from the intersection to give them a rest. They led the animals to a patch of grass to graze, and Al threw himself on the ground under a great oak tree from which he could watch the road. Riza sat herself down beside him and took a drink of water from the bag she removed from her saddle. She then offered it to Al, who accepted and bobbed his head as an expression of gratitude.

"What do you think?" Al asked, keeping his voice low as his eyes scanned their surroundings.

"I believe we should make straight for grandfather's estate," she replied, also speaking softly. "If we ride hard, we could make it by early morning."

"True. I can give the horses some alchemical aid. But why the rush?"

"I've had reports that the Führer's men have been more active lately in southern Amestris and parts of Aerugo."

"That's worrisome." Al's eye's widened for a split second when he thought he saw something, but quickly returned to normal. "I'm sure he's planning something."

"Correct. The sooner we're back in Creta, the better," Riza stated, drinking a bit more water before she sealed the bladder.

"Good idea. The arrays are already prepared, so I can help the horses as we travel."

As they returned to their mounts, Riza said, "I like working with you, Al. You're always equipped for any eventuality."

"Thank you," he responded, with something like a proud grin. Al and his brother Edward were the youngest members of the group working against Bradley, but also some of the most effective. They were both talented alchemists as well as individuals full of numerous unexpected skills. They'd had a rough life with an absentee father, Hohenheim, and a mother murdered by Bradley's hit squads for being so closely connected to a dissenter like him.

They both mounted their horses and set off in the direction of Governor Grumman's estate, keeping close to the woods but using the road to help with speed. Occasionally, Al would press his hands to each horse, blue light would crackle, and the animals would be imbued with additional energy. A few times throughout the night they took short breaks to give their own bodies a rest, but the majority of the time was spent in focused and vigilant riding.

Several hours later Riza recognized the edge of Grumman's estate up ahead. The barest hint of sunrise was present, and Al was giving the horses enough assistance to finish the last stretch of the journey. They approached the stables from the rear and handed their steeds off into the care of the stable boy, Johnathon. From there, they used a side door to enter the mansion and walked directly into the dining room since breakfast would be just served.

Waiting for them there was Patricio, a Cretan man in the employ of herself and Grumman, who gave her a curt nod. He not only worked with them on the estate, but also assisted them in many of their more clandestine efforts. Riza handed him the case containing the paintings and other valuables taken from the Aerugonian lord. The man was reliable and already knew what to do with everything: the Xingese painting would go to Ling, a prince of that country and a friend, the silver would be melted down, and the currency would be used in any way to help their cause. With a nod from her, Patricio was dismissed and on his way.

Riza sat down to breakfast and, at a welcoming gesture from her, Al did as well. Hardly a moment later, Olivier Armstrong entered and greeted them. She had been staying at Grumman's estate ever since Bradley forced her out of her position as governor of Drachma. He had, of course, placed some figurehead faithful to him in the position of Drachman governor. However, all the men there remained loyal to Olivier, and were just biding their time, playing along.

"Good morning, Riza, Al," Olivier began. She raised her eyebrows in Riza's direction to wordlessly inquire into her success during the night.

Riza nodded in response, saying "Good morning." Olivier filled her plate and took a seat at the table, watching as Al practically fell asleep on his breakfast.

"Perhaps you two should sleep. I can take care of estate matters this morning if you like."

"Thank you, Olivier, but I'll be fine." Ever since her time in 'servitude,' as she called it, to Bradley and her father, Riza had been adept at staving off fatigue. Looking in Al's direction, she added, "Al, please feel free to go to your guest quarters and rest. We can let you know if we need anything."

He smiled and nodded his thanks, but continued eating. "Thank you. I will after breakfast. I'm starving."

Just then, they heard steps coming toward the dining room and everyone looked up at the words, "Lady Riza?"

Riza turned to look at the tall, bespectacled man that was her steward. "Yes, Nicholas?"

"I have the post for you, as well as your agenda for the day." He handed out envelopes to the three individuals at the table. "We have meetings with the tenants today, and Cookie is asking for the plan for Lord Grumman's visitors next week."

"Very well. To the first, give me forty-five minutes, I need to eat, change, and drink more tea," she replied with a small smile. "To the second, Rebecca will be here this evening and she loves all that planning, so tell Cookie they can speak later."

"Yes, Lady." Nicholas exited the room to attend to his various other duties while he waited for her.

Olivier spoke, low and angry, "My family must have a death wish."

"Everything alright, Liv?" Riza shot a quick glance at the other woman over her plate.

"They're trying to marry me off as if I'm a useless socialite, likely to someone of the Führer's choosing since father is in Bradley's pocket. I was the damn governor of Drachma." She took a bite of toast and tossed it back onto her plate rather more viciously than necessary. "If the Führer doesn't kill him, I just might."

"Well, they can't marry you off if you don't respond. Why don't we go shooting today? That always makes us feel better," Riza suggested.

"A wonderful idea," Olivier replied with a smile.

"Oh, it's Friday! Grandfather will be back this afternoon. He can come with us."

Riza's thoughts went back to Lord Mustang without her permission. Whether or not he'd discovered her identity, they would be seeing each other very soon.

* * *

"So what you're telling me, Hughes, is that you _did_ organize the theft for me. And it just happened to occur right under my nose." Roy's words were practically dripping with exasperation and, in his opinion, Maes was enjoying this far too much. Firelight flickered along the walls in the beautifully, and tastefully, decorated and furnished study belong to Lord Mustang. The crackling fire provided light and warmth for the two men sitting nearby sharing tea and information. This particular room always had the welcoming scents of books, mahogany, and cigar smoke, reminding the lord of his father who died when he was young.

"Correct. That wasn't _my_ idea, though. I was simply informed that the masque would be the best time to do it." Maes sipped his tea and watched his friend who he'd just now told, a week after the fact, about the theft.

"And by 'they' I assume you mean the group that took care of it." That made sense: in a house full of partiers such activities would more likely go unnoticed.

"Yes."

"Why was I not notified before?" This is the part that irritated Roy. He preferred to know the goings on, particularly in his own home, at all times.

"Plausible deniability, my friend. If you didn't know it was being stolen at your party, you wouldn't have to lie about it, or worry about it."

"But it was a success?"

"Yes. And when the guards woke up and saw nothing amiss, they assumed it was a failed attempt. Whenever the substitute is discovered, suspicion should not fall on you. Maybe we'll get lucky and the Führer will begin to doubt one of this most trusted allies. I would love for Lord Hawkeye to be taken out of the game."

Roy chuckled derisively. "That will never happen. Those two are thick as thieves, and Hawkeye is the Führer's _most_ trusted advisor and enforcer. His position as the Führer's 'muscle' lets him make violent use of flame alchemy to his heart's content. Unfortunately for all, he's not going anywhere."

"Yes, I assumed it might be wishful thinking on my part." Hughes took another sip of his tea. "Anyway, the ruby is safe and the Elric boy should discover Christmas' whereabouts soon. In a couple weeks we have to travel to Creta to meet with the Governor and we'll meet with Elric then."

"Wait a moment," Roy said, looking up at Maes as if he just realized something. "That woman, the one I asked you about. She was involved, wasn't she?"

"She was, yes." Hughes' facial expression revealed his amusement at his friend's continued interest.

"I expect that's why she would neither tell me her name nor show me her face. At least I know now she's part of the resistance." He gave a small shrug with the last statement. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I do," Maes replied with a mischievous grin.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me?" Roy actually half-hoped that his friend would take pity on him and tell him the woman's identity.

"And miss out on the fun of watching you play detective? I don't think so." After another thought, he added, "You know, it was for the best that she didn't tell you. In the unlikely event she was caught, she could just escape and no one would be the wiser. Very few people know her." He paused. "What were the clues she gave you, again?"

"She gave me a handkerchief with the initials RJH, along with a hint that she likes gardenias. That's all I could get out of her and, honestly, flower preferences are only so useful."

Maes laughed heartily, much to Roy's dismay. "Oh, I'm sure she's told you everything you need to know. She's really an interesting person, Gracia likes her a great deal."

" _Gracia_ knows her? You two are just loving this, aren't you?" Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just think about it, Roy. You're sharp. Forget about the 'she likes' part and just think about the information you have: _RJH_ and gardenias. She does like them, by the way, but she told you that for a reason. What do you know about gardenias?"

"I already thought about this and looked for information on the flower. Native to the Eastern region, they are now also widely cultivated in Creta and Aerugo." After a sip of tea he continued, "She's certainly not Eastern nobility, or I would have known her. Nor is she a member of the Aerugonian aristocracy because they are all actually of Aerugonian descent. That leaves only Creta, and I know of no women with those initials."

Suddenly, as if inspired, Roy stood and strode over to the desk at one end of his study and began searching through the documents on the blotter. He pulled out a sheet of paper that bore the creases of having been folded multiple times and returned to his seat next to Hughes, giving him a meaningful look. Scanning the writing on the page, he started to read some portions aloud: "Maes…I hope I find you and yours in good health…I'm delighted to hear you will be visiting us. My granddaughter will be pleased when I tell her, and she loves that wife of yours so I do hope she will accompany you…Before I forget, Riza wanted me to inform you that she and her friends had a wonderful time at the party. She mentioned that Lord Mustang's orchestra was particularly good…Give my regards to your employer…"

After a moment of thought, Roy once more stood, but this time he approached one of the many espresso colored bookcases lining his walls. Pulling a rather thick tome off a shelf, he reclaimed his seat and opened the volume on his lap.

"What's that?" Maes inquired as he took a sip of tea.

"A history of the various noble houses, which you keep updated for me. This particular section deals with the nobility of Creta and the governor's family." Roy's eyes tracked across the page, his finger running down it until he found the paragraph for which he was searching. "Ah, here it is. I'll paraphrase somewhat: _Lord Walter Grumman, Governor of Creta, was appointed to the position by the illustrious Führer himself at the age of 29 after an exemplary military career. He has known great success with the people of the region and early on managed to end hostilities between Creta and Aerugo…In 1850, his son and heir Curtis Grumman died at the age of 27. That same year, Lord Grumman named his granddaughter Riza J. as his heir and conferred on her the title of Countess of Creta…Lord Grumman's estate itself is also well-known among horticulturists as the first noble property to include gardenias in its landscaping, thus popularizing what had previously been considered an inferior bloom._ "

Roy looked up at his friend with a self-satisfied grin on his face and closed the book, partaking of his tea.

"Why are you acting so victorious? As far as I can tell you still have not identified your mystery woman." Hughes' feeble attempt to misdirect him nearly caused Roy to chuckle again.

"Oh drop the act, Maes. It was Grumman's granddaughter, Riza J. Ya know, when I studied under Lord Hawkeye, he talked quite a bit. And, fairly often, he thought I wasn't listening. He would speak of someone named Riza with a not insignificant amount of contempt. It's not a terribly common name, and I would wager at least a few coins that Riza J's surname is Hawkeye." Roy looked his friend in the eye, daring him to continue his little charade.

"R…J…H. Bravo, my friend. Care to explain how you made the leap to Grumman?" Maes grabbed a small almond cookie from the tray, his favorites, as Roy responded.

"The gardenias. I recalled you saying that he always gives your wife a bouquet of them when you see him."

"Yes. They're actually from Riza because she knows that Gracia is rather fond of them as well. I really don't know how you keep so many random details in that head of yours." He smiled and shook his head.

"What's her story? Father and daughter must have had quite a falling out."

"I'll leave that to her to tell you if she chooses. Rest assured, the contempt between them is mutual. Anyway, we'll be seeing her after our stop in the Cretan capital."

"I look forward to it." Returning them to the original topic, Roy said, "Where _is_ the stone, anyway?"

"The Elric boy has it. By the time we get there, they should have located Christmas. We won't have to bide our time for much longer, Roy."

"Finally."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! Thank you for reading, hope you like it, and have a great weekend!


	4. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **Interruptions**

It was really a lovely evening, in terms of weather at least. It was pleasantly cool, only partly cloudy, and the moon shone brightly. A light breeze rustled the trees along the dirt road that they traveled toward the Cretan capital. Roy and Maes talked as they rode, letting their horses tread leisurely down the path.

"Roy, have you ever tasted Gracia's apple pie? It's divine. She won't even permit the chef we've hired make it."

"I don't believe I have. I'll have to try it sometime. Though, you are a bit biased when it comes to your wife." His men surrounded them with Breda in front, Falman to the right, Havoc to the left, and a few more armed men bringing up the rear.

"Nonsense. You're simply jealous that you didn't find her first." He saw Maes' head swing around and take in his surroundings. They made sure to maintain vigilance, only wishing to give the impression that they were not paying attention. You never know when problems might find you.

"I'm truly not. Don't misunderstand me, Gracia is wonderful. I just don't consider her to be my type." They had plans to visit one of the Führer's lackeys in a town near the capital to keep up appearances of being loyal to Bradley, and to get any information they could. After that, they would travel directly to Grumman's estate to find out what Elric had discovered about Lady Mustang's location. Hughes' wife would be awaiting their arrival there as she had gone ahead to spend time with some of the ladies already in residence.

"I believe I know who you're thinking of," Maes replied, his voice taking on a wise quality. " _She_ has plenty of skills, however, I'm not sure a bring-you-to-tears apple pie is among them. I could be wrong, though, since she's also full of surprises."

Roy gave his friend a look and said, "I'm not sure we should talk about _that_ right now." His head spun to the left and his eyes searched the tree line in the growing gloom. He would have sworn that he heard something: perhaps the snap of a twig breaking, the crack of a weapon making contact with a tree, or a horse hoof hitting a stone. Having served in the military, he was always on the lookout for potential threats. It was a both a blessing and a curse.

When he turned back, Maes was looking at him with raised eyebrows, wondering if he saw anything. Roy shook his head, though it was nice to know that Hughes had heard it too.

"Yes, you're probably right."

Suddenly, they heard the familiar scrape of a blade being drawn from its scabbard. Roy quickly followed suit with his own weapon and heard Maes do the same to his right. They both directed their mounts up next to that of Breda, who had stopped in front of an especially tall man that stood in the center of the road. Normally, they might not have stopped right away, but the man also had six of his closest friends with him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Roy said, employing his most authoritative voice. From what he could tell, these men were dressed in the traditional garb of a prolific Aerugonian smuggling ring. He looked around when he heard the sound of more footsteps coming out of the trees: they were now surrounded. Fantastic.

"Forgive me, my Lord, for the delay. I'm sure you have a busy schedule and we won't take up much of your time. We will, however, take whatever you gentlemen have of value and be on our way."

"That's interesting. Really. Because you seem to be at a bit of a disadvantage Mr…?" Roy was quickly evaluating their situation: it would be difficult to defeat this many men without suffering any losses. He'd also rather not give them whatever they wanted as that was still no guarantee his men would leave this encounter alive.

"Just call me Virgil." The man was tall, with dark hair, and stood with his arms crossed, clearly confident.

"Very well, Virgil. And if we give you our belongings, what assurances do I have that you won't kill my men anyway?" Roy was becoming quite curious: Virgil neither looked nor spoke like someone from Aerugo, and he carried himself like a seasoned soldier.

"You have my word."

"Of what worth is that to me? I'll be honest, Virgil. I'm inclined to fight my way out of this." He heard several more swords and knives being drawn along with the creak of a bow nearby. Roy found himself wishing he could just use his flame alchemy to get them out of trouble, but he generally tried to refrain in an attempt to keep that particular skill a secret. Not everyone knew he was the other flame alchemist, and the incineration of every threat would leave a rather distinctive trail in his wake.

"Ah, that would be unwise." At those words, an arrow whistled right past Roy's head, fired from the trees behind him to his left.

"Any more friends out there, Virgil?" Roy was pleased that he'd gotten him to reveal one archer, but there were likely more.

"You'll see." Virgil still stood with his arms crossed, appearing relaxed and unconcerned.

Roy gave his interlocutor a small smile when he saw Virgil's expression of surprise upon hearing the thud of the archer falling to the ground. He always liked to have a few men trail behind his group at a sufficient distance, just as a precaution. "I certainly hope you do, for your sake." With those words, Roy and his men exploded into action. The clash of blades rang out in the night air accompanied by the whistle of more arrows.

His own weapon made contact with Virgil's and, dropping down from his horse, he fluidly drew a knife in his left hand. He parried his enemy's attack with his sword and then spun around to bury his knife in Virgil's back. Roy moved on to help Breda and Hughes with the men remaining from the group that had initially stopped them.

He was just looking around to check their progress when he felt a piercing pain on the left side of his abdomen. Roy looked down, and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his stomach. With a grunt of pain, he fell to his knees. He felt a strange tingle emanating from the wound and was quickly losing consciousness. Before his eyes closed completely, he saw Maes running over to him, arms out, trying to catch him.

Hughes ran up to Roy and eased him to the ground, shouting his name and trying to wake him. He looked up as Alex Armstrong approached and asked, "Are they all dead?"

"The fake smugglers? Yes. Sadly, we've lost two of our own men."

"Dammit."

"How is he?" Alex asked, gesturing toward Roy.

"There's some green substance on the arrowhead. I assume they poisoned him." Maes' fury tinged his words.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We're going to have to arrive at that house party a little early. At least Gracia will be happy to see me." Maes gave a wry smile with his last words.

Hughes held Roy's unconscious body as Armstrong carefully snapped the arrow in half, removing it from the wound. As hazardous as that was, it was more dangerous to keep the poison in such close proximity. They tightly wrapped Roy's abdomen in a torn up cloak to provide as much pressure as they could.

Maes mounted his horse and Alex lifted Roy and set him in front so Hughes could make sure he remained astride. Armstrong mounted a horse as well and Maes looked back at the rest of the men. "You all know where we're going?" He saw everyone nod in confirmation. "Good. We ride fast. If you fall behind, we won't wait. Let's go."

They directed their horses towards Grumman's estate, which it would likely take an hour or more to reach. Hughes held onto his friend, hoping he could make it that long, yet aware they had no other choice. Riza would know what to do with this injury, and that estate would be the safest place for them. They had to get there.

* * *

Riza sighed with a smile as she lowered herself into the hot water filling the large tub in her private washroom. It had been a great day and this was the perfect, relaxing end to it. Grandfather had returned home early from some errands and visits, to their surprise, and they all went for a hunt which led to a delicious rabbit stew for dinner. Their cook really had a way with rabbit; it was astounding.

She was sore from riding, crouching, shooting, and running all day, and she could feel the heat from the water melting her tense muscles. There was a nice fire burning in the fireplace and the candles lit around the room flickered. She breathed deeply and exhaled once more, letting her body relax and stretch out in the tub.

Riza planned to lie here for a little while, then perhaps have a glass of wine and read with grandfather in his study. It was always one of her favorite rooms to be in and she figured it had something to do with the scent of books and a roaring fire. These were all comforts to her as they marked the place that had become her escape from Lord Hawkeye.

She heard a shout from somewhere far off and thought nothing of it, though a small smile crept onto her face: Rebecca occasionally became quite boisterous when playing cards. After sounds of running and more shouts Riza began to think very much of it, especially when she discerned that the heavy footfalls were leading right to her location. She heard her name shouted from outside the room and, reaching with her right hand down the exterior of the tub, she grabbed the knife she put there.

Suddenly the door burst open and she heard her name shouted again, only now she could actually recognize the voice. Maes Hughes came barreling into the room and Riza shouted, "Maes?! What the hell?!" She saw him cover his eyes when he realized she was not exactly prepared for a visitor, and added, "Yes, you had better avert your eyes, because I'm good friends with your wife, _and_ you're like my brother."

"Riza! We need you. Now!" Maes was pacing frantically back and forth, obviously agitated.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Mustang's wounded. Poisoned arrow. This was the only place I could think to bring him." As he replied, she stood and began to dry herself off, throwing on her pants, an undershirt, and a robe since she did not have an appropriate shirt available. She slipped her throwing knife in its home on her thigh, pulled his hand from his eyes, and saw his look of surprise that she was already dressed.

"Where is he?" Rather than responding with words, Maes led her out of the room at a run and down to the entrance hall. There a group had gathered including some men she did not recognize, a few estate employees, and Fuery.

Riza strode quickly to Mustang who was being supported between Alex Armstrong, to whom she directed a quick nod of greeting, and one of the men she did not know. His left side was covered in blood, so much that it had saturated his pants as well. Pooled on the floor near his feet were what looked like the bloodied remnants of a cloak. Putting a hand under his chin, she lifted his head to have a better view of his face.

"Maes, tell me what happened after he was shot." She put two fingers to his neck checking for a pulse, which was weak, but present. Placing both hands on his face, she noted that he was incredibly warm and drenched in sweat, and in his breath she could hear a slight wheeze.

"He yelled in pain, fell to his knees, and was unconscious in mere minutes." She checked his eyes and the pupils reacted to the light in the room.

"How long ago was that?" Riza started to move the fabric of his shirt to get a glimpse of the wound.

"Approximately an hour and a half has passed."

She looked up sharply at Maes. "Do you have the arrow?" Riza was fairly certain she knew which poison had been used on him, but the possibility of verification would have reassured her somewhat.

"No."

Riza began doling out orders to the people around her. "Fuery, set up a perimeter around the house and place archers on the roof. Send a few men to retrace this group's steps; make sure they weren't followed." With a nod Fuery was gone. To Patricio: "Close the gates to the property and bring Mei as quickly as you can." To Maes and the men carrying Mustang she said, "Follow me." Nicholas approached to walk beside her and she said, "Nicholas, I need hot water, bandages, the small medical kit as well as the mortar and pestle, ginger root, peony root, and thyme. Bring it to Curtis' room and then take care of our guests, please."

Her grandfather met her halfway down the hallway on the second floor, sleep shrouded voice and eyes indicating he'd been napping in the study. "Riza, what's happened?"

"Mustang's wounded." She gave him a pointed look and added, "It was a hit squad." Her grandfather's expression was wide-eyed and grim.

Throwing open the door to her cousin's old rooms, she led the little group in and was thankful for the efficiency of their staff when she found a fire started and candles already lit. She directed Alex and the other man to gently lay Mustang down on the bed, where she sat next to him and tore off his shirt to see the wound. Looking up when she heard footsteps she saw Nicholas and said, "Over here. On the table by the bed, thank you."

Maes was next to her in case she needed assistance and her grandfather, along with the two other men, had moved around to the other side of the bed. "Maes, moisten some of those bandages in the hot water," she said. Riza checked the entry and exit wounds and was slightly relieved to find that there did not appear to be much debris from the arrow. What was worrisome, however, was the dark discharge mixed with blood oozing from the wound. Taking the wet bandages Maes handed to her, she wiped the blood and discharge from both wounds, throwing one in the fire and holding the other to examine.

Without the arrow, there was only one way for her to determine the concentration of the poison used, and she needed to know if she was going to save him. There would likely still be more of the substance nearest the wound than elsewhere in his body, but she could account for that. Riza dipped a finger in the ominous mixture and brought it to her lips but stopped and looked up when she heard her grandfather speak.

"Riza, no." His eyes held a slightly pleading look, as if asking her to not die.

"I have to, grandfather. It's alright, I'm sure I have a bit of a tolerance left." As she looked at the amalgamation of blood and poison on her finger, she hoped that her last words were true. Bringing her hand the remaining distance, she put the substance on her tongue and closed her mouth.

Her taste buds were assaulted by a forceful bitterness and the poison stung her mouth and burnt the back of her throat. She could not stop her eyes from squeezing shut in response to the unforgiving flavor that tasted like dandelion greens and tar had produced a horrendous salad dressing. Opening her eyes, Riza took another taste to double check and started to make some calculations. She considered the intensity of the poison she tasted, and the fact that enough had reached his bloodstream to cause him to lose consciousness quickly. Riza also took into account the fact that this particular substance, while potent, was not an especially quick killer. At around two hours, however, they were reaching the limit. She stepped over to the table and began to add certain amounts of the herbs and ginger into the mortar.

She still felt alright which meant she did in fact still have some tolerance to the poison. Of course, it helped that it had not gone directly into her blood as it had with Mustang. Picking up the pestle, she began to grind the ingredients, adding a little of the water to form a paste. Looking up at Maes, she said, "Moisten some more bandages and wipe down the wounds one more time. Remove as much blood and discharge as you can, even if it hurts him."

Once Maes had done as she asked, she stepped over to Mustang's prone form, applying the poultice to both wounds and covering them with fresh bandages. They carefully wrapped some around his waist to keep them in place. Then, Riza prepared more of the herb mixture, this time with a slightly different ratio, and let it steep in a glass of hot water. "Maes, help me lift him from the bed, then you sit behind him and hold him up."

When Hughes had Mustang in a seated position, she sat down next to him and tried to wake him. "Lord Mustang," she said a few times, and started to slap his face lightly. Raising her voice she tried again, "Roy!" Finally, she saw his eyelids flutter open and he looked at her, though his vision may have been slightly unclear. "You _must_ drink this." She held the glass up to his lips and tipped some of the tea into his mouth. He coughed a little, but managed to swallow it. The process was slow at first but as he came more fully awake he was able to drink more quickly.

Riza took the glass, refilled it with hot water, allowing the mixture to steep again, and returned to her seat next to the two men. She was raising the glass to his lips when she started to feel a little foggy and had to catch herself by placing a hand on the bed on Mustang's other side. She breathed carefully in an attempt to calm her own body.

Maes looked at her with concern and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just make sure he drinks that." She handed the glass to Maes and stood to face the bedside table, swaying slightly, and felt hands grab her shoulders. Turning her head, she saw her grandfather and told him, with a small smile, "Thank you."

Riza repeated the beverage preparation process and then drank the liquid as quickly as possible. Placing both hands on the table before her, she leaned on it for a moment, breathing slowly. Then she took the other glass from Maes' outstretched hand and helped him lift Mustang out of his way and then ease him back onto the bed. More footsteps were heard entering the room so she turned around, head still spinning but only slightly, and saw Mei walking up to her.

"Mei, thank you for coming." She greeted the younger woman with a smile and a hug. The Xingese princess had helped them on many occasions and her skills in alkahestry had proven to be invaluable.

Mei examined her patient and then drew an array on the floor, placing her knives in the appropriate positions. With Maes' assistance, the two women placed Mustang on the circle and soon the room was aglow with the crackling light of alkahestry. They carefully returned him to the bed and then Riza shooed everyone out of the room, leaving Maes with Mustang.

"Were you successful, Mei?" Riza inquired once everyone was out in the hall.

"I believe so. I detected some internal bleeding, which I corrected. I did not close the wound fully, however, in order to give your poultice time to draw more poison out."

"Thank you. Ah, here comes Nicholas, he will show you to your usual accommodations."

"Thank you, Lady Riza."

She smiled as the princess walked away with Nicholas, and then turned to her grandfather and Alex, holding out her hand to the third man. With a pleasant grin she greeted him, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Sir Jean Havoc," he replied, taking her hand briefly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hawkeye. Thank you for all your help."

"Please, call me Lady Riza. And it was no trouble. I'm just glad you all made it."

Her grandfather touched her arm to get her attention and said, "Alex and I will go check in with Fuery. I understand you gave him a few orders. If you need anything, Riza dear, let me know."

"Thank you, grandfather." She watched the three men walk away just as Gracia was approaching practically at a run.

"Maes?!" Her face was full of concern, her eyes wide.

"He's fine. Give me just one moment. I'll send him out to you and I'm sure he'll fill you in." She gave the woman a hug and opened the door, re-entering the bedroom.

"Maes, Gracia is outside and waiting to speak with you. Go ahead and get something to eat, too. I'll stay here in case he needs another dose."

Maes walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Thank you, Riza. I was afraid we'd lost him." He pulled her into a fierce hug that conveyed both his extreme concern and relief. Hughes left the room and she closed the door behind him, after which she walked over to the bed to check on Mustang. Seeing that he seemed to be resting peacefully, she doused some of the candles around the room. Riza grabbed the armchair near the fire and moved it closer to the bed, taking a seat and making herself comfortable for the long night ahead.

* * *

 **AN:** Just to clarify, I have no medical knowledge. Thus, if what has been depicted here is numerous kinds of wrong, my apologies. Thanks for reading and hope you like it!


	5. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Roy opened his eyes to find himself in a darkened room he did not recognize and in a bed with which he was unfamiliar. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision and attempted to sit up which caused him to grunt in pain. He barred his teeth and instinctively brought his left hand to his side, where he found a bandage. The sharp sensation brought back his memory of the fight with Virgil and he recalled feeling a similar piercing pain before his consciousness initially faded.

Suddenly frantic, he propped himself up as well as he could and searched the room, hoping Maes and the rest of his men were safe. The fire was low and only provided a dim reddish light, but it was enough to see a woman asleep in a chair near the foot of the bed. Roy could not identify her, at least not in this gloom, but hoped that since he was alive and bandaged she was not a foe.

He fought back another moan of pain and doubled over, which made it worse, causing him to nearly fall off the bed. He heard the woman stir and opened his eyes to find her looking at him, already throwing her blanket onto the bed. In a second she was next to him, and he felt hands on his shoulders gently turning his body away from the edge of the bed. Then he felt one hand circle around to his back and the other behind his neck.

Suddenly, and Roy was not sure why, one of his hands grasped her arm tightly, as if part of his body was still in fight-mode. If his grip hurt her at all, she gave no sign of it. The woman moved her face closer to his and he felt her breath on his neck and her cheek against his as she tried to calm him, easing him back on the bed. He inhaled, his nose near her hair, and he thought he recognized her scent, which seemed odd. Softly, she said, "Lord Mustang, you've been wounded, and you need to lie back. You're safe now, just relax."

There was something about her voice also, about the way she said his name, that struck some chord in his mind. Roy finally relaxed against the pillows, slightly more alert and becoming more aware of his surroundings. The woman distanced herself from him and he saw her stoking the fire and lighting a couple candles, bringing them closer. She sat next to him again and he winced slightly as she pulled the bandages off his wounds to check them.

She glanced at him and with a sympathetic smile quietly said, "Sorry. These need changed while I'm awake." Looking back at the wound, the woman then shook her head and added, to herself more than to him, "I don't even recall falling asleep."

Her head bent down toward his abdomen, as if she was looking for something specific, and a lock of hair fell forward. She reflexively curled it behind her ear and then pulled fresh bandages from a small pile on the bedside table. Placing coverings on both wounds, she took his left hand and set it on top of the wound on his front to keep it in place. From the table she lifted a pitcher of water, poured a glass, and then returned to her seated position next to him. "I'm betting you're thirsty. You've been unconscious or asleep for several hours now."

Roy did his best to clear his throat and replied, "Yes, I am." His voice sounded incredibly hoarse, as if he had been screaming for days on end.

Suddenly, they heard a shout of "What?!" and Hughes' head popped up from the floor at the end of the bed. Roy's gaze shot to his friend's face and out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman leisurely turn her head to look at Hughes.

She chuckled. "Dammit, Maes, calm down. You'll wake the whole house." Her words were a reprimand but her voice and grin showed it to be lighthearted.

"Sorry. I was having a very strange dream involving a pet tiger." Hughes shook his head and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"Since you're up, come here, please. My guest is thirsty." The woman moved so that Hughes could help Roy move into a sitting position and then she handed him the glass of water, making sure he did not drop it. When the process was completed, she said, "Thank you," and both she and Maes stood and stretched.

The woman headed to the door saying, "I'm going to visit the kitchen. Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Maes replied. When the woman had left and the door was closed, Hughes said, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I was trampled by a horse. What happened?" Roy's voice still had a strong tinge of grogginess.

Maes pulled the armchair closer to the side of the bed. "Remember Virgil? Well, our victory was imminent when one of his men shot you with a poisoned arrow."

"A hit squad then. Phenomenal. Our men?" So the Führer was finally trying to remove Lord Mustang.

"We lost two. I'm sorry, Roy. We had to leave the bodies behind if we had any hope of getting you here in time." Hughes poured himself a glass of water and started to drink.

Roy's face fell at that news. "And where the hell are we?"

"We are at Grumman's estate, just a little earlier than anticipated." Maes paused to take another drink, a mischievous grin returning to his face. "Do you want to know the absolute best part, Roy?" Hughes chuckled, as though he could not contain his glee.

"I'm sure I do, Maes. Even if I didn't, you would tell me." He was uncertain what exactly the good part would be in all this.

"Oh, you do. _Trust me_." Hughes took another drink of water, apparently wishing to extend the suspense.

"Would you just _tell_ me, Maes?"

"My but you _are_ disagreeable when you've been poisoned." After another moment he added, "I think I'll just wait to introduce you when she gets back."

"For a friend, Maes, you are pretty cruel." Finally, the rest of what Hughes had said caught up with him. "Wait… _introduce_ me to her? Surely you don't mean that woman is…"

"Oh, yes, my friend. She saved your life…You certainly know how to make an entrance." Hughes burst into laughter as Roy, somehow temporarily forgetting his serious wound, attempted to land a punch on his friend's arm. Irritation had now been added to his physical pain: showing up on her doorstep bleeding to death was not how he had wanted to meet Riza Hawkeye again.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Riza quickened her pace when she heard a shout of pain coming from the room currently occupied by Lord Mustang. She motioned for the guard to open the door for her and strode quickly in, hurrying to set her plate and tea on the bedside table. Roy was once more nearly falling off the bed, crumpled in pain, and Hughes was lost in fits of laughter. She was at a loss for what had happened.

Sitting next to him, she gently helped to move him back onto the bed fully. Riza felt heat rise to her cheeks when her hands came into contact with his skin, and she appreciated that she had a roaring fire on which to blame that reaction.

"Dammit, Maes, what did you do? He could start bleeding again." She grabbed pillows and piled them behind Mustang for him to lean on.

"Sorry, it's just a little inside joke we have." Slowly, Hughes' breathing was returning to normal and his laughter died down.

Riza gestured toward her plate and said, "I brought you a sandwich since I knew you'd try to eat mine anyway." Maes moved to retrieve his food and she turned toward the bandages in order to check the wound.

Instead, Mustang took her hand in his and lightly pulled it toward him, drawing her attention to his face and causing a tingle to thread its way up her arm.

His hand toyed with her fingers when he said, "Hello there, Lady Riza _J_. Hawkeye. I've been wondering, what does the 'J' stand for?" He had a smirk on his face as he met her eyes. A smile grew on her lips and she moved closer, carefully leaning over him, so as not to jostle the wound, and placing her left hand next to his right hip. Their eyes were still locked save for the occasional flick to the lips of the other.

"Well, _Roy_ , it stands for Julia. And it's very nice to see you again, especially now that you're not getting blood all over my foyer."

He chuckled and she felt his right arm slip through the gap between her arm and her abdomen, his hand coming to rest on her waist and then moving to her back. As Riza lifted her right hand to his chest, moving it upward, she felt his left hand move up her thigh and waist to join his other at her back. She felt the heat radiating from her skin along with the pounding of her heart. Sliding her right hand up his neck, she moved her face closer to his. She felt the pressure of his hands pulling her body closer to him, and she softly (at first) brushed her lips against his.

When they separated to catch their breath, she pulled away slightly and helped him lean back. His left hand reached up toward her face and curled another errant lock of hair behind her ear. She caught his eye and smiled her thank you, saying, "I hope that didn't hurt you, but I've been wanting to do that again for two weeks."

"As have I," he replied softly, with a smile. "That…"

Suddenly, Maes could be heard clearing his throat behind them and they shared a raised-eyebrow look, both clearly having forgotten they were not alone. "You two don't waste any time, do you?" He had a ridiculous grin on his face.

Not removing his gaze from hers, Roy said, "Maes, I think you should go check on your wife."

Hughes chuckled and said, "I completely agree. You be good. We're in the Blue Room if you need us." A moment later, he was out the door.

"As I was saying," Roy continued as he ran a thumb across her cheek. "That was definitely worth the wait…and the mystery."

"My apologies for that." She glanced away briefly. "It was better that you not know my identity that particular evening."

"I know. Maes explained it all to me after about a week, when the crown jewels were no longer under my protection." Her hair practically stood on end as he ran his fingertips up her arm.

Riza met his gaze and grinned, responding with, "It really was a nice party. I had a wonderful time."

"You were the one who took it, weren't you?" He made a small, inquisitive gesture toward the pitcher of water. She poured him another glass and handed it to him a moment later, their fingers brushing.

"Yes." She smiled again, shrugging her shoulders as a shiver travelled up her spine. "It always gives me a bit of a rush."

"So you've done this before?" He looked at her as if very intrigued by the conversation. His voice appeared to be returning and the water seemed to be helping him feel better.

"On occasion. When it's required, or my special skills are needed."

"I wonder…how did you enter the room? When my guards woke they assumed it was a failed attempt since all the jewels were accounted for and none of the doors bore any evidence of having been broken into."

Riza studied him for a moment, running through her mind what might be suitable or inappropriate to tell him. They were fighting for the same cause and, if they would be working together, it might be useful to be familiar with each other's skill-set. That, however, did not mean she had to be exceptionally forthcoming. "I came in from the roof."

His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "From the roof? Are you joking? I suppose I was correct: you are not the average noble lady."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Certainly, yes…Please, tell me more. I'd like to know what I missed."

She looked at him for another second. "Very well. After I left you, I vaulted the walls until I reached the patio outside the powder room on that end of the building. From there, I took the servants' stairs up to your little-used attic room. From the balcony I climbed up to the roof and sprinted across to the room in question. Your guards were using their balcony for smoking, and were not terribly diligent, by the way. When they passed out from some drugged champagne, I entered and…there you have it. Now, I believe I've revealed enough of my tricks for one night." She smiled again and had to wonder why she kept doing that around the man.

Roy's expression displayed his shock and awe at her story. "Fascinating. I assumed the guards were enough to cover the balcony. I suppose I should have known better. Lesson learned."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You thought like a gentleman. I merely thought like…what I am." She saw him give her a strange look at that comment but she did not add anything.

"Well, I'm glad you were successful." After a few more seconds, he added, "And thank you for saving my life."

She partially stood to reach for her tea and then sat back down next to him, saying, "You're welcome. But I wasn't the only one."

"It sounded like you were the only person Maes knew of that would know what to do about that poison."

"That may be true," she replied with a wry grin." But without them getting you here, or without Mei healing your internal injuries, you would have died."

After a slight pause, Roy said, "Why is it that you know how to handle a hit squad's poison? Maes wouldn't tell me about you."

Riza looked at him, trying to decide what she wanted to tell him. "Well, you just jump right in." She took another sip of tea to buy herself some time and then looked at him, determining that honesty would likely be the best course of action. "I know certain things because I used to be an assassin for the Führer. I was given various poisons in order to build up a tolerance and…familiarize myself with their effects."

She saw his eyes widen and jaw drop open once again. "They _poisoned_ you?"

"Yes, on multiple occasions. I've worked past it," she replied, waving a dismissive hand. "But is that your only response? No skepticism?"

"I have a feeling Hughes knows about this, and that it's the reason he brought me here." He waited a moment and then, with a small shrug that caused him to grimace in pain, he added, "And I had the feeling the moment I met you that you were different."

"He does, yes. We've known each other for quite some time…And I'm not sure if _that's_ a compliment or not." With a small grin, Riza sipped her tea, which she found was running low.

Roy took her free hand and earnestly said, "It is definitely a compliment."

Rather suddenly, Riza asked, "You were Hawkeye's student, correct? The one that worked with him to stop the Isvhalan rebellion?"

He drew his hand away; evidently that question made him slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, but as soon as I realized…"

She held up a hand to stop him and said, "That's not why I'm asking. I certainly would never judge you. We both have done things we are not proud of working with that man. I asked because I'm wondering if he's found out you're working with us. That could explain the sudden appearance of a hit squad." As an afterthought she added, "Unless you were not the target at all…I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I should leave anyway; we both need rest."

Riza set her cup and saucer on the table and started to rise when she felt his hand grab her left once more. "No, I'm sorry. I tend to react that way because I am in no way proud of the things I did."

She nodded. "I know the feeling. But I really have kept you up long enough. You need to sleep." She pointed to the door between their bedrooms. "That is my room. I'll leave the door open and if you need anything, let me know."

"Whose rooms are these?" Roy inquired, surveying the room once more.

"It used to be that of my cousin Curtis, grandfather's previous heir. The Führer had him and his family murdered in an attempt to send a message to Lord Grumman. In retaliation, grandfather made me his heir; someone they could not kill quite so easily, and who happens to know many of their secrets." With those words, she turned away and walked into her own room, ready to sleep after the night she had.

* * *

 **AN:** Yay! for it still being the weekend for a little while longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter! Have a good one! :)


	6. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **Recovery**

Roy watched as Riza walked away and into her own bedroom, which happened to be connected to the one he currently occupied. He knew he should stop watching but he could not take his eyes off of her, even when she slipped off her robe. He saw she wore pants, and an undershirt that failed to cover her entire back as did her dress the night they met. Anger abruptly surged within him when he realized that what he was seeing were burn scars that without a doubt extended onto the areas of her back he could not see.

Roy knew of only two people in the world that could do that kind of damage without killing their victim: himself and Lord Hawkeye. He certainly did not put those scars there, which meant Hawkeye, her own father, had done it. He knew he would have to fight the very strong impulse to harm his one-time teacher the next time he saw him. His hand formed into a fist and he frowned in pain when his abdominal muscles inadvertently clenched in anger.

When he saw her curl up under the covers, he turned his attention to the canopy above him hanging from the four-poster bed in which he lay. Roy needed to sleep, to recover, but there were simply too many things on his mind. For instance: Riza, why the Führer or Hawkeye wanted him dead (because of flame alchemy or his work with the resistance?), his acute awareness of the beautiful woman in the bed thirty feet to his left, that this was not the time to be distracted, wondering if she was asleep, thinking she might know who killed his parents, that he might not like the answer, etc.

Roy was unaware when he drifted off to sleep but he awoke abruptly to the sound of barking and giggling in the room next to his. It was not terribly loud but Roy was a bit of a light sleeper. He blinked his vision clear and his grogginess began to dissipate.

"There's my favorite girl in the world." Riza's voice came through the open door. When Roy turned his head he saw Elicia, Hughes' daughter, jump into bed with the woman and hug her. A small dog was still barking excitedly at the side of the bed until Riza reached down and scratched behind his ears. She sat up and put her arm around the girl. "Did you have fun with Miss Winry yesterday?"

"Yes! We got to go into the kitchen and help Cookie make cookies!" These last few words were followed by a great deal of giggling on Elicia's part.

"What kind did you make?" Roy could hear the smile in Riza's voice. He'd had no idea that the woman enjoyed such a close relationship with the Hughes family. Clearly she and Elicia had spent ample time together.

"The almond ones. They're Daddy's favorite."

"Oh, that's nice. I like the almond cookies, too."

"Can Hayate come up with us?"

"Not right now."

"Can I come stay with you tonight and then Hayate can cuddle with us?"

"That sounds nice…What else did you do yesterday?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

"Certainly." Riza chuckled. There was the sound of sheets rustling and she leaned forward to push her hair over the shoulder closest to Elicia. Roy turned his gaze back to the canopy above him; he felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

"Miss Winry read with me yesterday. _And_ she taught me how to sew on a button. We played a game called checkers. It was fun."

"You two had a very busy day. I'm surprised you're awake at all right now."

Elicia giggled. "And we had so much fun last night when she slept over in my room after Daddy came in to get Mama. And then I got a little scared because I heard a man in the hallway say that my Uncle Roy was hurt. Did my Uncle Roy die, Auntie?"

"No, no, sweetie. He didn't die. If you look through that door there you'll see him." After a moment, she added, "See? Your Uncle Roy is right there."

"Can I go say hi, Auntie?"

"I'll go see if he's awake, alright? Why don't you go get your Mama and then come back in a little while?"

"Ok! Come on, Hayate!"

Roy heard Elicia run out of the room and then the rustle of Riza putting her robe back on. She entered the room and caught his eye to see if he was awake, then mostly shut the door behind her. Walking toward him, she gave him a small smile and said, "You heard?"

Roy smiled in return and cleared his throat, saying with a nod, "Yes."

Riza rang for one of her employees and then approached him, sitting next to him to check the bandages. She briefly caught his gaze again and he glanced downward, feeling a smile creep on his face. His stomach burned where her fingertips contacted his skin as she cleaned his wound and changed the dressing; he cringed in pain only slightly.

"Water?" She asked when she was finished.

"Yes, please." She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. A moment later, a maid knocked and entered, asking what was needed.

"Please bring Mei, along with some breakfast for our guest," she said with a small smile. The woman nodded and Riza added, "Thank you." Directing her next words to Roy she said, "I'll be right back, I'm going to change."

She exited his room in favor of hers, again leaving her door open in the process should he need anything. However, part of him wondered if providing him with a window into her room while she changed was her way of driving him to insanity. In spite of the fact that Roy could not actually see her, the rustle of shifting clothing could be heard and he attempted to force himself to think of something else. He even felt heat rising to his face and suddenly became exceptionally interested in his glass of water.

Several minutes later, there was a knock at his door. At his utterance of "Enter," the maid from before walked in carrying a tray and closely followed by a young woman he assumed to be Mei. The woman had long dark hair and based on her style of dress was likely from Xing. As she walked further into the room, she surveyed it, as if looking for someone or something. The maid set a tray of food on the table next to his bed and exited while Mei approached him and began to examine the wound.

Roy heard more footsteps coming in his direction and Riza re-entered the room fully dressed and putting a finishing touch on some part of her apparel. He was struck by how lovely she looked and also had the thought that the trousers she wore highlighted her shapely legs nicely, but he forced his mind to clear when she spoke.

"Lord Mustang, may I present her highness Mei Chang, seventeenth princess of Xing and incredibly talented practitioner of alkahestry." Gesturing toward Roy she added, "Mei, this is Lord Mustang of the Eastern Region of Amestris."

"Good morning Lady Riza, Lord Mustang," Mei replied, nodding to each person individually. "Are we ready to close the wound?"

"From my end, yes. The poultice was removed early this morning so the injury has had some time to breathe. How does it look to you?"

The young woman again looked at the wound and nodded, saying, "I believe it is time."

"Wonderful. I'll go get Maes." Riza once more exited the room, this time into the hallway and he heard her steps decrease in volume as she walked away.

"How are you feeling, Lord Mustang?" Mei inquired while waiting for Riza to return.

"Much better than last night," he responded with a somewhat painful chuckle. "Thank you for your assistance, I wouldn't be here with you."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help." Her reply came with a small smile and then she turned to draw an alkahestry circle and place her knives on the floor. "It's fortunate Lady Riza was here. I would not have been able to completely eradicate the poison. It would seem they are beginning to use higher doses."

"Yes, they are." Riza's voice came from the door as she approached the bed alongside Maes. "Apparently they weren't terribly concerned about their target living long enough for torture." Turning her attention to Mei she added, "Are you ready for him?"

"Yes, right here, please." She gestured toward the center of the circle.

Riza and Maes carefully and gently aided him in moving to the indicated location where he lay down. Mere moments afterward, Mei activated the circle and Roy felt the strange sensation of his wound being closed. The younger woman retrieved her knives and the others helped return him to his bed. Maes gave him his breakfast along with more water and pulled a chair close to speak with him.

They had barely said a word before another soft knock was heard at the door and Lord Grumman entered with a cheerful smile on his face. Roy and Lord Grumman shared a nod of greeting and shortly thereafter Riza ushered both Grumman and Mei out of the room. Just as she was closing the door, she glanced his way and gave him that smirk he remembered from the first night they met. He smiled in turn and then returned his attention to Maes who had apparently already started speaking.

"…so we'll be meeting with the other Elric this evening when he arrives. We will talk with him, Grumman, and Hawkeye and figure out our approach." When Roy nodded and set the tray aside, moving as if to rise from the bed, Maes gently pushed him back against the pillows. " _You_ are supposed to rest for the remainder of the day, Mei's orders."

"Oh, now I'm taking orders from Xingese princesses who happened to help save my life?" Roy was still feeling rather ill-tempered due to this entire ordeal. He needed to make plans to rescue his aunt, he wanted to find out all he could about the hit squad, about the men he'd lost, and he had to _get moving_. If he was kept in this bed all day, he really would become crazy.

Maes laughed. "No, but you do need rest, Roy. You almost died yesterday, so at least wait until this afternoon to get out of bed. I'll take you for a walk myself. Besides, I think I hear your next visitor coming."

"Uncle Roy!" Elicia came running into the room closely followed by Gracia. Before she could jump on the bed with Roy, Maes caught her by wrapping an arm around her.

"Be careful, Elicia. Your Uncle Roy is still hurt. You may give him a hug, but be gentle."

"Ok, Daddy." The young girl gingerly walked up to the side of the bed and awkwardly hugged him. "Auntie Riza was right, Uncle Roy. You didn't die."

Roy chuckled and then grimaced slightly in pain. "No, I'm still here, princess. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, Mama said we could go for a walk with Miss Winry. And then Auntie Riza said she'd let me ride on her horse with her." Suddenly distracted by another thought, Elicia said to her mother, "Mama, can we bring Uncle Roy some cookies? Daddy says they always make _him_ feel better."

"That's a nice idea, sweetie. Why don't we bring some later and let Uncle Roy sleep for a little while?"

Roy waved back at Elicia as she led her mother to the bedroom door, already anxious to get on with her next fun idea. The door was closing behind them when Maes said, with a suggestive eyebrow raise:

"So…you and Riza…last night. Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." Roy returned his attention to his breakfast to avoid looking directly at his friend.

"So that's how you want to play it? Well, as her unofficial brother, there's just one thing I have to say. And that is, if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you." Maes shrugged, as if that was just how it would be and there was nothing to be done about it.

"I would do no such thing." Roy had to smile at this conversation. Though he had not known Riza long, nor did he know her well, he'd felt a definite chemistry the night they met. He was still unsure why he felt he could trust her right away; just his gut, he supposed. "We met only a few weeks ago and she's saved my life once…and stolen from me twice. She is the most intriguing woman I've ever met."

"That's high praise coming from Roy Mustang."

Roy and Maes continued chatting until the patient tired and decided that perhaps sleep would not be the worst thing. At that point, Hughes left him to rest and removed the tray of food from the room. Despite being far from home and in a strange bed, it was the most restful sleep Roy Mustang had had in quite some time.

* * *

It had been a beautiful and exhilarating day but Riza was nearly ready for a break. She had been working continuously all day with grandfather visiting tenants, checking on the progress in some of their fields, and discussing potential changes to the property, among other things. At this moment, she was returning to the manor from her own survey of the path Hughes had taken to bring Mustang to the estate the night before. Fuery had not noticed anything out of the ordinary, and Riza trusted his abilities completely. However, she did have significantly more experience with hit squads and the small signs they might leave behind. Thus, merely as a precaution, she had taken a look as well. She concluded that if anyone _had_ followed them, they were even more skilled than herself, which was difficult to accomplish.

Fortunately, while she still tended Mustang's wound, her grandfather had sent a team of men to clean up the scene of the fight as well as they could. They certainly did not need dead bodies strewn all over the road. Grumman's men had brought back various items they had discovered on the bodies which confirmed without doubt that it was one of the Führer's hit squads. Riza had already known that, but it was nice to have verification. What she did still wonder about, however, was whether or not Mustang was truly the target.

Riza dismounted and led her horse as she entered a dense grove which was home to a wide variety of trees. There were leaves covering the ground and along the edges of the pathway she followed the undergrowth grew thickly. Shutting her eyes for only a moment, she appreciated the silence within this portion of the property. It was at a sufficient distance from the fields for the sound made by the workers to be out of ear shot. The delightful stillness was punctuated only by the occasional birdsong or creak of a nearby tree.

Of to her right, approximately twenty-five feet off the path into the trees, Riza heard a noise that did not belong in her quaint little scene. In response to the soft snap of undergrowth her eyes shot open. The sound could have easily been mistaken for any number of things and written off as part of the forest ambiance. But Riza knew better, and she made no other sudden movement, electing instead to continue walking and waiting. Now that she was specifically listening for it, she could discern more of the light footsteps as they slowly came closer.

Risking a quick glance to her right, she was only able to make out a black silhouette before it passed behind a large tree trunk. Riza continued her stroll, keeping her pace slow and relaxed to avoid raising any suspicions with her visitor. When the footsteps quickened and came even closer to her position, she determined that the individual must have noticed her looking in their direction. She waited for the perfect moment, judging the timing and distance by the sound and rhythm of the footfalls. Suddenly, in a blur of motion, Riza dropped her horse's reigns and spun toward her attacker, drawing one of her knives with her right hand.

She brought the tip of her blade to rest gently against the throat of a woman dressed in black and felt the careful nudge of a dagger at her own waist. After only a second, Riza smiled in recognition and both she and the other woman dropped their weapons simultaneously and moved into an embrace. When they drew apart, Riza sheathed her knife and reclaimed her steed's reigns, once again walking toward the manor.

"You're quite lucky I didn't just kill you and ask questions later, Maria," Riza said with a chuckle of relief that such a thing had not happened.

"I am aware. I was trying to avoid the path and, thus, other people. I thought it might be you but it's so dark in this copse I was unsure." Maria Ross had also sheathed her weapon and was walking next to Riza along the pathway. They were nearing the edge of the trees and a sliver of green lawn could barely be seen.

"It's good to see you. And you brought the plans?"

"You as well, and yes, I did." Maria shook her head. "I was afraid that's where they were keeping her, but I'm not high-enough in the chain-of-command to ever be permitted to enter."

"I thought she might be there, but I had no confirmation." After a pause Riza added, "Even when I was there, even with my father being who he is, I was never allowed to see the dark cells. They were too careful; too fearful of whoever they kept there."

"And she's been down there this entire time." Maria looked down briefly as they reached the lawn and again shook her head, the sadness ringing in her voice. "She may no longer be the same person…How long has it been?"

"She disappeared three years and five months ago. But at least now we can rescue her." Riza glanced at Maria. "We may need you to defect permanently for this one."

"I know…I'm ready. They've been keeping me close. They haven't sent me on a kill-mission in quite some time, though it's only a matter of time." Maria shrugged.

"My father knew that you and I were friendly. I apologize for putting you in danger just by knowing me."

"Now, Riza, I knew what I was getting into when I maintained contact with you after you left."

"Yes, I know." She smiled in Maria's direction and then their conversation was cut short when they arrived at the stables for Riza to drop off her horse. Leaving the reigns in the stable boy's capable hands, she motioned for Maria to follow her up to the house. "You'll join us for dinner?"

"That would be nice," Maria nodded. "Could I borrow some clothes? I've been traveling for a few days."

Riza nodded and as they entered the manor she stopped Nicholas and asked him to have a guest room, a bath, and some extra clothes prepared for Maria. "We'll have dinner and then go to grandfather's study for the meeting. If you'll excuse me."

Riza left Maria with Nicholas and directed her steps to her own rooms where a bath was already awaiting her. Upon entering her room, she removed her weapons and set them aside. She walked over to close the door between hers and Mustang's rooms to give herself some privacy and, she supposed, preserve some modicum of modesty. Noticing that Mustang was no longer in the bed, and that he was not even in the room, a jolt of concern shot through her.

When she approached the window, she saw Mustang walking down a path in the garden with Huges and heaved a sigh of relief. She had feared that he might have tried to move around on his own before he should have and injured himself. Comforted to see that he was accompanied, she closed the door between the rooms and went to enjoy her bath, seeing as the last one had been interrupted by the same man that had been frequently invading her thoughts.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter. Have a good one! :)

 **P.S.** I will be taking a  short break from this story. I promise I will NOT leave it unfinished, I just need to get a few things squared away and then will continue it. I don't plan for this break to last more than a few weeks. I'll definitely stick with this story so please bear with me! :)


	7. A Checkers Prodigy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

 **AN:** I'm starting to post again on this story. Yay! I believe I went a week or two over my anticipated restart day. Sorry for the delay, and here we go!

* * *

 **A Checkers Prodigy**

The various residents and guests of Wolcott Hall filed out of the dining room after a delightful evening meal. Some of the men retired to the first floor library to enjoy a post-dinner brandy, while many of the ladies made their way to the parlor to pass a relaxing night, which the men would join later. Riza grasped Maria's arm lightly at the elbow and said, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

They were climbing the stairs to the second floor when she heard a voice behind her. "Riza, where are you off to? We have guests to meet in the second-floor study."

Glancing back in the direction of the voice, Riza saw her grandfather ascending the stairs immediately behind them. She smiled and said, "We'll be right there. I have something for Maria, and we have to pick up the plans."

"Very well, my dear."

At the top of the stairs they parted ways with Grumman and Riza directed them down the hallway toward her rooms.

"What's this about, Riza?" Maria had a curious grin overwhelming her features.

"It's a surprise. You'll see."

Riza approached her bedroom door and opened it, leading the way into her room and over to a large oak wardrobe up against one wall. She opened one of the large doors of the piece of furniture and knelt next to it, popping a false bottom out. Reaching into the cavity revealed, she pulled out a dagger sheathed in an extremely ornate scabbard decorated with silver inlay. Riza then replaced the false floor of the wardrobe and stood, turning toward Maria and closing the door behind her.

She held the dagger out toward Maria, who watched her somewhat warily, and said, "I found this at my father's manor before I left."

"Oh my god…Riza, this was… _my_ father's." The wide-eyed young brunette took the weapon proffered by her friend and held it almost reverently, gazing at it in awe.

"I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it to you. We haven't seen each other much since I left."

" _How_ did you find this?" Maria slowly slid the blade, which bore elaborate carvings, from its scabbard, running a fingertip along some of the images there.

"I recalled you telling me about it on one of the missions we did together." As she spoke, Riza led them out of her bedroom and they walked toward Maria's to retrieve the plans she'd brought with her. She cleared her throat and then, "Mine and grandfather's plans were coming to fruition; I was going to be leaving soon. My father has a room in his manor where he keeps certain items he considers collectibles…many of them from his victims." At this point, they were just outside the other woman's room and they stopped dead, Maria looking her in the eye.

"I see." The younger woman took a deep breath, glancing back down at the weapon in her hands and then back up at her companion.

"I wasn't sure at the time, but I had to check before I left…to see if it was there." Riza put a comforting hand on Maria's arm and gave a small squeeze. "I am incredibly sorry."

Maria broke the contact, opened the door, and entered her room, walking toward the location in which she had stashed the plans they needed to rescue Lady Mustang. When she was again standing facing Riza, she handed the other woman the plans and added the dagger to her belt. She sighed and then said, "It's not your fault, Riza. You would have barely been five when it happened."

"I know. But I'm sorry nonetheless." They embraced and then left the room, turning down the hallway in the direction of the study.

" _How_ is that they did such horrible things to us yet managed to get us to work with them?" Maria shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

"We thought we were helping our country…That's how." Riza understood her friend's frustration as she had felt it herself many times.

"Still…my father, your cousin and his family, and who knows how many other innocent people murdered." Maria paused and added, "But I suppose that's why we're here. And thank you for bringing me this, Riza. Really."

"You're welcome. It belongs with you anyway." Riza smiled and, as they approached the study, gestured for Maria to enter first since she saw her steward waiting for her by the door.

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"Lady Riza, Cookie wanted me to make sure we had leave to appropriate more funds toward the purchase of food and supplies for our guests. Our extra orders are not to arrive until later this week."

"Of course, Nicholas. We can't have anyone saying the Governor of Creta skimps on hospitality, can we?"

Nicholas smiled appreciatively. "Of course not, Lady." He gave a small respectful bob of the head and walked away.

"Thank you, Nicholas," Riza said as she entered the study. She strode directly toward the small bar along the far wall and poured herself two fingers of whiskey. Turning around, she absentmindedly swirled the amber liquid in the glass as she gazed toward the middle of the room. Most everyone had positioned themselves around a table near the fireplace but it appeared that, at another table, her grandfather and Roy were finishing up a game of chess.

Still swirling the whiskey, Riza leaned back against the bar and watched Mustang consider the board. His eyes darted around at the various pieces, his mind clearly working rapidly through his options for this and future moves, eyes focused; his was an obvious intelligence. She bit her lip as she observed him, and then quickly took a drink to hide her reaction to him. He was injured and all she wanted to do was take him back to her room and pick up where their kiss left off. There truly could not have been a more inopportune time for Roy Mustang to come into her life.

Riza approached the two men at the chess board and said, "Well, grandfather, it looks like you finally found an opponent." She sipped her whiskey and smiled at Grumman when he looked up at her with a pleased grin.

"Indeed I have. _And_ I'm winning." Grumman smirked across the table at Mustang. Gesturing toward her he added, "She'll never play."

"I wouldn't speak too soon if I were you, sir." Roy gazed at the board with concentration and then made a move which clearly surprised Grumman.

"Interesting decision, young man." Her grandfather turned an analytical eye on the board and his face bore an amused grin.

Riza sat next to them and took another sip. "It looks like Mustang has a few tricks up his sleeve. You shouldn't underestimate him, grandfather." She saw Roy's quizzical eyes meet hers for a brief moment and then flick back to the board. His reaction was possibly due to her use of his surname after he'd asked her to use his given name. Riza, however, tended to be a private person, and did not believe everyone needed to know just how familiar they were.

Grumman caught her eye. "That sounds like one of your rare compliments." He then directed his attention across the table to his opponent. "I believe my granddaughter thinks rather highly of you, Mustang."

"Is that so?" Roy's attention was devoted to their game, but a small smile played at his lips after her grandfather's comment. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair as Grumman made his move.

"I'm aware she's a hard one to read, but it's part of her charm." Grumman winked at her with a grin; he frequently enjoyed teasing her.

Riza rolled her eyes but could not fully bite back her smile. "Grandfather, please." Shaking her head, she crossed her legs and again twirled her whiskey around the glass before taking another drink.

Roy made another move, glanced at Riza with a small smile, and then looked at Grumman. "I believe that's checkmate, sir."

Grumman surveyed the board wide-eyed and then returned Mustang's gaze, grinning broadly. "You are correct…Well, I'll be damned."

"And you finally found someone that can beat you." Riza turned her attention to Roy and added, "He's going to challenge you all the time now, you know."

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind that. I might be here for a little while, after all. For my recovery, of course."

"Is _that_ so?" Riza replied with a smirk.

Roy was about the respond when an irritated voice sounded from the table in front of the fire. "Are we nearly ready to begin?" Riza, along with Roy and Grumman, turned toward the speaker.

"What's the hurry, Elric? You're staying here for this evening at least anyway." Grumman stood as he spoke and made his way over. Roy and Riza followed suit and she shifted her glass to the other hand to offer him an arm in support.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Their gazes met for a moment and then Riza looked away smiling in the direction they were walking. He'd apparently taken his cue from her and used her last name as she'd used his.

"You're welcome." His proximity was having its now usual effect on her, just like the night they met.

"Could you be persuaded to give me some of your whiskey?"

She chuckled. "I'm not sure I could be. You're an injured man." Riza felt his grip on her tighten slightly.

"Ahh, but a taste of the finer things could be good for me. Remind me why I'm fighting for my life."

She laughed as she led him to a chair and took the one next to him, sliding her glass to him. " _Fine_. Just don't go overboard, Mustang." His glance again found hers, with a grin like he'd just won some great victory.

Riza took the glass back from him and sipped, savoring the taste, as the other chatter in the room died down and Grumman opened their little gathering.

"Alright, everyone. We all know why we're here so let's get started." He gestured toward the elder of two younger blonde men sitting next to each other. "Edward, if you please."

"I used the ruby to locate your missing Lady Mustang. As far as we could tell, she is being held in Central Prison. That is, the most heavily guarded prison in all of Amestris and its annexed countries, which happens to be located right next to Führer Bradley's damn compound. Her exact location, however, was slightly confusing."

Riza heard Mustang release a heavy sigh next to her at that news and saw him reach for her glass again. Given the circumstances, she passed it to him without pause, figuring a taste of whiskey would help more than hurt at this juncture.

Riza shared a look with Maria and then both women stood, the brunette rolling the plans out on the table top. Other members of their group rose as well in order to have a better view of the documents spread out before them. Riza nodded for Maria to begin.

"These are the most recent plans for the prison in question. It's a little known fact that the majority of the building extends below ground." She pointed to a particular spot. "This is the location Edward discovered. According to these plans it is a simple hallway of sub-basement five. Both Riza and I have been in this exact location and can attest to the distinct absence of Lady Mustang."

At this point, Riza took over, gesturing toward the line depicting the floor of basement four and the ceiling of basement five. "The initial confusion is due to the fact that there is an additional floor here that does not appear on the plans. The area is known as the 'dark cells,' and it's where they hold people they don't want anyone to know about." She paused. "The _real_ problem is that I've never seen that floor, and neither has Maria."

"So we're going in blind." Roy was staring at the plans, turning Riza's glass around in his right hand; the only outward demonstration of his irritation at their situation.

"A wonderful observation, Mustang," Olivier chimed in drily, arms crossed. Riza saw Roy shoot a glare across the table at Olivier.

"Hawkeye, you _really_ never saw these dark cells?" Hughes asked her, bewildered. His surprise was understandable; she had worked with Lord Hawkeye and the Führer for several years.

Shaking her head she said, "Unfortunately, no. And everyone who has is either a prisoner, or definitely _not_ on our side." After a pause she looked at Hughes and answered the unspoken portion of his question. "It wasn't necessary for me to know. They were _very_ careful."

Tentatively, Alphonse asked, "Is there any good news?"

Riza smiled at him and said, "Yes. Maria and I are still very familiar with the prison as a whole. We'll get in, and we _will_ find her. Whatever it takes."

After further discussion the group disbanded, with some of its members joining the festivities in the parlor while others headed to their own pursuits. Hughes decided to take the opportunity to try to spend some time with his wife, so Riza again held out her arm to Roy in order to help him to his room. They slowly made their way down the deserted hallway towards their adjacent accommodations.

"I _cannot_ believe she's been in that prison all this time," he said, shaking his head.

"It forces me to wonder who else they have locked away. I'll admit I had my suspicions regarding her location, but…to keep her in the dark cells…Why wouldn't they just kill her?" When Roy's grip tightened slightly on her arm she fully realized the potential insensitivity of what she'd just said. "I apologize. You're concerned and that was…"

"No, you've no need to apologize…you make a valid point. If she's such a threat, why keep her alive at all?" His facial expression became contemplative as his mind worked through various explanations.

"Do you know what she has on them? Or perhaps why she was taken in the first place?" Riza had mostly heard rumors when it came to Lady Mustang, and had always harbored some curiosity concerning her disappearance. However, after the incident, she assumed that her father had been involved. And Riza's experience with Lord Hawkeye had taught her when _not_ to ask certain questions.

Roy shrugged lightly, thoughtfully. "My aunt was not only a skilled leader and businesswoman, she also dealt in information. I always thought that her disappearance was related to her vast connections in every region and country. She could certainly bring a great deal of force to bear against the Führer, which is one reason _we_ need her."

"True. But from the perspective of Hawkeye and Bradley, that is merely another argument in favor of her death." They neared the door to his rooms and Riza reached out to open it so they could enter, closing it behind them.

"Indeed…She must somehow know something they do not." He was a couple paces ahead of her at that point; closer to the center of the room. His features bore that look of concentration that she felt became him so well.

Riza took a few strides until she stood facing him and said, "Hold that thought." Placing one hand on his chest, her other ran up the side of his neck and she kissed him, dissolving the distance separating them. Roy reacted without hesitation, curling his right arm around her waist, his other hand gliding up her waist and along her arm. She felt the pressure of his body against hers and bit _his_ lip slightly in response. He was so _warm_ and it took all her willpower to remind herself that he was injured.

Fortunately, in some respects, they were interrupted by a knock on the door at which point Riza pulled away and sighed. Straightening his shirt, she met his gaze and said, "I kindly request that you heal… _soon_."

"I will certainly do my best." He grinned as he fiddled with the collar of her shirt.

She smirked and said, to whoever waited on the other side of the door, "Enter."

"Uncle Roy!" Elicia shouted as she ran into the room with the barks of Hayate that generally accompanied her, Gracia following at a more leisurely pace. She held up a small packet and added, "Look! Cookies! These'll help you feel better."

Roy sat carefully in one of the armchairs near the fire and Elicia handed him the cookies, which he began to unwrap. Riza went to stand next to Gracia, who was watching her daughter with the eyes of a loving mother. Riza chuckled. "Sometimes I think Hayate's more Elicia's now than mine."

Gracia smiled as she watched. "I can see what you mean. They're inseparable." After a moment she added, "Elicia tells me she's spending the night with you?"

"Yes, she asked to come sleep in my room tonight."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I enjoy spending time with her. She was great on the horse today, by the way…she'll be quite the rider when she's older." Riza nudged Gracia with her elbow and said, "Go…spend time with Maes."

Gracia put a hand on her upper arm. "Thanks." Turning to Elicia she said, "Goodnight, darling. Be good for Auntie Riza."

"I will, Mama." Elicia briefly left Roy's side to give her mother a hug and then quickly returned.

With a wave, Gracia left and Riza walked into her own room, removed the knife from her boot, and then unlaced them. She pulled them off and set them next to her bed, exchanging her current stockings for fresh ones. Hearing a knock on the door in Roy's room, she walked back in that direction and saw Nicholas standing in the still open door. She gestured to Roy that she would take care of it and approached her steward.

"Lady Riza," he said with a nod. "Lady Elicia requested that popcorn and her new favorite game of checkers be brought to her."

She took the items and, with a small smile, told him, "I think you are wrapped around that little girl's finger."

"Aren't we all, my lady?"

She chuckled. "Why, yes. I believe we are." Riza held up what he'd brought and added, "Thank you, Nicholas."

"Will you be needing anything else, my lady?"

"Actually, could you have more water sent up?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you." Riza turned and set the items on the table nearest Elicia. She then walked to the small bar along the wall and poured two glasses of whiskey. Approaching the fire, she set one on the table for Roy and then took a seat in the other armchair. She sipped from her own glass as Roy held his own up in a gesture of gratitude; she nodded.

"Uncle Roy, do you want to play too?" Elicia asked as she set about commandeering the room: she moved the table so they could play her game, she pulled up another chair, and then climbed up onto it.

"I would love to, as long as your Aunt Riza doesn't mind." He glanced up at her with his last words.

"Of course not. Be careful though, Mustang. I hear Elicia's very skilled at checkers."

"I _am_. I beat Miss Winry three times!" She proudly shared as she set up the board.

" _Three times_! That's incredible, princess," Roy replied. Riza watched them interact and had the thought that Roy and his unofficial niece were rather adorable together. The three passed an enjoyable evening together and at one point Elicia curled up with Hayate in her chair and fell asleep.

The two adults chatted for a while until the fire died down and Riza carefully lifted the young girl. She carried her into the other bedroom, pulled back the covers and set Elicia on the bed where she slipped the girl's shoes off. They went to bed, followed by the small dog, and she put her arm around the niece who cuddled up next to her. She kissed the top of Elicia's head and smiled at the pleasant night they'd had, her thoughts only briefly wandering to the man they'd spent it with before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, have a good one, and I hope you like the chapter! :)


	8. A Blade in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **A Blade in the Night**

"I should be going, Hughes," Roy intoned, his voice only slightly belying his frustration.

It was around ten days after the evening on which he found out where his aunt had been the last few years, and Roy was feeling much better. He was by this time sufficiently healed to be going on a smaller mission with Riza to get himself really moving again.

"It's better this way, Roy. You know it would be far too suspicious if we weren't at the Gala." Maes spoke as they walked towards the stables. Since that first meeting, they had had a few more to iron out the various details of the mission to retrieve his aunt from the dark cells. He was still bothered by the fact that they were sending two women into Amestris' most secure prison, with only Havoc and Fuery as support, while Roy and Maes attended a party.

"Yes, yes, I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better about conceivably sending people to their deaths. I'd always rather be the one risking my neck." Roy was coming to the realization that this possibly had more to do with his concern for Riza than anything else. He tried to tell himself that it was pointless to worry, that they had a job to do, but it did not help.

Maes shook his head and sighed. "I hate to say this, Roy, but you're too important to…"

Roy cut him off sharply. "I'm no more important than anyone else."

"Except you _are_ , my friend," Hughes replied, placing a hand on Roy's arm. "You're the only one that can take on Lord Hawkeye. We have to be able to fight fire with fire, literally, and you're our only chance."

Roy hated hearing that, and he refused to believe that his life was more valuable than any other. "I understand that, Maes. But she's my aunt, she raised me, I should be there." Roy stopped walking, sighed, and lowered his voice, running a hand through his hair. "And I don't particularly like sending her in there unprotected. Alright?"

Hughes laughed, partially hunched over, and then forced himself to stop when he saw his friend's glare. "I'm sorry, Roy, it's simply comical thinking of Riza Hawkeye as the one that needs protection."

"Maes, I know this might sound ridiculous, but you don't have to…"

"I understand," the other man said, interrupting him. "But, in all honesty, Maria is one of the most skilled assassins the Führer has ever had, second only to _Riza_. Separately? They're incredible. Together? They're nigh on unstoppable." He paused. "If anyone can do this, it's them."

"Ye…" They began walking once more.

Maes held up a hand to cut him off. "You're not the only one willing to sacrifice everything to get rid of Bradley. They know what they're getting into. _She_ knows what she's getting into, maybe better than anyone." After an additional thought he added, "The bastards already tried to kill us anyway. We're the _distraction_ , Roy. And we have to keep an eye on Lord Hawkeye. Our part may not be entirely easy either."

He sighed and replied, "You may be correct, Maes." They entered the stables and walked directly toward Roy's horse which was already saddled. "But that does not mean I like it." He slung the saddle bags he'd packed over his steed's back and secured them in place. After that, he went about checking the tackle and horse shoes.

"I know, my always being right must be frustrating." Hughes smirked and then lowered his voice, looking on while Roy preformed some grooming and other preparatory tasks. "Have you asked her yet?"

He took the reins and led the horse out of the stall and toward the main doors of the building, exhaling heavily once more in the process. "No…I haven't worked myself up to it."

"Why the wait? It's Hawkeye…she'll understand."

"I know that. It's more that I wondered if I even want to know. That and I assumed something along the lines of… 'Hello, I'm Roy, you're gorgeous. By the way, would you happen to know if your father murdered my parents?'…would be coming on a little strong."

Maes considered him for a moment, brow crinkling and a grin of amusement appearing on his lips. "How is it that you've ever been successful with the ladies when in truth you have _no idea_ how to talk to them?"

Roy smiled broadly. "It's the combination of brooding, rakish, and wealthy bachelor, for the most part. But I _do_ know how to talk to women…you're just married and only know how to talk to one."

Maes nodded, crossing his arms. "I suppose the 'gorgeous' part was acceptable…women do enjoy compliments."

"Who's gorgeous?" Roy turned his head toward the voice and saw Riza approaching them from the direction of the manor.

He was nearly struck dumb for a moment: the morning sun shone on her blonde hair and her cheeks were flushed prettily from whatever she'd been doing. She was dressed for travel and, he supposed, combat if necessary. Her clothing fit closely, highlighting her figure, and Roy had trouble concentrating for a moment. He had been insane the last several days, always so close to her but always busy with something. Roy tried to shake off the thoughts and return to the land of the living.

Hughes glanced at Roy and said, "We were just talking about my beautiful Gracia, who I now see walking towards us." He waved and smiled at his wife, at which point Elicia began to run toward them.

"Papa!" She ran up to her father who lifted her into his arms. "Are you leaving too?"

"Not yet, sweetheart. But Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza are. You should probably give them a big hug and wish them luck."

"Hi there, princess," Roy responded, picking her up when she stretched her arms out to him.

"Good luck, Uncle Roy."

"Thank you. We'll be careful." She gave him a hug and he closed his eyes as he squeezed back.

Elicia pulled away so she could look at him and asked, "Will you play checkers with me when you get back?"

He chuckled. "Of course. I'll even practice, so next time maybe I'll win."

"Okay!" She giggled. "Maybe Auntie Riza can help you…she beat you _and_ Papa." At that point she reached out to her aunt who then took her to receive her own good luck hug.

"Good luck, Auntie." Roy saw a small smile creep onto Riza's face.

"Thank you, sweetie. Have fun…" Lowering her voice like it was a secret, she added, "…and I think Al would play checkers with you if you asked him."

"Okay!" Throwing her arms out to her mother, who took her, she said, "Mama, can we go ask _now_?" Gracia waved at them and they heard her laughter as the pair walked back toward the house.

"Your daughter is a tough critic," Roy told him as he watched Riza walk over to accept the reins of her own horse and add her saddle bags to the equipment already there. She also went about checking the saddle, her other gear, and the horse shoes.

Maes chuckled. "That she is. I believe she gets it from her mother." After a moment he added, "Really…be careful. Who knows where another hit squad might be."

"We will be." Roy nodded

Riza rejoined them and said, "We should get going if we want to cross the border before nightfall." She turned to Maes and they shared a farewell hug. "Will you and yours still be here when we return?"

"Gracia and Elicia will, but I have to meet Alex Armstrong at the Mustang Estate to handle some things. After that, we'll see."

Riza nodded. "I understand. Be careful."

"And you two as well."

Roy nodded to his friend, they shook hands, and then Hughes left them, directing his steps up to the manor. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so," she replied.

Throwing a glance in Riza's direction he noticed she practically bristled with weapons. She had her throwing knives and a few daggers sheathed at several locations on her body. She was also taking a sword and bow with quiver that were affixed to her saddle so they'd be within easy reach. At such a demonstration, he had to wonder why he'd even been worried in the first place.

They climbed into their respective saddles and Riza asked him with a small smile, "Shall we?"

"Ladies first," Roy said while gesturing in the direction in which they were to leave.

"Ever the gentleman," she smirked, and led the way.

Rather than heading toward the main gates of the property, she led him toward the fields to the southeast. From there they left the estate to follow a little used road that ran to the south. Riza kept them to well-maintained roads that would have minimal traffic when they were present. Thus, they were able to keep a decent pace, with Roy occasionally activating the arrays on the horses to replenish their energy. They made only intermittent stops to rest their mounts and stretch their legs, managing to pass through much of the Cretan countryside as well as forest land.

Conversation was difficult owing to their speed and the accompanying sounds so the pair rode mostly in silence. Roy finally allowed himself to appreciate the lovely day surrounding him. The sun shone and the sky was clear for the moment but he noticed dark clouds on the horizon ahead of them. The ever-present mountains in the distance, which grew steadily closer, heralded the Cretan-Aerugonian border. A nice breeze tousled his locks and it felt wonderful being back on the move, no longer confined for his recovery. He felt the infrequent twinge of pain in his abdomen, but was mostly whole and healed once more.

He could hear the song of the occasional bird and the leaves rustled in the trees lining the roadway. Roy looked over at Riza and noticed her lips formed a smile of modest proportions. She sporadically closed her eyes, as if enjoying the relative silence of nature, content to let the horse lead the way for the moment.

They crossed the border after several hours of riding and found themselves within the forest on the other side of the Aerugonian Mountains. Slowly, what little light made its way through the boughs began to dissipate. As the sun started to sink, Roy started to more intensely feel the fatigue from the combination of travel and his recently ended recovery period. As if reading his mind, Riza began to pull on her reins, slowing her mount's pace just as it was becoming more difficult to see. She found a location that was apparently to her liking and dismounted, securing her horse near a patch of grass.

"Why don't we rest here for a little while? We'll be meeting our contact in the middle of the night. We have a couple hours to rest, then a little more riding, and we will reach our destination."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Roy tiredly replied as he dismounted as well and tied his horse near hers. He added, "Thank you," when she handed him some food from one of her saddle bags.

"You're welcome." She looked around, shot him a smile, and continued, "I'll take a quick look around."

Roy watched her melt into the surrounding gloom, her footsteps fading until all he could hear was the creak of tree limbs and the movement of small animals. He carefully sat down, mindful of his still mildly tender wound, and leaned against a large tree. Closing his eyes, he ate and listened intently to his surroundings for either Riza's return or someone else's arrival.

Concern was growing in the pit of his stomach when he finally heard footsteps approaching his position. He laid a hand on the pommel of the knife at his belt and slowly began to slide it from its sheath. When Riza emerged from the trees he released a breath he had not been aware he was holding and slipped his knife home.

"All clear," she quietly told him. "I located the stream we'll be following later. I wanted to make certain I could find it." She retrieved some food for herself from her saddlebag and sat next to him, shoulders brushing.

"The sky is mostly clear so we should have decent light as well." Roy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree behind him.

* * *

When Roy awoke he was in a different position than when he'd fallen asleep and his head was resting against something soft. As the fog of sleep left him he could discern footfalls nearby and the idle stomp of horses' hooves accompanied by the occasional snort. He slowly sat up, amazed that he'd managed such a deep sleep in the middle of the forest; he must have underestimated his exhaustion.

Riza was nearby, once more checking the tackle to see if it needed any adjustments to improve the animal's comfort. She looked back at him when he stood and picked up the coat on which his head had been resting. He held it out to her, assuming it was hers since he was still wearing his, and she accepted it. "Thank you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, much. I had no idea I was so tired." He checked his equipment as well to ensure it was ready in the event they needed to make a quick escape.

"It has a habit of sneaking up on you." She chuckled lightly as she slipped her jacket back on.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to rest." He placed one foot in the stirrup and lifted himself off the ground, swinging his other leg over the horse's back.

Riza mounted as well and then waved off his apology. "I'm perfectly fine. I do not need much sleep…and you're the one still healing."

She led them toward the stream, which he was able to see when the trees began to thin. They followed the flow of water for two hours at a slightly slower pace than they'd used to arrive. Eventually, they crossed the stream and entered the forest on the other side, walking their mounts until the trees once more thinned. They stopped approximately thirty feet from the edge of the forest and secured their reins to a nearby tree. From their location, they could see the western side of a rather modestly sized country home which had light visible from several of the windows. It was a three-story brick building with a lawn stretching behind it and a large barn, presumably the stables, on the eastern side.

Glancing across the sward, Roy thought he saw movement near the stables but upon closer inspection he saw nothing. They waited until a cloud passed over the moon and left their position, sprinting to the double doors between a patio and their contact's first floor library. When they reached it, Riza took a small metal tool from her hair and unlocked the door from the outside. She glanced around them, placed her ear to the door to briefly listen, and then opened it and entered. Roy followed and found himself in a comfortable room, though it was a tad ostentatious for his tastes.

They closed the door behind them and ventured slowly into the room. Their contact, a general in the Aerugonian army, was supposed to meet them there. By the clock on the mantel he could tell they still had twenty minutes until the designated time. Roy thought it odd that, though they were to meet someone in that location, there was a distinct lack of candle light or a fire. A few steps ahead of him Riza stopped and held up a hand toward him to indicate he should do the same, glancing back at him Her face was calm, but their eyes met and in hers he saw concern and a touch of unease; evidently she shared his feeling that something was not quite right.

He stayed where he stood, drawing his sword in one hand and knife in the other. Riza continued walking to the door that led to a hallway, and he heard her lock it rather than open it. Suddenly, she spun, he saw the glint of metal in her hand, and a moment later he heard a grunt of pain further into the room shortly followed by the sound of a body collapsing to the floor. Roy heard the sound of other blades being drawn and felt the tip of one at his back; he listened for the breaths of the individual behind him to gauge the distance. He leaned forward slightly and, before his enemy could react, reversed his grip on his sword and plunged it into the man's stomach. Hearing a grunt of pain and taking another step forward as the body fell behind him, Roy strained his eyes looking into the shadowy room before him.

He saw a figure advancing on Riza, but he became suddenly distracted by his own imminent threat. It was clear to him that he needed to end the altercation as quickly as possible to avoid attracting additional attention, and thus additional soldiers. The man aimed for his midsection, and rather than parrying Roy sidestepped to evade the weapon and instead whipped his own sword downward diagonally to slice his enemy's arm. The soldier tried to spin and bring his blade down simultaneously, but this time Roy blocked it with his sword and with his left hand brought his knife to meet the man's torso. When he returned his gaze to Riza, there was a man on the ground next to the door she had locked and she was in the process of meeting another enemy's attack with a sword she must have taken from the dead soldier.

"David," Riza quietly said, addressing the man she faced as she parried his downward slice. "They sent _you_? I'm a bit miffed Lord Hawkeye did not come personally."

"Oh, he wanted to. But His Majesty refused…he wants you _alive_." The man practically oozed confidence, and whether or not that was justified remained to be seen.

A light laugh left her. "I think we both know that will never happen."

Roy made sure the rest of the room was clear, and tried to listen for evidence of approaching soldiers. He kept his weapons at the ready and strode in their direction, causing David's glance to land on him. The man gave a rather wicked smile and said, "I did _not_ expect Lord Must…" Before he could finish his thought Riza attacked, her movements quick, forcing him to divert his attention from Roy. Her opponent blocked with his sword and she took the opportunity to bury her knife in his neck.

Dropping her sword next to the body, she retrieved the other knives she'd used and returned them to their sheaths. She approached Roy, shaking her head, and said with a shrug, "I always told him distraction would be the death of him. He _never_ listened." Placing a hand on his arm she said, "Are you alright?"

He still stood watching the location in which she'd just had her altercation with David. Hughes had spoken highly of her skills, and Roy was not exactly _surprised_ , this was merely first he'd see it himself. "Yes, I'm fine. And you?" His arm continued to tingle faintly even after she'd removed her hand.

"I'm alright." Riza peeked out the door they had initially used to enter. "I don't see anyone. Want to run for it?" She looked at him once more and he nodded in reply as he sheathed his weapons. Hardly a moment later she threw the door open and they sprinted back to where they'd left their mounts. As they reached the tree line, screams could be heard back in the house; their handiwork had been discovered.

They quickly climbed into their saddles and were about to head toward the mountains when Roy stopped her saying, "Riza, wait. I have an idea." She nodded and he led her to the road in front of the house. He rapidly alighted and, using his knife, carved a transmutation circle into the dirt road. When he activated it, a stone wall appeared encircling the house, barn, and a portion of the grounds. It would not hold their enemies forever, but it would at least give them time to escape.

When he turned his gaze on Riza, she sat on her horse still looking at the wall that had just appeared, mouth slightly open. She met his eyes and gave him a smile. "That was…incredible."

He resumed his position in the saddle and said, "Thank you…Now we can follow the road and they won't be able to track us as easily."

"Nice idea. I know a place we can rest." They turned their mounts west and rode in that direction until they were certain they'd traveled far enough and created enough false trails to sufficiently distract any pursuers. When they finally left the road, they used another stream to cover their tracks for a little while longer. Riza led them deep into the forest that stretched alongside the mountains, this portion further southeast than where they'd been before.

After another hour, Roy saw a small cottage in a clearing up ahead. The windows were dark and no fire was evident based on the lack of smoke billowing from the lone chimney. They tethered their horses out front where troughs of water were available and provided them with food. Removing the saddles and other tack, they carried them onto the porch where Riza took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They set their effects down on a table at one side of the room and, in what little moonlight streamed in the windows, were able to light several candles.

At that point Riza shut all the curtains and Roy saw they were in a surprisingly comfortable and clean building, for a cottage in the middle of the forest. "This is a bit more hospitable than I expected."

His comment elicited a somewhat tired smile and a chuckle. "We use it fairly frequently. Ling and Lan-Fan were just recently here so it's clean, but there's likely no food left." At his questioning look she added, "Ling has a rather…robust appetite."

In silence they went about removing their boots and making sure all the windows and doors were secure. It was when Riza walked by one of the candles she'd lit that Roy noticed something red seeping out of an opening in the upper arm of her jacket. He strode over to her and gently took her right arm in his hands to get a better look. "Riza…you're _bleeding_."

"Yes, I know. David managed a few decent attacks while I was finishing the other soldier, and I couldn't avoid him entirely. It's fine…it doesn't feel too deep."

She made to take a step away toward her saddle bags but Roy maintained his light grip on her arm. "At least let me take a look."

When she met his eyes and nodded he helped her to carefully remove her coat along with the long-sleeve shirt she wore underneath it. He found some bandages and a jug of water in a cabinet in the corner of the cottage that served as a kitchen. They sat on the bed in another corner, her hand resting on his thigh, and he tried not to think about how nice her skin felt under his fingertips.

He rinsed the cut with water, dried it with a clean bandage, and then took another and ripped it in half lengthwise. Roy took a breath, in danger of being preoccupied by the warmth of her leg pressed against his. He wrapped the bandage around her arm to cover the cut, endeavoring not to bind it too tightly. When he was finished he set the items aside and toyed with the bandage until he was certain it was secure. "How is that?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He lifted his gaze and she was already looking at him with those beautiful chestnut eyes of hers. They watched each other for a moment and he felt his skin heat up as Riza's fingers traveled softly up his thigh. Her lips were parted just so; he wanted to feel them again. They acted simultaneously: her left hand reaching his cheek just as their lips came together and his left arm wound around her back. He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him, her hands gliding across his collar bone to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off and throwing it to the side. Their lips danced as Roy slipped a hand beneath the sleeveless top she still wore and her fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

He ran his other hand up her thigh, to her hip and around her back, tightening his hold. A laugh escaped her when he suddenly stood, lifting her, and turned, gently placing her on the bed. He removed his shirt and tossed it behind him before placing a knee next to her hip and lowering himself toward her. His free hand ghosted along her waist while he kissed her collarbone, her neck, and her hand clenched in his hair, eliciting a small groan from him. With her hand still in his hair she brought his face to hers, where she claimed his mouth once more.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and have a great day! :)


	9. Next Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **Next Time**

A couple mornings later, Riza again found herself waking up in Roy's arms; except this time it was in her larger and much more comfortable bed. She lay on her back, his arm slung across her waist as he slept on his side, and gazed at the bed hangings above and around her. It was yet quite early, the room was only dimly lit, and the manor as a whole was still quiet: this was one of her favorite parts of the day.

She turned her head slightly and glanced at the man next to her, a small smile flitting across her features. Lifting her left hand, Riza brought it to meet his right and gently traced along his fingers to his forearm. Her thoughts turned to their first night together, which had been incredible and long overdue in her opinion. The subsequent morning, they'd risen early and raced back to the estate, hoping to arrive before Hughes' departure.

David's surprise upon seeing Lord Mustang had forced them to consider that perhaps Roy had not been the true target of that hit squad. After all, Hughes worked more closely with them for a reason: to keep Roy free of suspicion for as long as possible. Thus, in a few hours, he would be returning to his life, because it would be foolish to throw away all the work that had gone into crafting Lord Mustang's apparent loyalties. Now, more than ever, their hopes rested on Lady Mustang, her knowledge, and her own network. And until they could free her, they desperately needed to maintain the status quo.

One reason this bothered Riza was that _she_ was the most capable of keeping Roy and Maes safe. However, until they were certain that Lord Mustang's cover was compromised, she could not be seen with them. She preferred not to dwell on the fact that she may be developing feelings for someone at an inappropriate time.

Suddenly, his soft, drowsy voice drew her from her reverie as he moved closer. "What are you thinking about?"

"Not a thing." The corners of her mouth curved upward and she turned her head to better see his face.

"Liar." His eyes were still closed and he wore a ghost of a smile.

She chuckled quietly. "Very well…You."

His eyes popped open and found hers, his lips curved into a full grin, and then he kissed her. "Now, _that_ is something I could get used to."

"What?"

"You thinking about me."

"Well…try not to…because I'm already thinking about breakfast."

He laughed. "Ahh…the beautiful ones forget so quickly."

"Keep the compliments coming and perhaps I'll remember you after you leave." As she said the words she noticed her own disappointment at the idea of his departure.

"So I have a chance?" He used the arm resting on her waist to turn her on her side and pull her towards him.

Riza brought a hand up to the side of his face and played with a lock of his hair. "A small one, I suppose." Her lips formed a smirk.

He moved his hand along her waist, enjoying the feel of it, and grinned again. "Then that's all I need. I'm Roy Mustang… _unforgettable_."

She chuckled and started to roll away, saying, "Breakfast it is…do I want toast with jam? Or maybe…" Her laughter grew when he abruptly pulled her back toward him, slipped a leg between hers, and held her against him.

Riza wrapped an arm around his back to press their bodies together, a soft whimper escaping her when they kissed. "I _love_ that I can make you do that." He kissed her again.

She smiled. "I do, too…But…"

Roy grazed her lips with his, shaking his head lightly. "None of that."

" _But_ , you should probably go. You have to leave in a couple hours. And Julianne will be here soon."

He placed a trail of kisses along her neck, his breath hitting her skin as he playfully asked, "Trying to get rid of me now?"

"Not at all." Her voice softened unintentionally with the unavoidable thought that it could be ages before they have another moment like this.

He tightened his hold on her. "Riza, I…"

A loud knock interrupted him, two sets of eyes jumping to the door, followed by a maid's voice saying, "Good morning, my lady." She glanced back to Roy, eyebrows raised with a smirk as if to say, 'I warned you, didn't I?' He kissed her one last time, his warm fingers running up her bare back, and jumped out of bed. As he was closing the door to his room she put on her robe and answered her own, opening it to allow the young woman to enter.

"Good morning, Julianne." Riza quickly looked behind her to check the room and saw that Roy had forgotten his pants.

The maid nodded and moved to set the tray she carried on the table by the fireplace. "My lady, I've brought your usual tea."

"Thank you, Julianne." She casually strode toward her bedside table and, as she poured herself a glass of water, kicked the clothing underneath the bed.

"You're welcome, my lady. Lord Grumman was asking to speak with you before he leaves for the capital this afternoon."

"Of course. Please inform him that I will meet him in the study once I'm ready."

"Yes, my lady. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you." With a bob of the head Julianne left and Riza turned toward the door between hers and Roy's rooms, which was already opening. She grabbed the trousers from under the bed and tossed them to him as they shared a quiet laugh. "You might need these."

"Thank you." They looked at each other for a moment, and Roy appeared to be about to take a step toward her and say something, until there was a knock on his own door. His head turned briefly toward the other entrance to his room and she could see the movement of his shoulders as he exhaled. They shared a long look, she gave him a small smile, and he was gone.

Riza drank her morning tea as she prepared for her day, trying to recall everything she'd planned to do. Sifting through a few possibilities in her mind, the first of which was now to speak with her grandfather, she dressed. After lacing up her boots, she slipped the few weapons she always kept on her person in their various hiding places. With one more sip to finish her tea, and a quick glance in the mirror to check her appearance, she strode toward the door and exited her room.

She walked down the hallway and entered the study, finding her grandfather at a small table before the fireplace. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she sat across from him, poured herself some tea, and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Riza dear." He waved at the tray of food in front of him. "Would you care for some breakfast? I won't be going down to the dining room this morning."

"Thank you." She took some fruit and toast, adding, "When must you leave?"

"In an hour or two. I need to return a little earlier than planned."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. I merely have to meet with General Alvarez for dinner." He took a bite and washed it down with tea. "Have you heard back from Maria? I know when she left last week you were planning to ask her about the hit squad that attacked Mustang and Hughes."

Riza nodded. "I received a letter from her yesterday. From what she could find, Hughes _was_ the main target. At the same time, they were _not_ specifically instructed to keep Mustang alive. It's possible their suspicions may be growing, but it seems we have some time yet."

"Good. We need them to wonder a bit longer."

"They are taking quite a risk in returning. If the Führer has actually found them out, they could be dead before we have a chance to do anything about it."

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is a necessary risk."

"Yes, yes, I know." She nodded with a sigh that sounded at least slightly resigned.

Her grandfather cocked his head to the side and gazed at her, a knowing grin on his face. "You've become rather fond of the young man, haven't you?" Riza's only response was to raise her eyebrows and take a drink. "Alright, alright…none of my business," he chuckled. "What are your plans for today?"

"Rebecca and I will be collecting what I need to prepare the poison we discussed. We don't need it for several weeks, but some of the ingredients need to be dried and treated in a particular manner." She took another sip and continued. "We can likely find much of what I need nearby. I'll only visit the apothecary if absolutely necessary."

"You're trying to avoid a purchase record…that's a wise idea."

She nodded. "Al should also be returning with a message from Ling…he's on his way to deliver the painting to the Emperor of Xing."

"That's good news. The artwork was the man's final demand."

"I certainly hope so. If I have to keep stealing Xingese relics someone may notice. Even before the painting there was a necklace, a katana, and a seemingly ancient book. They were not exactly low-profile pieces." Riza took a bite and savored the strawberry preserves, her favorite.

Grumman waved off her concern. "While eccentric, the Emperor is a reasonable man. He understands that ousting Bradley is in his best interest. It was only a matter of time before the Führer took advantage of the armies at his disposal and crossed the desert."

"Very true." She set down her tea, dabbed at her mouth with a serviette, and gave him a smile. "I should go, I have to meet Rebecca. You will be back before I leave for Central City in a few weeks?"

"Yes, of course."

Riza nodded, rose from her seat, and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, grandfather. Do be careful."

"And you as well, my dear."

"I am _always_ careful," she replied with a smile and exited the study with a wave, directing her steps toward the stairs. Once she was outside she grinned in response to the sunshine pouring down around her; it turned the grass such a bright green. As she walked toward the stables she glanced around, wondering if she might see Roy before he left. Then, with a shrug to herself, Riza thought that perhaps it would be better to leave things as they had earlier that morning.

Any promises or expectations could be easily broken or disappointed by the uncertainty alone of their respective situations. She gave a small nod, assuring herself that she was thinking rationally by recognizing the potential impossibility of a relationship with Lord Mustang. She tried to ignore the feeling in her chest that appeared when she considered that idea. Riza Hawkeye was _not_ one to become emotional; at least not usually.

She reached the stables and found her horse's stall, going about the business of saddling and grooming him. When she was finished, she took the reins and led her steed out toward the end of the building at which she and Rebecca had agreed to meet, smiling when she saw her friend waiting for her. "Good morning."

"Morning! It feels like forever since we've been able to go for a ride together."

Both women climbed into the saddle and started off in the direction of a particular grove of trees in which Riza knew they could find some of the plants for which they'd be searching. The soft sound of hooves hitting the lawn could be heard along with the creak of leather. "I know. It's been so busy with all the extra people in the house." After a moment she added, "And thank you so much for your help with everything, Becca. I've no idea what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome. You know I enjoy it. I just appreciate that you let me practically live here." Rebecca's words ended with a chuckle.

"We love having you stay with us," Riza replied, shooting a smile in her friend's direction. "You are welcome for as long as you want or need to live here."

"Thank you," she replied with a grin, and then shook her head. "I don't understand _how_ my father can follow the Führer so blindly."

"Fear and wealth can be powerful motivators…they've worked for Bradley for a long time."

"Well, they have definitely worked on my father…the idiot…since he's officially disowned me for being too closely associated with Lord Grumman and yourself."

Riza shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Becca."

Rebecca gave a half-hearted wave. "I suppose it's for the best. I had begun to worry that one of the few times I saw him he'd decide to try to use me for information…or just turn me over to the Führer." A rather wicked grin appeared on her face and she added, "Anyway, my pain has been assuaged by all the handsome men Lord Mustang brought with him."

Riza chuckled, feeling her lips curving upward. "Yes, I see you've spent a great deal of time with Sir Jean Havoc in particular. Anything I should know?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Is there anything _I_ should know about you and Mustang?" The smirk was evident in her friend's voice.

"Ahh, look…it seems we've arrived." Riza gestured toward the field and grove of trees before them.

The two women dismounted, securing the reins of their horses to a wooden fence, and Rebecca's laughter filled the air. "What an incredibly smooth subject change, Riza. I believe I may have hit a nerve."

As her chuckles died down she replied, "I'm certain I haven't the slightest idea to _what_ you're referring."

"I would have thought a world-class assassin would be a better liar. You've proved me wrong."

"I am a wonderful liar…just not with _you_ , for some reason." Riza shrugged and tossed a small bag to the brunette for the plants they would be collecting.

Rebecca gave her a slight reprieve and said, "Now, please remind me, what are we looking for?"

"First we need to find the _scyllia sillenica_ …it's low to the ground with small blue flowers and usually three to four petite green leaves. Get as much as you can…I've seen them out here before." They began treading slowly through the grass, slightly higher in this area since it had not been scythed for a couple weeks, keeping their eyes trained on the ground.

"Now, we were talking about Mustang…don't think I've forgotten."

Riza laughed. "Of course, you would not be so easily distracted." She found a few of the plants and slipped them carefully into the bag she carried.

"Of course not." Rebecca paused and sighed as she picked some of the flowers. "So, what's happened between you two? You seem a bit more cheerful lately…And I've seen you _flirt_ with him." She said these last words as if she'd clinched her victory.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. You're not terribly obvious about it, Ms. Always Reserved, but it's true."

"Nothing of note has happened," Riza lied, all the while well aware that Rebecca would definitely consider having slept with him to be noteworthy. "He's leaving, anyway, and either one of us could die in this rebellion at any time. I don't believe there's really much to discuss since it seems to me it would be best to not get involved."

"Well, just keep in mind that while you cannot choose who you care for or when you meet them, you _can_ choose to not let circumstances dictate the course of action you take."

"Obviously, spending time with Sir Jean has addled your brain…you've become _optimistic_."

Along with Rebecca's laughter Riza could hear the sound of hoof beats coming nearer to their location. She looked up from the flower's she was picking and saw a rider approaching them, wondering what had transpired and why it could not have waited until they returned to the manor. A jolt of concern shot through her at the thought that something could have happened to her grandfather, Mustang, or Hughes after they'd left. When she saw that the rider had short black hair, she assumed it was Fuery coming to find them.

Riza turned her attention back to the ground before her, collecting the last few plants in the cluster she'd found and then stood. The rider was dismounting and it was then she realized it was Roy, after which she shared a brief look with Rebecca who smiled smugly. She returned her gaze to him, watching him walk toward her, and he greeted her friend with a nod saying, "Lady Rebecca."

"Lord Mustang," the brunette replied with a nod as well, the amused grin never leaving her face.

Riza continued to watch him, and when his eyes found hers they bored into her. She tried to come up with a reason for his surprise arrival and her features took on a questioning look, to which he made no response.

Finally, as he closed the distance between them, strides purposeful, he said, "Lady Riza." All she could do was nod because a moment later Roy took one final step to stand in front of her, so close that hardly an inch separated them. At the same time his left hand came to rest just below her ear and gently pulled her face toward his, bringing their lips together as his right arm wound around her. Her hands found their way to his chest and moved slowly upward and his arm pulled her close, her body flush with his. His hand left her face and moved to her back while her hands continued up to his neck. His lips were hot on hers and as he held her securely against him she momentarily forgot where she was, her fingernails digging lightly into his skin.

When he pulled back she made a small noise of disapproval when his mouth did not immediately find hers again. She opened her eyes, biting her lip mid-smile at the feeling of his hands on her waist.

He grinned and said, "Just something to help you remember…I didn't want to leave you with the wrong idea."

"And that would be?"

"That I was in any way not interested."

Riza's smile broadened. "Well, your interest has been noted."

"And I'll take that dazzling smile as evidence of yours."

"I suppose that is acceptable."

"I have to leave."

"I know." She nodded and then kissed him again, saying, "Until next time, then."

"Until next time," Roy nodded, giving her a smaller, more private grin. He turned and walked back toward his horse, giving Rebecca another brief nod. He climbed back into the saddle and she watched for a few seconds as he galloped away.

Rebecca came to stand next to her and said, "You're right…it's definitely best not to get involved."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	10. The Führer's Prison

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Führer's Prison**

It was midnight on an overcast and mildly cool evening with almost a promise of rain in the near future. Out the window the black silhouettes of trees swayed in something slightly stronger than a breeze. The Führer's Gala was set to begin later that day and Riza lay awake, as she'd done most of the night, in hers and Maria's hiding place just outside Central City. Staring at the ceiling, numerous thoughts passed through her head regarding the task set them that day.

She contemplated Roy and how they'd not seen each other for a few weeks; not since he had to return to his life to keep up appearances. Riza found herself _missing_ him, which was a relatively new experience for her. If she closed her eyes, she could feel his lips on hers, hear his laugh, feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. And those thoughts made her unconsciously bite the inside of her lip in a very unladylike manner. Still, if all went well today they would not see each other, and his true allegiance would not be revealed until they were prepared (if it was not already known).

Her attention then turned to her grandfather who was waiting for them to bring Lady Mustang to his estate. Unlike governors of the regions within Amestris, the attendance at the Gala of the governors of the annexed countries was less expected. Anyway, Grumman's views were well-known and his appearance would have actually been a surprise. The only reason he'd not yet been assassinated was the threat of a Cretan revolt. However, soon enough Bradley would send her father in to decimate Creta like he did Ishval. They were running out of time.

Riza figured that the only reason she was still alive, aside from those times they failed to assassinate _her_ of course, was because she left and never went back. Until now.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly, forcing the thoughts back. Riza had to calm her mind, be the assassin that found the weakness and exploited it without remorse, who analyzed the situation objectively and acted decisively. Today she could not afford to be worrying about her grandfather, or thinking about the handsome Roy Mustang.

There was a soft knock on the door and she looked over as it opened to see Maria tread quietly into the room. The brunette was ready, armed, and probably had not slept much either.

"It's time?" Riza asked, meeting her friend's eyes.

"Yes." Maria nodded almost undetectably.

She sat up, turned to swing her legs over the side of the bed, and stood in one continuous motion. Fully clothed in black, she was also already armed, with knives secreted away in numerous locations on her body.

"Let's go then." Riza led the way out of the room and down to the basement where they opened a trap door in the floor that led to an underground tunnel. She descended the cold metal ladder and dropped down onto the stone walkway, Maria following closely behind after securing the door. They walked in the direction of the underground prison, a stone wall to their left, and water flowing on their right. "I forgot the smell down here," the blonde quietly said.

Maria chuckled softly. "That's hard to do."

After travelling down some stairs, they reached a heavy door set on iron hinges and Riza carefully picked the lock, opening the door cautiously. Closing it, she locked it behind her to cover their tracks and they followed a narrow hallway. It was pitch black, so they each had one hand along the wall, following a mental map to a certain room in this area no longer in use.

Suddenly, her hand trailing along the wall felt nothing: that was one hallway. The wall disappeared two additional times and Riza stopped, saying, "This is it." They turned down another hall and walked until they could see the faintest beam of light falling before them. They stood facing each other, one woman on each side of the trap door alchemized in the ceiling above them. Maria's face was just distinguishable in the gloom, and it looked much like she imagined hers did: calm, emotionless, ready.

She nodded and then gave Maria a leg-up so the woman could both reach the door and be steady enough to open it. The brunette flipped the door open quietly and pulled herself up and into the room above them. Riza glanced from the opening above her to the hallway around her, judging the height of the ceiling. Shaking her body loose, she placed herself directly below the small doorway, bent her knees, and swung her arms back for momentum. Exploding upward, she grasped the edge of the opening with her hands and allowed herself to swing slightly forward and back. On the second swing back, she used the motion to pull her body upward, bringing her left knee up to rest on the floor next to her left hand and then pulling her right leg up as well.

She stood and Maria closed the small door behind them, covering it back up with straw that was strewn on the floor. They were in a cell in sub-basement six. A practically insignificant amount of torchlight poured in through the small barred window set into the heavy door. They made sure to keep to the shadows and spoke little, aware that they had several hours to wait until they were to meet Havoc and Fuery.

At relatively regular intervals, a guard or two would walk by on a patrol and the women kept track of time based on those rounds. Riza and Maria could hear the men chatting unconcernedly, clearly not expecting any of the prisoners to be going anywhere. Though six was the lowest basement, it often had the most lax security because it was assumed to already be the most secure. Few knew that there were other portions of the prison, sewers, and tunnels that ran below this floor.

At one point, she could hear trays of food being slid into the other cells and then one popped into theirs. Once the men were gone, they both reached toward the tray and split the food, unappetizing though it was. It would do neither of them any good to sit in this cell for hours with little movement and no food.

Finally, the patrols became less frequent, signally that security personnel were being pulled in order to protect, or perhaps keep in line, the important people attending the Gala. Riza glanced at Maria, who nodded that she was ready and aware of the time. Unlocking the door from the inside, they quietly opened it, slipped out, and locked it behind them, returning her pin to her hair for safe keeping.

They strode casually yet purposefully to the door leading to the stairs that would take them to the upper floors. Heads held high, they chatted as they walked, behaving as if they belonged there. For the time being at least, they could not afford anyone questioning their presence or Bradley and Hawkeye would be tipped off.

The stairwells and halls were brightly lit with torches, and despite the continual movement of guards contained a slight note of mustiness. The stench of prisoners not permitted to bathe, and who frequently urinated and defecated in their cells, was rank. Riza briefly wondered how she had been able to walk these halls at all, but did her best to appear unperturbed by the smell.

They saw surprisingly few guards until they arrived around the corner from the door to the dark cells. This particular entrance was always locked and kept guarded by two men. Riza stood next to Maria, their backs to the wall, and waited for Havoc and Fuery to meet them in this predetermined location. Finally, to her right, she heard footsteps and looked up, a hand reaching for her knives. She recognized the two men, though they had pilfered a couple guard uniforms to infiltrate the prison and blend in; they all exchanged nods of greeting.

She nodded at Maria who turned the corner and walked up to the two men outside the dark cells, one of whom angrily told her, "You are not permitted to enter, assassin, you know that."

Laughing lightly, the smirk audible in her voice, she replied, "I am now." Maria quickly crashed the men's heads together, knocking them out, and they crumpled to the floor.

Riza ran around the corner, grabbed one guard's keyring, and unlocked the door as swiftly as she was able. Fuery and Havoc helped to move the downed guards out of the way and kept an eye out for more. They opened the door and quickly walked inside, watching as the inner guard turned toward the commotion.

From behind her came the sound of the other guards' prone forms being dragged in and the door being shut and locked. Riza slid one of her knives out of its sheath as she spun and kicked the guard in the gut, forcing him back against the wall. Before he could move, she had a hand on his chest holding him in place and a blade at his throat. His breath quickened in fear and his eyes widened as he realized who exactly was holding a knife at his neck.

"You…you're…"

"Where's Lady Mustang?" Her voice was calm and firm as steel. Riza's eyes bored into his, her face an impassive mask, making it clear that she was perfectly willing and able to kill him. The man continued to look at her, and silence reigned as her companions waited.

"P-please…I…I…don't know. They d-don't tell us. I…"

She interrupted him, "You hear things. You know. I will not ask again," and pushed her knife just a touch further.

The man raised a tentative, rather shaky hand and pointed down the hall stretching to her right. He cleared his throat and his eyes darted again to the weapon there. "Cell…seven."

In response, Riza removed the blade from his throat and flipped it against her forearm. She brought her arm across her body, and whipped her hand back toward his head, contacting the side of his skull with the pommel of her knife to knock him out. The man slumped to the floor and Havoc pulled him over to join his fellow unconscious guards.

She glanced at her group and then started down the hallway, Maria right next to her and the men close behind. They reached the cell, unlocked the door, and drew their weapons; they could not be sure of precisely what might be behind door number seven. The guard could have lied, or Lady Mustang could have lost her mind entirely and might decide to attack thinking they're guards. Riza cautiously opened the door and let it swing outward.

"Lady Mustang?" she inquired, searching the gloom of the cell for a body, the torch behind them providing insufficient light.

Suddenly there was a rustle on the far, right-hand corner of the tiny room and someone stood. The individual had a slightly larger build than Riza had expected, and was taking slow steps toward the now open door. A rather gruff voice said, "Well, it's about damn time that boy got me out of here."

Finally, a head poked out and a tall, broad-shouldered woman appeared wearing the remnants of what must have been an exquisite and luxurious dress. The woman's eyes found her own and then moved to everyone else in turn, coming to rest on Havoc, who was likely the only individual she recognized. "Havoc, isn't it?" He nodded in reply. "Where's Roy?"

"He's at the Gala to allay suspicions, my lady," Havoc said.

"We're friends of his," Riza said with the slight shrug of one shoulder. She walked around the woman to close the cell door and lock it to make the escaped fugitive at least a smidgen less obvious.

"Indeed? I know who you are, girl. Look a bit like your father, don't you?" Lady Mustang stood with her arm around Havoc's shoulders, who was helping support her.

Riza stiffened barely perceptibly at those words as she finished toying with the lock. She then rose, stuck that ever useful pin back in her hair, and turned saying, "I assure you, I'm slightly less homicidal."

Lady Mustang chuckled and said, "I can see why my Roy-boy would like you."

The blonde let an amused smile slip onto her face, having never heard Lord Mustang referred to as 'Roy-boy.' A sudden banging could be heard coming from the direction of the door they used to gain entry to this floor of cells. The smile fell from her lips and she met Maria's eyes, who then took up the rear of the group. Riza led them down the hall, further away from the entry door, hoping they would find another exit. Every other floor in the damn prison had more than one entry point, and she was betting that this one did as well.

They passed more hallways, and she realized there were far more cells on this floor than she'd thought. There was no telling who else might be held there, invisible to the rest of the world. How many deaths or disappearances had been the work of Bradley?

As they ran, Havoc and Lady Mustang were close behind her, and she heard the steps coming down the hall on her right just in time to push them back toward Maria. Not a moment later, Riza was shoved forcefully against the wall to her left and her shoulder smacked on the unforgiving stone. The knife in her hand clattered to the floor and she reached for another but a large hand was already gripping her neck, lifting her off the ground, pressing her back against the wall. The clash of steel came from nearby as her friends were also engaged in combat; this man was clearly not alone. Wonderful.

Unable to get any air, she closed her eyes for a second, forcibly calming her heart and respiration rates to conserve oxygen and promote rational thought. Her awareness expanded and everything seemed to slow down: she felt the rough skin of the hand clenched around her neck, the blood pulsing through the forearm that her own hands grasped for support, the man's other arm reaching for a weapon, swords clanging to her right, the soft sound of Maria's knife burrowing into some unfortunate man's flesh.

In barely a heartbeat, Riza erupted into action. Her left hand rose to the man's fingers and grabbed two of them, bending them backwards until they popped. His grip loosened and he tried to pull his arm away while bringing a knife around with his other, but she did not give him the chance. She quickly lifted her legs, placing her right leg on his shoulder with her foot behind his neck and crossing her left leg over it, throwing him off balance. As they fell, she braced his shoulder with her lower legs and jerked his arm, dislocating the joint entirely.

They landed on the floor, the guard shouting in pain as Riza rolled away and pulled a throwing knife from its sheath on her arm, rising to her knees to whip it down the hallway. The knife buried itself in the back of one of the guards attacking Fuery and the man fell. She jumped to her feet and ran down the hall, retrieving the recently used knife.

After a step another knife flew from her hand, this one slipping between two of one soldier's ribs to puncture a lung. Another man turned, alerted to her presence when his comrade fell, and started his approach. They locked eyes and he was bringing his sword arm down for an attack. No weapon in her hand, she quickened her pace, bringing herself inside his wingspan and blocking his arm with hers. Landing a jab on his solar plexus, she gripped his wrist and twisted hard until there was a loud crack and his sword clattered to the floor. She kneed him in the groin and threw him headfirst against the wall where he fell and lay still.

She drew a knife and flipped it in her left hand so she was holding it by the blade, throwing it at the last man fighting Maria. It sliced through the arm poised to attack her friend which distracted him sufficiently for the brunette to finish him off. The two women shared another look and Riza went about repossessing her knives before approaching Lady Mustang, Fuery, and Havoc.

"Everyone alright?" Her gaze flicked over her companions looking for any injuries: everyone seemed to still be in one piece. A series of breathless nods from her group was the only response.

Maria came up beside her. "So much for getting in and out with as little bloodshed as possible."

"We knew it might happen. We have to get out of here." Riza led them further down the hallway and they found a platform set back into the wall connected to a system of ropes and chains. It appeared that it was able to be moved upward and downward to different floors of the prison. She looked at Maria. "I'm thinking this connects directly with the waterway below so they can bring prisoners to and from this floor without being seen."

They glanced up as the sound of footsteps and the clank of armor and weapons reached them. Maria wryly said, "I'm thinking it's our only option at the moment."

Riza nodded, throwing open the gates blocking the elevator. "Everybody in…Fuery, can you figure out how to work this?"

"Yes…wow, this is fascinating. Look at this, it…" Sir Kain Fuery was extremely intelligent and had a tendency to become very interested in the inner workings of any device. Normally, this did not bother her, and she actually found it entertaining. Now, however…

"Fuery, you know I like you, but right now I don't need an explanation. Just get us out of here." She tore her eyes from the hallway for the briefest of instants to see that he understood.

"Yes, Lady." Fuery nodded, pulled on a lever, and the platform began to descend just in time because soldiers were now visible at the end of the hall. Fortunately, after a few seconds, they were out of site.

They passed other floors and saw no guards. If they were lucky, word had not spread quickly enough that they were using the platform. After only three floors, they were surrounded by stone and the wooden structure of the moving platform.

"This is quite the rescue, young lady. At least I hope it's a rescue," Lady Mustang was leaning against the lone wooden wall, watching Riza and catching her breath. She was apparently a touch out of shape after having spent the last few years locked in an underground cell.

She gave a small smile in response and said, "It is.," as she drew one of her knives. To everyone else she added, "Draw your weapons. Who knows what's waiting for us at the bottom." After another thought, she said, "Remember, this is exit plan C. We are to meet Alex in the forest outside Central. Is anyone at all uncertain of what they must do?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good."

"I can hear rushing water. I think we're almost there," Maria said as she came to stand next to Riza at the front of the platform. They looked down and suddenly their feet were bathed in more torchlight. As the opening widened, they saw that they had in fact found the waterway below the Führer's compound. A well-lit open space stretched before them and eventually narrowed into a tunnel that she knew ran out in the direction of the forest. The tunnel was stone and had a walkway on each side with rapidly flowing water filling the middle. There was one small bridge to her right which connected this large room with the walkway on the other side of the manmade river.

She could see the spikes of a large wrought-iron gate, which could presumably cut off access, hanging from the ceiling partway down the tunnel. Several halls and doors branched off from the open room before them and the tunnel beyond. Cautiously, they exited the platform and began to quickly make their way toward the tunnel. Then, the sound they'd been dreading came from a nearby stairwell: the sound of soldiers, approaching, with weapons.

"Run!" Riza shouted and the entire group broke into a sprint. She dropped back to make sure Lady Mustang would make it, letting Maria take the lead down the left-hand walkway of the tunnel. They heard a series of loud clanks and the iron gate up ahead began to descend. The group pushed harder, running as fast as they could. Maria ducked under the gate, followed by Fuery, then Havoc, then Lady Mustang, and finally herself. The gate met the floor with a loud thud that reverberated off the stone and caused the ground to vibrate.

They continued their run toward the narrower tunnel that branched off this one, the tunnel that would take them to safety. They were nearly there when, to her dismay, the loud clanks sounded again. With a short pause to look back her fear was confirmed: they were, of course, raising the gate to come after them. She turned her head and made eye contact with Maria, who had also stopped. Her friend's wide eyes told her she knew what the blonde planned, and her nod told her she understood. Riza then looked to Fuery and Havoc, saying, "You get Lady Mustang to grandfather, do you understand?" Both men nodded, looks of resigned determination on their faces, knowing better than to argue with her.

With no more hesitation, Riza turned and sprinted back in the direction of the rising gate. Using her momentum she dropped down and slid under it, rotating and coming up in a crouch. Throwing the knife in her left hand she sliced the only rope available, hoping it would be enough to slow the gate's progress. It was a wrought-iron gate, after all, and mostly chains were involved in raising and lowering it. Fortunately, cutting the rope damaged the system enough to cause the gate to fall back to the ground with another thud.

Still in a crouch, she stabbed the nearest soldier in the thigh and spun away. Rising fully, another knife flew into the eye of an advancing soldier. Drawing two more of her many weapons, she parried another soldier's attack with her left, pushed it aside, and stabbed him in the stomach. Turning, she whipped a blade at an enemy, and another body fell. Riza dropped low, swept a man's feet aside, and put her knife in his chest when he crashed to the floor. Picking up his sword with her right, she pulled the dagger from his chest with her left.

Again standing, she met another guard's attack, parrying and moving sideways until there was an opening. The swords clanged but she almost did not hear it, lost in her absorption, in her fight to stay alive. _Just a few more between you and freedom, just a few more…_

She ran him through with the sword and turned to push another aside and deftly slice at its owner's neck with her knife. To her it felt as though it went on forever, but it was likely no more than several minutes of rapid fighting. Scanning the area, there was finally no one else with a sword poised to slice her in two. Still slightly numb, she quickly retrieved a few of her knives and made to leave before more soldiers arrived. Distances ran through her mind, and how if she was fast enough she could catch up to her group.

Riza was a mere ten yards from the mouth of a recognizable tunnel when she felt a familiar vibration in the air around her which stopped her in her tracks. To most it would be hardly noticeable, but it had been done to her numerous times before to teach her what it felt like. A chill of terror crawled up her spine and her eyes widened. She set her jaw and dropped the two knives she held to the stone floor, a sharp crack sounding. The atoms and molecules around her hummed and her eyes looked almost longingly at the dark tunnel before her as the hairs on her neck and arms stood on end. She tried to regulate her breathing so she would not pass out and raised her hands slightly in defeat.

In order to stop staring ridiculously at a tunnel opening, she closed her eyes and a tear tracked down her cheek. There was only one man in the world she'd ever feared, and at this moment he had her completely surrounded by a high concentration of oxygen, in a room filled with torches.

"Well, well, well," Lord Hawkeye said as he strolled closer, his voice flowing over her like ice water. "There's that daughter of mine. Have you missed me?"

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	11. The Führer's Gala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Führer's Gala**

A light drizzle fell on a cloudy afternoon as Roy wandered around the gentlemen's club, whiskey in hand, socializing with the Amestris elite. While outside everything appeared bleak and grey, the centuries-old club exuded warmth and elegance. Richly colored rugs graced every floor, leather armchairs were found in front of each fireplace, and the alcohol flowed freely. A veritable parade of the slightly intoxicated wealthy passed through the establishment in preparation for the infamous Gala. As every Amestrian aristocrat knew, the only way to survive one of the Führer's parties was to become sufficiently inebriated beforehand.

Finally, Roy found an empty room and slipped quietly inside, shutting the door behind him. He approached the fireplace, leaned against the mantelpiece as he took a sip of whiskey, and exhaled heavily. He began toying with the oxygen levels near the fire, manipulating the shape and intensity of the flames shooting up from burning logs. It was a meditative activity in which he frequently engaged while trying to avoid obsessing over other topics. At that moment, and in fact throughout that day, he had been actively trying not to think about Riza Hawkeye and his Aunt Chris. He was well aware that while he had been lounging in comfort Maria and Riza were waiting in what was likely a tremendously unpleasant prison cell. For that, he felt a twinge of guilt.

He pulled the watch from his vest, his lips quirking up as he ran his thumb over the face and recalled the first night he met the enigmatic blonde. He would occasionally feel chills as he remembered the sensation of her breath on his neck or her fingers in his hair. They had not seen each other for weeks, and Maes had kindly informed him that he was being an even more stubborn bastard than usual. It surprised him that someone he'd known for such a short time could have that effect on him. He could not quite explain it, but he felt as though they'd known each other for years. Roy _knew_ her, and he could not stop thinking about her, especially when he knew she was risking her life.

When his thoughts turned to his Aunt Chris, he was almost afraid to see her again, afraid of the effects of her imprisonment. She was one of the strongest people he'd ever known, but his concern had grown even greater ever since he learned of her stay in the dark cells. The Führer's prison was known neither for its comfort nor its kindness. However, of the few people that could likely survive that place and retain their sanity, Chris Mustang would be one of them.

He took another drink and tucked his watch back into its pocket in his vest as he heard the door opening. "You found me, then."

"Of course," Hughes replied, striding into the room and claiming one of the armchairs available with a sigh. "They'll be fine, Roy. Stop worrying."

"That _is_ what you keep telling me."

"Well, you should listen to me. And we should leave soon, but I thought you might need a short break."

Roy nodded. "Thank you. And don't worry, I'll be able to play the carefree playboy at the Gala."

"I know." Hughes nodded to affirm his conviction as he sipped his beverage.

"But if anything happens, I'm going to help them."

"Of course _we_ will," he replied, shaking his head with a shrug, as if he had never intended anything different.

Roy sighed as he stared into the amber liquid in his glass, clearing his throat lightly. "I've never had a woman on my mind like this before, Maes."

Hughes chuckled and rose to stand next to him near the fire, giving him a slap on the back. "I believe that means you should keep her around."

"It's not always that easy. We could die in this fight at any moment…perhaps we should not get our hopes up."

"That is exactly _why_ you should get your hopes up," his friend replied in exasperation. "You know, for an intelligent man, you can be incredibly dense at times."

"It's truly wonderful that you can be so honest with me, Maes." Roy smirked.

"Now, stop watching your alcohol like it might run away. We need to leave so we arrive at your usual time…otherwise known as fashionably late."

Roy called for a servant to have his carriage readied and pulled around to the front of the club. Both men downed what remained in their glasses, left the room to grab their overcoats, and stepped out onto the front steps. They climbed into the carriage and were on their way, rumbling along the brick-paved roads of one of Central City's older and wealthier neighborhoods.

They alighted at the Führer's palace and both Roy and Maes entered the ballroom after their weapons were taken by soldiers at the entrance. The room was brightly lit with candles and full of the chatter and laughter of the various guests. Marble pillars rose to the ceiling at equal intervals along the walls and rich tapestries depicting Bradley's feigned magnanimity hung in full view. Overall, the room was beautiful and in stark contrast to the evil emanating from the man that presided over it.

Roy and his friend were immediately the center of attention; laughing, joking, flirting, drinking. They turned mingling into an art, and moved through the crowd of arrogant kiss-asses there to pay their respects to the Führer. The man himself stood at the far end of the ballroom, Lord Hawkeye at his side, observing and being accosted by an endless procession of bootlickers who were terrified of him.

Well, Lord Roy Mustang never showed fear, nor did he wait in line. Lord Hawkeye knew him as the arrogant second Flame Alchemist, and ever since changing sides that's the identity he's had to preserve. Thus, after an adequate amount of time glad-handing various members of the nobility, they walked past those in line to greet the Führer and Lord Hawkeye. It certainly would not do for him to alter his behavior now.

Roy bowed, Maes following suit, and then rose saying, "Your Majesty, what an honor to be here today."

Bradley merely looked down at them, his gaze jumping from one man to the other, expression unreadable. "Lord Mustang, we heard you were injured recently and were unsure if you would be here. How nice to see you've recovered." Bradley and Hawkeye shared a subtle look.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Yes, Aerugonian smugglers…nasty business. But I'm thrilled to have healed in time for the party. There are many lovely ladies in attendance, as usual." He gave a womanizer's grin and a nod to convey his 'appreciation.'

They were dismissed by the Führer and stopped to speak briefly with Lord Hawkeye who said, "You're the same Roy I remember, I see." He had a horribly cheerful smile on his face that did nothing to melt the chill in his eyes. Hawkeye offered his hand to shake so Roy took it, pushing back the anger that did its utmost to fight its way out as he thought about the burn scars on Riza's back. "Nice to see you, young man. Too bad we can't steal you back from that estate of yours." Turning his attention to Maes he said, "Lord Hughes, _where_ is your lovely wife?"

"Unfortunately, my Lord, she could not attend. Our daughter was feeling a bit under the weather and my dear Lady Hughes would have been far too worried to enjoy the party." Maes shook Hawkeye's hand as well and respectfully bobbed his head.

"Ahh…children…I understand." There was that smile again coupled with a steely glint in his eye. For a moment, Roy thought he might vomit as a surge of repulsion shot through him, and he almost wished he could just end Hawkeye right there. "Well, you young men should go enjoy the party."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Roy replied and they walked away. When they were out of earshot he quietly said, "I'm so damn glad that's over."

"The man makes my skin crawl." Maes actually shivered slightly as he said that. "But back to the party, Roy. Let's go."

"Yes, sir," he said with a smile and a small salute.

They passed the time with meaningless chatter and additional drinks, making sure to appear tipsy but remain sober. Woman after woman came up to him to compliment him, attempt witty banter, or just flirt in general. Frequently, he found himself thinking of Riza: how with _her_ hand on his arm he'd actually feel something, or that _her_ laughter would make him smile.

During one of his regular visual sweeps of the gathering he saw a guard enter the ballroom, approach Lord Hawkeye, and say something in his ear. Hawkeye did not noticeably react, but said something to the man, presumably giving him an order, and the soldier left. There was no other sign that any disturbance had been discovered in the lower levels.

Maes nudged Roy and said quietly, "I think they were found out."

"I agree, I saw. But it looks like Hawkeye doesn't think it's a major threat. Let's give them a chance to escape."

"We can only leave if absolutely necessary," Maes reminded him, as if he thought Roy was looking for any excuse to run off to the rescue. Perhaps he was.

"I know, I know." He replied, keeping his eye on Lord Hawkeye, as another Lord walked up to them and engaged them in conversation. If that man moved, he would move. A few minutes later, Hawkeye caught his gaze and Roy saved it by keeping his drunken grin plastered on his face and raising his glass. His one-time teacher merely nodded, turning his attention back to the Führer and the conversation in which he was engaged.

It was a short time later that another guard entered the ballroom, this one more agitated with a more rapid gait, and approached Hawkeye just as the other had. He spoke in his ear and this time Roy saw the violent Lord's eyes shoot up from the ground in response. He felt a tendril of dread loop around his stomach, and he took in an involuntary breath when a smile of both amusement and menace appeared on the man's face. The glint was back in his eye, and this time it was murderous.

Lord Hawkeye spoke briefly to the Führer and then walked away, the guard trailing in his wake. Roy excused himself from the conversation and Hughes followed him to a tall table nearby where they set their drinks. Keeping an eye on the Führer and lowering his voice he said, "He knows it's her."

"You're sure?" His friend adopted a casual posture so they would appear to be chatting.

"I know him, Maes, I worked with him. I _know_ that smile. It was the one he had on his face every time he killed someone. And that look in his eye? It was there any time he mentioned Riza." He looked at Hughes. "I can't _not_ go. They could all die."

Maes nodded. "I'm coming with you."

As soon as they were able, they slipped away in the direction of the prison and Roy led his friend through a door that he knew would take them to the lower levels of the palace. Polished marble was quickly replaced by cool, gray stone and shadowy stairwells. The musty smell he recalled so well assaulted his senses as he ran, trying not to remember all the terrible things he did with Lord Hawkeye. He thought he was helping his country; how wrong he was.

Pushing himself away from dark memories of burning flesh, Roy forced his mind into an analytical frame: in the absence of any other options, he needed to find Lord Hawkeye in order to follow him to Riza's location. Otherwise, he would have no idea which of the exit plans the group had been following when they were discovered. He could make an educated guess, but he did not want to take any risks where their lives were concerned. The Führer's suspicions would already be raised by Roy's sudden departure which coincided oddly with Riza Hawkeye's presence. Since he was revealing his true allegiances, he might as well make it spectacular.

They sprinted down a flight of stairs and he pulled Maes into a darkened doorway when he heard steps coming in their direction. Reaching down to his boot he removed a knife he had there, which was the only weapon that had not been confiscated when they arrived at the Gala. The two men shared a nod when he saw Hughes make a similar movement to reveal a knife. He then kicked open the door they were next to, running down the hallway onto which it opened. Hearing more footsteps ahead of them, they saw two guards turn a corner and walk in their direction. Upon seeing two well-dressed aristocrats where they should not be, the guards drew their swords and Roy sighed in resignation. He had been hoping they would not have to leave a bloody trail in their wake.

He did not break his stride as he closed the distance between himself and the right-most soldier. Just as the guard positioned his blade to thrust it into Roy's stomach, he stepped to the right, grabbed the man's hand with his left to avoid the weapon, and sunk his own knife into the man's neck. He had chosen that strike point purposefully in order to puncture the esophagus so his enemy could not shout. Catching the grip of the released sword in his left hand, he lowered the soldier to the ground to avoid a crash. As he looked up to check on Hughes, who he saw had just neutralized his threat, Roy switched his weapons so the sword would be in his right.

They ran on and he led them down various hallways to a point he knew Lord Hawkeye would have to cross to reach the prison from the palace. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back that sent him crashing to the ground and he heard the clash of blades as Maes engaged another soldier nearby. Quickly turning his body, he rose to his knees and blocked a sword with his own, stopping it unnervingly close to his neck. His knife still in his left hand, he stabbed in rapid succession the man's right calf, his upper left thigh, and his stomach, moving out of the way as the guard fell.

As Hughes distracted the second soldier with another attack, Roy approached from behind and sliced at the back of his knee, giving his friend a chance to finish him. They were both breathing quickly as the adrenaline flowed through them, and he was thankful that guards generally only travelled in pairs. He turned back toward the soldier he'd fought upon hearing the man's ragged breath, dropped his weapons, and stooped to roughly raise him by the shirt to slam him against the wall. If he could obtain the information from the guard, he would be better able to conserve his element of surprise.

"Where are they?!" To punctuate his question, he once more shoved the guard against the wall, his head causing a thud to sound.

The man smirked with a chuckle, spitting blood onto Roy's face. "Precious Lord Mustang, the Flame Alchemist's favorite…a fucking traitor." He shook his head. "What? You want to help that Hawkeye _whore_? Bunch of damn turncoats…you'd best kill me…I won't tell you shit."

"You know, soldier, I could cauterize those wounds for you…make sure you're alive for a doctor to save. _Or_ …" Roy removed one gloved hand from the guard's shirt and snapped, flame erupting from the spark to torch a small area of fabric and skin on his arm. He glared into the man's eyes as his other hand rose to cover his scream of pain, a fury infused focus dominating his mind like it had not for years. He did not want to imagine the death of Chris, Riza, or their group, and he would do anything to save them. " _Where_ … _are_ … _they_?" He removed his hand from the guard's mouth, returning it to his chest, and raised his right hand to once more snap.

"Wait!" Heavy, ragged breaths were all that could be heard for a few seconds. "The…the tunnel…with the…underground…river."

Roy released him, letting him fall to the ground, and retrieved his blades and said, "Thank you _kindly_ for your help." With a glance to Hughes, they continued at a sprint down the hallway, the soldier's shouts following them. He did not want to look at his friend again, afraid of what he would see in his eyes.

Maes' voice came breathless beside him. "You did what you had to, Roy."

He merely glanced again out of the corner of his eye and picked up his pace. Now he knew where to go and he could avoid high-traffic areas in an effort to reach them more quickly. Throwing open a door, they ran down several flights of stairs until they stopped on a landing and exited through another door.

After a few more turns and another flight of stairs they were finally in the last underground level of tunnels. The one they were in was dark, but he could see a mild flicker of torchlight at the end. They slowed, treading carefully and silently in case any guards were roaming nearby. When he heard the clash of weapons ahead he shared a glance with Maes: they were in the right place. His hope surge slightly and his heart pounded. As they approached the mouth of the tunnel the sounds of fighting abruptly ceased, and Roy was unsure if that would turn out to be a positive or negative development.

They neared the end, dropped to the ground in a crouch, and he was relieved to discover that the tunnel he'd chosen was far enough away from the main, well-lit area that they should go unnoticed for the time being. He again shared a look with Maes, wary of what they might find and continued moving carefully until they could see what was going on. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

His aunt, Fuery, Havoc, and Maria were nowhere to be seen, and he hoped they were alive and safe. His eyes latched on to Riza, standing stock still and alone in the middle of approximately fifteen bodies lying prone on the stone floor. She was staring directly where he and Maes were crouched in darkness, but evidently could not see them. There was a light spatter of blood visible on her neck, and dark red drops fell from the tips of her blades. Her eyes were wide in an emotion he'd never seen on her: fear. Her hands relaxed, the knives she carried clanging sharply on the stone beneath. Roy's heart kept pounding away, his own eyes wide, as he wondered what the hell she was doing.

Riza's hands slowly rose, distancing themselves from any other weapons she might have, as she closed her eyes. When Roy saw a tear fall down her cheek, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. There was only one explanation, and he exhaled slowly as he heard it.

"Well, well, well," Lord Hawkeye said almost cheerfully as he finally appeared in their line of sight. "There's that daughter of mine. Have you missed me?" Roy tried to feel around for evidence of the use of alchemy, as that was the only thing he could think of that would hold Riza in place like that. Stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets to hide the light that would appear when the array was activated, he discovered that the air was particularly oxygen dense right around her body. He allowed himself a moment of amazement at her ability to sense that change.

She turned around, facing away from them. "Just do it, Berthold." Her voice was cold and unwavering. "Just like you incinerated Maria's father, along with thousands of other innocents. I'm certain you'll get some special pleasure in killing me, the daughter that _betrayed_ you." Hawkeye stood several feet in front of her and the torch flames flickered ominously.

"Why the hurry, dear? We have quite a bit of catching up to do." Her father paused, looking around the room. "You've clearly remembered your training, though it would seem you've forgotten the part related to not being caught…Shame." A light shake of the head accompanied the final word.

"I do hope you've enjoyed the party. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't attend. As you can see, I've been a bit _busy_." Riza's posture did not change, and her voice was mocking, taunting him.

"Yes, I've noticed." He waved nonchalantly at the bodies strewn around her. "On that subject, dear, why _are_ you here? As your father I feel it is incumbent upon me to advise you that this little visit, while appreciated, was foolish."

"Well, Berthold, take heart from the fact that I'm not foolish enough to tell you anything. Any other pointless questions?" She was clearly egging him on, keeping him talking, trying to give her friends as much time as possible to get out of the tunnels before her father sent a blast of flames through them.

"Fear not, dear. My men are searching the prison. We will find what…or _who_ …is missing, though I have a theory." Lord Hawkeye took another step toward her, gesturing casually. "Anyway, _patience_ , Riza. Can't a man be curious about his daughter's life? I have not seen you for _years_. For instance, how _is_ my father-in-law? Alive and well I hope, though not for long."

"You were planning to try to kill us _again_ , color me surprised." She continued to stare straight ahead, anger doubtless triumphing over fear now. "Your last attempt was pitiful…the man was an _idiot_ , and you didn't even send a trained assassin. That's simply insulting." As Roy listened, options rolled through his mind one after the other, dismissed or reserved for consideration.

Her father's eyes flashed. "And how did Grumman react to the death of his son, I wonder? I would have _loved_ to see dear old Walter broken." Hawkeye slowly pulled on his other ignition glove.

"He had _children_ , you bastard. Though I suppose you were simply disappointed you weren't able to participate in the carnage." Riza's disgust rang clearly in her voice, though she shook her head as if her mind felt fuzzy. Hawkeye was apparently keeping the oxygen ratio just right to barely keep her from losing consciousness.

"My, my… _language_ young lady…I am still your father." His voice took on a sickeningly conversational quality. "Though it's true I haven't often worked with children, aside from in Ishval, of course. And in such conditions true experimentation can be difficult."

"You are truly revolting, Berthold. And while you may have been involved in my conception, my _father_ you are _not_. I've discovered in recent years that, for most people, being a father does not involve poisons and murder. Generally, a young lady's fifteenth birthday does not also mark her first kill-mission." Roy's eyes darted to Riza at those words, his eyebrows rising as he caught Hughes' gaze, who merely shrugged. Returning his attention to the room in front of him, he looked around at the men, the torches, the blonde woman, her father. He had to do something and, whatever it was, it was necessary that he be able to do it quickly. If he took too long manipulating oxygen levels his old teacher would sense the changes in the air around him.

Fury suddenly flickered in Lord Hawkeye's eyes. "No, I certainly would not raise such a disagreeable daughter." He paused. "I don't know _what_ happened to you, dear. I _never_ hurt you…"

"I have scars from the night I left that would beg to differ, bastard." Roy cringed slightly, wondering if she referred to the damaged skin on her back or other wounds.

Hawkeye took an angry step in her direction. "I taught you how to fend for yourself, you ungrateful bitch. And to return my kindness you steal that dagger from me…oh yes, I noticed…" He gestured around them. "…you murder my men, and I've lost several perfectly good assassins sent to kill _you_. They were just doing their jobs." A casual shrug complemented his last words.

"Well, they should have been _better_." A small grin crept onto Roy's features at that comment; her confidence was one of his favorite things about her. By that time he had a distinct idea of the action he would take, but he decided to wait as long as he could. It was still important that the original Flame Alchemist be delayed as long as possible in case Roy's plan failed.

"Yes, but you were the best, my dear." Hawkeye's voice held a strange note of pride at that. "I'm not even angry that you tried to kill _me_."

"It seemed fitting since you tried to kill me. Though I'm still a bit miffed I didn't succeed."

"What have I always said, Riza darling?" Now her his voice took on the tone of a father gently reprimanding a daughter. " _Failure is how you learn_. I'm just glad you're mother didn't live long enough to watch you betray your own family."

"How _dare_ you." Riza's voice filled with an anger unparalleled even by Lord Hawkeye. Then, her tone change, Roy could hear the smirk that must have been on her face, and he decided that the time for him to make his move was likely imminent. He had a feeling that her next words would be particularly provoking for Hawkeye, Sr. "I promise you she would have been _far_ more disappointed in her maniacally genocidal husband." Roy had to time this perfectly. He was not sure how much more time they could give Maria and the others because he would not let Lord Hawkeye kill her. Maes kept shooting him glances, clearly wondering what he was thinking and when he was planning to act.

The angry Lord closed the distance between himself and his daughter, grabbing her by the hair. " _You_ do not speak of her. You have no idea what she thought about _anything_. You're the reason she's dead, you little bi…"

"She died in _childbirth_ , moron," Riza cut him off. "There wasn't much I could do about it."

Hawkeye's grip on her hair tightened and then he brusquely released her to step back, the anger clearly building within him. "Don't worry…I'll be sending you to join her shortly." He turned and began to stride a safe distance away; they'd run out of time.

Carefully, Roy activated his own arrays and slowly built a less oxygen-dense layer between Riza and the cocoon created by her father. Simultaneously, and this took a great deal of concentration on his part, he also created various trails of oxygen. When Lord Hawkeye stopped walking, turned around, and raised his own gloved hand, he set his plan in motion. In a split second he'd expanded his protective layer around Riza to push her father's deadly one further away and temporarily removed more oxygen so she would not be harmed. Roy stood, snapped his fingers, and then several things happened.

Riza started to fall, now completely unconscious, and he sprinted forward to catch her, forcing oxygen rich air into her lungs. An explosion of a remarkably large bubble of oxygen sent a wide-eyed Flame Alchemist and all his men flying toward the man-made river. Some fell in, and at least the majority was knocked out on the stone floor. Roy snapped again and the ignition gloves were burnt right off the hands of a now screaming Lord Hawkeye. Finally, he activated his array once more and extinguished all the torches but one.

Sweeping an arm under Riza's knees, he lifted her and ran as quickly as he could toward the small tunnel he and Maes had been in before. Hearing Hughes' steps right beside him, he looked over and said, "Grab the torch." A moment later, the trio disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel that would lead them to freedom.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	12. The Getaway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Getaway**

When Riza next woke her first thought pertained to her acute surprise at finding herself still amongst the living. Before and during her encounter with her father, she had known with certainty that she would soon die. As she already knew from firsthand experience, death was preferable to becoming that man's prisoner. The very moment she felt the oxygen molecules hum around her, she had decided to goad him into killing her. She remembered the encounter with her father, and that just as he was about to do so, the air around her changed and everything went black.

As her awareness grew, she realized that the stuffy prison air floating across her face was not as rank as before. Riza tried to better determine her surroundings before she revealed she'd awoken in order to ascertain if there were any potential enemies nearby. It was mostly dark, judging by the small amount of light visible through her eyelids, and her head rested on something softer than the ground. Two voices were audible next to her, and as her consciousness returned she became able to recognize them.

"Damn, this stone is _very_ uncomfortable," Maes said close by, chuckling.

"So sorry, Maes. Next time I'll make sure to bring pillows," she heard Roy reply, finally realizing that his legs were supporting her head.

"That would be lovely as I have a bony ass." Hughes was breathing heavily, evidently catching his breath and a moment later Riza felt something like fingertips brush a chunk of hair from her forehead.

Roy laughed, also breathing more heavily than normal. "You're just _old_. That must be why you're so short of breath, since you're not the one that's been carrying _another_ _person_."

"I have come to the realization that I may not be in the shape I once was. But, I have a wife who enjoys baking."

"Perhaps you should try enjoying dessert a little less…just a friendly suggestion."

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw mostly darkness surrounding her except for a hint of flickering torchlight. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Be nice to Maes. He's obsessed with his wife and frankly, it's adorable." Riza sat up and immediately regretted that decision when her head began to pound, raising a comforting hand to her temple. Turning, she leaned her back against the wall and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly.

" _Thank you_. Do you hear that, Roy? It's adorable," Hughes replied and she caught his grin, responding with one of her own.

"Are you sure you want women thinking you're adorable? It would seem that there are many far superior adjectives out there." She chuckled at Roy's reply which made her head pound a bit more angrily.

"There's only one woman whose opinion I'm worried about, and it's not Riza's…No offense, Hawkeye." Hughes stood and walked a few feet away where the torchlight revealed a crossing of tunnels.

"None taken." She took a deep breath, paused, and then tried to stand.

Next to her, Roy quickly rose and reached out a hand, saying, "Here, let me help."

On her feet but once more leaning against the wall to regain her bearings she replied, "Thank you." After a breath she added, with a note of exasperation, "But, just what the _hell_ were you thinking, Mustang?" He appeared to be about to speak but she continued, "There was a reason you were not involved in the rescue itself…to protect your cover and your life. You could have been _killed_. And where would the resistance be then? I'm nonessential, _you_ are…"

"I'm not the only one that would disagree with your perceived expendability," he replied, angrily waving off her argument. "What would you have me do? Let you _die_? And anyway, I believe a 'thank you' for saving your life might be more appropriate than…"

"So, how are you feeling?" Maes loudly interrupted, addressing Riza and returning to stand beside her. He meaningfully glanced from one to the other as if to say, 'We really don't have time for that, you two.'

With a sigh she replied, "Other than a throbbing head I feel fine..." while massaging her temples once more.

"That should dissipate soon," Roy added, meeting her eyes and giving her a small smile which she returned in an attempt at a silent apology. She recognized that she might have injured his feelings by practically rebuking him for saving her, and that was absolutely not her intention. Riza had merely been caught off guard by her own reaction to the idea of his death: it frightened her. And she experienced some anger at the thought that he would endanger his life in such a way; for her, no less. She would have never been able to forgive herself had she been the cause, however indirect, of his death. When she opened her mouth to explain and clear the air between them, he at that moment pointed to his left down the tunnel and said, "If my memory serves, this walkway should take us to an exit that leads out to the forest."

"If Hawkeye's able I'd like to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible," Maes replied, meeting Riza's gaze with raised eyebrows.

Appreciating the urgency of the situation and resolving to get Mustang alone at the earliest opportunity, she nodded and replied, "I'm alright. How long has it been already?"

"Approximately thirty minutes…" Roy responded. "I've taken the liberty of collapsing a few tunnels to disguise our path and keep them from following."

"Not a bad idea," she said as they walked quickly in the direction he had indicated shortly before.

"Thank you," he said, briefly catching her eye again, after which they broke into a run and all conversation ceased as they attempted to get out of the tunnels swiftly. They took short, occasional breaks, and the air finally began to smell a bit fresher. Finally, they saw the heavy door up ahead that opened on a secluded cave in the forest outside Central City. They approached the large wooden door and waited in silence for a short time, hoping they would hear nothing from the other side.

When they were certain that no one awaited them outside, she reached up to retrieve her pin and pick the lock. Before she could produce it, Roy snapped his fingers and sent a jet of flame streaking toward the padlock, melting it off the door. More blue light then crackled around his gloves and the torch was extinguished as Hughes reached toward the door latch. Searching her own body for weapons, she gratefully found that several still remained. Arming herself, Riza waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then heard Roy say, "Open it, Maes."

He opened it only a crack at first and she exhaled in relief when no torchlight flowed into the tunnel from the cave beyond. When he opened the door fully they found that the cave was, in fact, empty and strode into it, eyes vigilant. Once they were near the cave's entrance, they turned to face the door nestled in the corner as Roy raised a gloved hand. The transmutation circle crackled to life, he snapped his fingers, and flame snaked along an oxygen rich trail, causing a controlled explosion which collapsed a portion of the tunnel. Dust floated in the air toward them and they left in the direction of the forest beyond.

Sheathing her knives, Riza kept to the shadows and scanned the trees before them, noting no movement in the gloom. She exhaled and focused on her hearing: the chirp of crickets, the rustle of leaves, the mild creak of trees. Looking for landmarks, she attempted to discern their exact location in relation to the previously agreed upon meeting point for that exit plan. She caught Mustang's and Hughes' eyes in turn with raised eyebrows, wondering if they agreed that all was clear.

Seeing their nods, she led them away from the cave, keeping the trio as concealed as possible from any potential onlookers. From her observations she determined that they were north of Central City, and there was a road near the rendezvous that should be safe for them to travel in disguise. If her sense of direction and calculations were accurate, and they generally were, the meeting point was approximately 500 meters to the northeast of their position.

Their pace slowed as they neared an open area up ahead formed by a marginally greater distance between trees. The clearing where they were meant to reunite was empty, and as her concern grew Riza suddenly quirked her head slightly toward a soft noise she heard to her right. Holding her left hand behind her to signal to Roy and Maes that they were not alone, she silently drew a dagger from its scabbard with her right. Quietly she whistled a tune that for years she and Maria had used to recognize each other in uncertain situations.

"Riza," her friend sighed, materializing out of the darkness and walking closer. Both women sheathed their weapons and embraced, the brunette adding, "I'm so relieved you're alive." They separated and she said, with a chuckle, "There are drops of dried blood _all_ over you."

"None of it is mine," the blonde replied with a light shrug. "I'm glad to see you made it safely."

"We did, thanks to you." Maria glanced from her to the men she'd arrived with standing behind her speaking with Alex Armstrong. "But what happened? I honestly was not sure I'd see you again."

Riza shook her head and said, "I did not expect to see anyone again. The short version is that Mustang rescued me from my father."

The brunette watched her for a moment and then walked past her, with Riza turning to follow with a perplexed brow. Maria strode toward the trio and pulled both Mustang and Hughes into an impromptu hug. She quietly said a few words to them which caused small smiles to appear on their faces. The brunette pulled away and addressed Alex, "Armstrong, why don't you take Hughes and Mustang to the carriage. Hawkeye and I will perform a quick sweep and meet you there. Then we leave."

Armstrong nodded his agreement and gestured for the two other men to follow him while Riza caught up with Maria to walk beside her. "You waited for me."

Her friend looked at her and replied with a sigh, "I hoped you would escape and I didn't want to abandon you. No lecture, please."

Riza chuckled. "No lecture…just, thank you."

* * *

Roy glanced at the two women disappearing into the trees, wondering briefly about the new-found awkwardness between himself and Hawkeye, as he and Hughes followed Alex Armstrong to the carriage waiting to take Lady Mustang to safety. He was thrilled that his aunt was alive, and that everyone else had made it out of the prison safely. They still, however, needed to reach Grumman's estate without being attacked, captured, or killed. He found himself listening carefully to everything around them, hoping that they would not be discovered by any soldiers. The sooner they left the area, the better Roy would feel.

They approached the carriage, which was a magnificent, polished wood affair typical of the Armstrong family. Carvings were etched along its sides and the Armstrong crest adorned the rear wall. A team of four horses was harnessed in the front, hooves stomping the dirt road restlessly. Four other horses, saddled and prepped, waited nearby to carry the individuals that would protect the carriage on their journey.

As they neared, Roy grinned in relief when his aunt's face appeared in the window. She exited the carriage and he hugged her in greeting, almost not believing he was seeing her again after more than three years.

"We don't generally hug, Roy-boy," she said, her gravelly chuckle sounding in his ear.

He nodded with a smile and distanced himself, saying, "It's nice to see you too, Aunt Chris. And don't worry, it will not happen again."

"What have I missed? You haven't run the estate into the ground in my absence, have you?" Her delivery was straight-faced, and anyone who did not know her might think her completely serious as opposed good-naturedly teasing.

Maes laughed and slapped him on the back. "See, Roy? She's fine. And you were worried about her mental health."

"Give it time, Maes. Give it time," he replied with a chuckle.

The small group looked up when they heard footsteps followed by Riza's voice saying, "All clear, everyone." Roy met her eyes for a moment but she quickly looked away, and he felt a resurgence of the mild irritation he'd experienced after she'd reprimanded him in the tunnels. Yes, they had revealed themselves, but since they'd rescued his aunt that would have happened soon anyway. And yes, he risked his life, but that was _his_ decision, whether or not others considered him of too great importance to the resistance to have that luxury. He was abruptly torn from his thoughts by the brunette assassin's reply.

"But we don't know for how long," Maria added as she and her friend received their disguises from Alex, which mainly consisted of tunics bearing the Armstrong family colors. That particular family still happened to be in the Führer's good graces, and the colors should ensure that their group would not be bothered during their trip.

"Very true. You all remember our established positions? Maria and I will ride alongside the carriage, Havoc and Fuery you bring up the rear, and Alex you're driving," Riza reminded them as she donned her tunic.

The entire group jumped into action, wanting to increase the distance between themselves and the Führer as quickly as possible. Havoc and Fuery climbed into their saddles and took up their position as Alex checked the carriage's team. While Armstrong climbed up into the coachman's seat, Roy lent his aunt a hand to help her re-enter the carriage and then he and Maes followed. He decided to make sure that positions would be rotated during their journey so that others would have the opportunity to enjoy the relative protection of the coach.

From the window to his right, he watched as Riza checked her horse, the equipment, and the additional weapons provided by Armstrong. She tested the tension of the bow she'd been given and then returned it to its location so it would be easily accessible. As he observed her, he thought about how relieved he was that they were able to rescue her. When he again considered their interaction in the tunnels, comprehension suddenly dawned on him: she had not meant to patronize, she was _worried_.

That realization elicited a smile and a small chuckle as he returned his attention to his companions within the coach. He caught his aunt's gaze, whose knowing grin made it clear that she was aware of what he had been admiring through the window. His rebuttal was to shoot her his 'Shut up' glare, and she responded with a shrug that meant, 'I didn't say a _thing_.'

Hughes broke into their silent exchange with a vexed, "Oh, _hell_. Would you two please stop with that nonverbal conversation thing you do. That I most definitely did _not_ miss."

"You are just full of complaints today, Hughes. First the stone floor was uncomfortable, now we are annoying you…"

"Ahh, what joy," Maes exaggeratedly replied. "You have a sense of humor again. For weeks you have been little more than a pain in my ass, and now you're joking. I wonder why?"

"My aunt's return, of course," Roy shrugged and was simultaneously jolted back into his seat by the sudden forward motion of the carriage. "I am overwhelmed by relief and happiness."

Chris Mustang snorted a chuckle to express her opinion of her nephew's answer, but refrained from commenting, leaning back against the cushions. "I don't suppose anyone brought food? I've been living on moldy bread for three years."

"As demanding as ever, Aunt Chris," Roy responded with a smirk.

Hughes reached beneath his seat, produced a small basket covered by a cloth secured with brown twine, and held it out to the woman with a cheeky grin. "Your complimentary meal, _my lady_ , direct from the exceptional cook at Grumman's estate."

"Thank you," came the gruff reply. "You know, nephew, I thought I taught you to be a gentleman. And yet you could not be bothered to give a starving woman some food."

"I merely knew you to be strong enough to withstand anything, my dear aunt. You could not be outdone by something as trivial as _starvation_." Roy leaned an elbow on the armrest and his gaze traveled through the window, again coming to rest on Riza who was riding on his side of the carriage. She was chatting with Alex Armstrong and when his eyes found her she was laughing, smiling broadly.

His aunt chuckled in between bites and, after she finished eating fell asleep, at which point the coach passengers fell mostly silent. They traveled for several hours at a reasonable pace in order to avoid standing out to anyone with whom they might cross paths. The type of country visible through the window slowly changed as they continued toward Creta, becoming even lusher.

Finally, the carriage began to slow and they arrived at the location of their first scheduled break, which happened to be the inn of someone friendly to their cause. The owner had been well-compensated to keep his business empty that particular evening so they could use it without being identified. As far as Roy could tell, there had been no evidence that they had been followed by the Führer's soldiers. In addition, they were far enough from Central City, and in such a remote locale, that they felt able to give Chris time to bathe for the first time in several years.

Roy opened the door and climbed out first, turning and raising a hand to assist his aunt in her exit. She was led into the inn through a rear door, and many of the group followed to enjoy a quick meal and beverage. Looking around, he searched for Riza and found her taking care of their several horses. She was in the process of removing the harnesses from the team pulling the coach and lifted her eyes to him when he approached.

"Would you like some help?" he asked as she paused in her work.

With a nod and a small smile she said, "Thank you."

Together they removed the equipment from all their horses and outfitted the fresh mounts that awaited them at the inn. Once their transportation was prepared, Riza leaned against the side of the coach facing out toward the trees on one side of the property and Roy followed suit. After barely a moment, and before he could even speak, she turned toward him and pushed off the carriage in one motion.

Stepping forward, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and kissed him, pulling him toward her so their bodies collided. Her arms snaked upward to loop around his neck, a thumb lightly caressing his neck and sending thrills up and down his body, as Roy encircled his arms around her waist and back to hold her tightly. Heat flared over his entire body when he heard the light whimper that escaped her and he spun them, pressing her against the side of the carriage. He felt her grip on him tighten and he partially untucked her top so he could touch the soft skin of her hip.

He was unsure how much time had passed when she broke their kiss, met his eyes, and smiled saying, "Thank you for saving my life."

Roy cleared his throat quietly and somewhat huskily said, with a grin, "You're welcome…" He brought a hand up to push an imaginary strand of her hair from her face, looking for any reason to touch her.

"I apologize for my reaction earlier," Riza added with a mild shake of the head. "I just…you risked your _life_ for me."

"No apology necessary. I would do it again without hesitation." He took a breath and continued, "I realized later that you were _concerned_ about me. And I discovered that I liked that very much."

She laughed and replied, "Do you always know the perfect thing to say? Or does it require some thought?"

"I suppose it's a talent I was born with," Roy chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "And it seems you did, in fact, remember me after I left. Thus, I'm still unforgettable."

Riza laughed again. "I was hoping to break your record."

"It cannot be done." She stiffened in his arms, her eyes widening a touch, and he nodded minutely to let her know that he had also heard the crunch of boots on the ground. Her right hand slowly slid down his chest to find the hilt of one of her daggers, which she noiselessly drew. It was halfway removed from its sheath when she pushed it back and separated herself from Roy. He turned and followed her gaze, seeing two figures approaching them, one practically carrying the other.

Riza started to run in their direction and he followed suit when he recognized the individuals as Edward and Alphonse Elric. Al was supporting nearly all of his older brother's weight, and blood soaked the injured alchemist's right sleeve. Just as they reached the golden-haired brothers, and right before he passed out, Edward coughed and said, "I know why Lady Mustang was held prisoner."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello all! I'm  so sorry for missing a week without warning. Just a small heads-up, my next few weeks are filling up with holiday events and I may not post quite as regularly. I will do my best to maintain my weekly posts, but I may have to skip again. After holiday craziness is over all should return to normal :)

That said, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a great day! (And happy holidays - thank you for the support!) :)


	13. Bradley's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

 **AN:** Hello everyone! A long overdue post here. I did not intend for my hiatus to last so long, but life got in the way. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

* * *

 **Bradley's Secret**

After he spoke, Edward lost consciousness and collapsed. Roy sprinted forward and caught him, gently lowering him to the ground as Alphonse fell exhausted beside him. A second later Riza dropped to her knees next to him and placed a hand under Al's chin to encourage his eyes to find hers.

"How close are they, Al?" She asked, keeping the urgency from her voice to avoid frightening the younger man further.

He coughed, breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm…not sure. I think…we lost them…in the forest. I'm so…sorry. They…caught up…to us…two hours…outside…Central."

"It's not your fault, Al," she kindly replied. "I need you to run to the inn and tell them we have to leave immediately."

The younger man nodded, taking a few deep breaths, and laboriously stood to sprint to the building. Roy was still tearing Edward's sleeve from his arm to obtain a better view of the wound and Riza leaned over. Gripping the arm she said, "Oh hell…this is _fresh_. They're close."

She met his eyes and he nodded, adding, "I'm going to cauterize the wound…We have no other options at this point."

"Alright." Her gaze left his when people could be heard approaching at a run and she glanced up, addressing her fellow assassin. "Maria, bring us two horses, then load Ed in the carriage and leave. We'll catch up with you." Roy busied himself with sliding on his gloves and making calculations to only close the wound and not destroy too much tissue.

"I should go with you, Riz."

The blonde shook her head. "No, they need you. And I need the Flame Alchemist to create a distraction for our new friends."

Maria nodded, running toward the horses, and when Roy once more had Riza's attention her look told him she was ready for whatever he needed. "Hold him down…to be safe." She gave him a crisp nod.

Roy snapped his fingers, and a moment later Edward screamed in pain as the scent of burning flesh rose in the air. The young alchemist slipped back into unconsciousness just as Maria returned with their horses and Hughes arrived with Armstrong to carry Elric to the coach. Riza had already climbed into the saddle when Roy shook hands with Maes and said, "We will catch up."

"Be careful, Roy."

He nodded and raised himself into the saddle as well, racing with Riza in the direction from which the Elric brothers had appeared. Speeding up to ride beside her, he spoke above the noise to ask, "What do you have in mind?"

She looked at him briefly. "There's an abandoned barn near here. How do you feel about causing an explosion?"

"That should certainly draw their attention. At least enough to give us time to gain some distance."

With a nod she asked, "How close do you need to be?"

"I only need to know the distance and direction, I don't need a visual."

"Impressive," she replied, pulling on the reins to slow her horse and stopping at the edge of the road next to a field. She pointed to the southwest of the road, across the field. "In that small grouping of trees…I'd say…400 meters to the center of the building, give or take a few."

Roy raised a gloved hand and closed his eyes, reaching out mentally to create a trail with an oxygen-dense bubble at that distance. Taking a breath and exhaling, he verified his calculations and snapped, opening his eyes to watch the flame's trajectory. Before the flames reached the barn, they turned and galloped in the direction their companions had taken, hoping the explosion would provide enough of a distraction.

They rode quickly, periodically checking the road behind them for any pursuers and willing their horses to run faster. The countryside flew by so rapidly he had little chance to notice what he passed, which was a pity as it was lovely. When he glanced at his companion, he realized she held the reins with one hand and had a bow at the ready in the other as she turned her head to observe the space behind them. Roy hoped that the distraction, along with the fact that they traveled a well-used road, would mean no soldiers would find their trail.

* * *

The carriage and group surrounding it were travelling at such a rapid rate that by the time Roy and Riza caught up to it they had crossed into Creta. Exhausted from having travelled through the night, and since there had been no sign of anyone following them, they slowed their pace to give their mounts a rest. Though the arrays on all the horses had been activated several times throughout the night, the sheer amount of energy they'd exerted in their race toward Creta meant they were incredibly fatigued.

After an additional two hours of travel, the group finally arrived at Wolcott Hall and gratefully left the horses in the care of the stable hands. Hughes and Armstrong carried Edward inside to be seen by Mei immediately, the rest of the group trailing slowly behind them into the comfort of the manor. Roy felt certain that he had never been so drained in his life, and he could tell Riza felt the same based on her expression. They trudged up the stairs after her, no one speaking, and one by one each person entered a bedroom. He watched her give her grandfather a kiss on the cheek just before his aunt greeted the older man and was led to a room of her own.

Roy's feet carried him to the quarters he'd occupied during his last stay and he went in just as Riza entered hers. Locking the door behind him, he walked toward the one that led to the room adjacent, peeling off his shoes and layers of clothing along the way. He was reaching for the door handle when it swung open and she stood across the threshold, minus several articles of clothing herself. Wordlessly, she took his hand and they fell into her bed, expending what little energy they had in the divesting of each other's remaining garments.

In every touch they shared just how much they'd felt the other's absence. Roy kissed her neck and ran his hand up her thigh, over her waist, and along her spine to tangle his fingers in her hair. Her scent was intoxicating. With her hands splayed on his back she pulled him close and he reveled in the sensation of her skin against his, emitting a soft groan. His hand still in her hair, he turned her head and covered her mouth with his own, her fingernails digging into his back. He tightened his hold, turning them so he was on his back, the sheets twisting around them.

Riza propped herself up on an elbow and ran a hand through her hair, giving him a small smile. She cocked her head slightly to one side before bringing her lips to his, and his only conscious thought was how _gorgeous_ she was. She took the next opportunity to kiss along his jaw, down his neck, to his chest, and then met his lips once more. When they were completely spent, he wrapped an arm around her and she molded her body against his side. With her head nestled on his shoulder, and her hand resting on his chest, he felt incredibly relaxed.

* * *

The next morning, Roy woke in approximately the same position he'd fallen asleep in, from which he surmised that he'd slept like the dead. The realization that Riza was no longer in his arms brought him more fully awake, but he relaxed when he saw she was hardly a foot away. He guessed at the time from the sunlight pouring in through the partially sheer curtains, and checked his watch to be sure. It was late, much later than he generally slept, and he could only assume that the staff had been given instructions to let them rest.

He stretched and moved closer to her, gently and somewhat selfishly pulling her toward him. His arms squeezed when she slipped a warm leg between his and made a soft 'Mmm' sound with a smile on her face. "Good morning." Her voice wasl sleep-filled, the soft light gave her a glow, and the curve of her lips lit her face.

Roy moved a hand to grip her waist, his thumb caressing her stomach, as he replied with a small grin, "Good morning." He took a breath. "You know, I never thanked you for rescuing my aunt."

"You're welcome. But there is no thank-you needed." Her thumb traced his jaw.

He shrugged. "I merely wanted you to know I appreciated your risking of life and limb for her."

"All in a day's work." She smiled.

"Speaking of life and death scenarios," he added conversationally. "When I was watching your exchange with Lord Hawkeye, and thought you might die, I found I rather disliked the idea. It would be preferable if, in the future, you would avoid such situations."

Riza laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I make absolutely _no_ promises."

"I thought that might be your reply," he sighed.

"I suppose you received quite an earful yesterday."

Roy watched her for a few seconds. "I did."

"You're not curious?"

"You owe me no explanations, but I'm happy to know anything you wish to tell me."

She released a breath. "My first target was actually a horrible person, which I think is how they convinced me. After that I followed orders…he was my father, I trusted him."

"Who _was_ your first target?"

"General Raven."

"That was _you_?" Roy whistled low, in some amount of shock; he knew she was an assassin, but damn. "I remember that. Word spread around the nobility like wildfire. A maid was out of the room for three minutes…he was fine, and then he had been strangled…And you were _fifteen_?" She moved as if to pull away but he would not let her, wanting to give her no reason to believe that this changed anything.

Riza nodded. "After a while I started to get curious…there were so many disappearances and deaths. Things were not adding up, and I found myself wondering precisely why I was sent to kill certain individuals. I started asking questions, contacting my grandfather…and when I discovered that the chaos in Isvhal was nothing more than the beginnings of a thinly veiled extermination campaign, I left."

"And I stepped right in, like an idiot."

She shook her head. "You should not hate yourself for it. They are experts in manipulation. I'm sure their arguments were exceptionally persuasive."

"Your father came to me…told me he knew who killed my parents, and that he would teach me all I needed to know to retaliate. I was young, arrogant, furious…all I wanted was to learn Flame Alchemy and rid the world of people like those who took my family. And your father was willing to teach me. My aunt tried to tell me the truth, but I refused to listen." After a thoughtful moment he said, "To her credit, she has not once rubbed that in my face."

"I am a bit surprised, actually," she chuckled, body shaking against his. Riza stilled and her voice softened. "I found you before, you know."

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed and he pulled away to some extent to better see her face.

"He had been watching you for years, and had somehow discovered your aptitude for alchemy. After I left, I followed you for a short time. I seriously considered trying to warn you, but I'd been branded a traitor by my father's inner circles, and I doubted you would believe me."

"Regretfully, at that time, I would not have listened."

"I can see why," she replied, turning her head to kiss his chest.

Running a hand up her arm, he took a deep breath and said, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you, though I think I already know the answer."

"Alright." Riza kissed his chest again, moving her fingers up his abdomen.

"Did your father kill my family?"

He felt her stiffen and then relax an instant later, slowly freeing a breath. "I believe so, yes..." Then, she raised herself onto an elbow, placing it above his shoulder so she could look him in the eye. He met her eyes, winding his arm more tightly around her waist as she brought a hand up to the side of his face, running her thumb over his cheek. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm so sorry, Roy." Riza leaned in to kiss him, and the sheer warmth and tenderness of the gesture was astonishing. He felt the same heat resonating within him that he felt every time they touched, and it amazed him that she could make him feel comforted and electrified in the same moment.

They separated somewhat and he raised a hand to the side of her neck, is eyes raking over her face with a small grin on his own. "The sins of your father are not your own."

"I know," she affirmed. "But you should know that _someone_ feels remorse for what that man did to you."

He ran his hand over the scars on her back and softly said, "And I'm sorry for what he did to _you_." Roy pulled her face back down towards his and found her lips again, tracing along her arm and back with his fingertips. She took that same arm and moved her hand to his back, pulling him against her almost possessively as the kiss deepened. Her other hand toyed with his hair and he nipped lightly at a ticklish spot on her neck he'd found. She muffled her laugh in the crook of his neck and they rolled, her hair like spun gold splaying over the pillow. Riza once more pulled him close and kissed him as he followed the curve of her leg with his free hand.

Unexpectedly, someone knocked on the door and Riza broke their kiss to look angrily at the entrance, each of them emitting a low sound of frustration. Placing her forehead on his she chuckled and said, "Impeccable timing, as always."

The knocks sounded again and then Nicholas' voice came through the door. "Lady Riza! I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but the Elric boy is awake."

Their gazes found each other as she replied, "Thank you, Nicholas. I'll be there shortly." They shared another chuckle before she added, "You'd better go, I'm sure he's…"

Just as she was about to finish her thought the steward knocked on Roy's bedroom door, calling him away. He nodded and kissed her once more, reluctantly rolling out of bed and throwing his robe on as he grabbed for his clothes strewn on the floor. He quietly closed the door, tossed his things on the bed, and went to open the door.

Nicholas entered the room partway. "Good morning, my lord. The Elric boy is awake…I thought you'd like to know." If he noticed anything, or divined where Roy had actually spent the night, the steward gave no indication.

"Yes, thank you. Where is he?"

"He is in the Red Room, my lord. Is there anything I can get you?" The man's eyes scanned the room, searching for anything his guest may lack.

"No, thank you. I will be there soon."

"Yes, my lord."

Roy splashed water from the basin on his face and ran his fingers through his hair a few times in an effort to remove the more obvious elements of bed-head. He quickly dressed and left the bedroom, strolling down the hallway until he found the room in which Lord Grumman, Aunt Chris, Maes Hughes, and Maria Ross were already gathered. Riza's entrance followed his by less than a minute and he noticed Hughes' eyes jump curiously between the two of them. True to its title, the room was decorated mostly in red, with a comfortable bed, large wardrobe, armchair near the fireplace, and a small table with a basin of water.

The group gathered around the bed in which Edward Elric still rested, his wounds freshly treated and bandaged. Mei sat on the edge of the mattress, still tending to the burn on the young man's arm. Roy cringed imperceptibly, aware that he'd put the burn there and wishing there had been another option for the boy.

A moment later, Alphonse Elric entered the room, positioning himself next to Riza who put a comforting arm around his shoulders. They waited until the young princess finished the care of her patient, which took only a couple additional minutes. Then, Nicholas helped the young alchemist sit up and gave him something to drink.

Grumman stepped toward Edward. "How are you feeling, young man?"

"I have been better, Lord Grumman," Elric gruffly replied after taking a drink. "I'm fine…compared to the alternative of dead."

"I apologize for the intrusion. We will leave you to rest shortly. But first…I'm told you made quite the declaration before you lost consciousness." Grumman took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He nodded, with a low chuckle, golden eyes scanning the room. "I believe they held her because Bradley does not want anyone finding out that he's not actually immortal, and in the hope she could help him become so." Roy and the other members of the group stared at him in shock, with several sets of wide eyes and mouths agape.

"They held me for three years because of everything I _might_ know." Aunt Chris moved toward the other side of the bed, anger tinting her voice as she shook her head. "We had regular _conversations_ , Lord Hawkeye and I…He never got anything from me, but there were days I could not have answered his questions if I wanted to. At times he asked about such odd little details."

The young alchemist nodded again. "You are a well-known fount of information throughout Amestris and the regions. You were a threat. Whether you know the truth or not, you had enough of the puzzle pieces to find out. And of that, they are terrified."

Roy still battled a significant amount of surprise, and he wondered how he could have worked for the Führer with no hint of this ever reaching his ears. "If this is true, it's wonderful news for us. But can you explain how you know this, Elric?"

"So there's something the great Lord Mustang does not know?" Edward had a pleased grin plastered on his face.

"Well, we need to verify that your logic is sound, half-pint." Roy smirked.

" _Half-pint_? At least I'm not some over-rated…"

" _Ed_ ," Alphonse softly reprimanded.

" _Fine_." He looked at his brother with a mild glare. "When Bradley killed Father and the other homunculi, he made the mistake of ridding the world of almost everyone that knew anything about philosopher's stones…except mine and Al's father."

"So your father…" Hughes began.

"Was very old," Edward nodded, finishing the man's sentence. "He's dead now, but was actually more like a philosopher's stone in his own right. But that's another matter. Anyway, Bradley could not actually absorb the philosopher's stones of the other homunculi as he claimed, he just killed them all enough times so their stones would run out of energy."

"And over the past three centuries, many notable alchemists have disappeared or died mysteriously," Aunt Chris added.

"He's looking for a way to extend his life," Roy interjected.

"Exactly, Lord Genius. Our mother wasn't murdered because Van Hohenheim, our father, was a dissenter. Bradley and Hawkeye were trying to force him from hiding. They were afraid he would die soon and needed his knowledge."

"If he was a philosopher's stone, as you say, how is it he's dead?" Hughes asked.

"Van Hohenheim was also an incredibly skilled alchemist. When he disappeared, he traveled and earned a living using his alchemy, which also happened to deplete his philosopher's stone. He only ever stopped moving when he met our mother."

"How do you know all this, young man?" Grumman prompted.

"Around a year ago, we received a strange package from Xing. It contained Van Hohenheim's journals. They were written in Xerxian, and it took some time to translate them. All his findings were there, in addition to a firsthand account of the events leading up to and including Father's death."

"You _know_ Xerxian? I thought it was a dead language," Maria chimed in, understandably astonished.

"Our mother made us learn. Those journals would have been useless to anyone but myself and Al." Edward paused. "The entire time he was gone, Van Hohenheim continued his research. He was waiting for a resistance like ours."

"There have been attempts to oust Bradley in the past," Hughes pointed out.

"But none as persistent or with as much support as ours," Aunt Chris clarified.

"How do we know this is legitimate?" Riza suddenly asked, looking at the various individuals around the room. "Is it not possible that the Führer put this information out there in an effort to push us into making a move on his terms?" Roy smiled slightly, as he had been about to pose the same question himself.

Edward shook his head. "We met him before he died. And _trust_ me, it took a great deal of convincing for me to believe him after the bastard abandoned us. I may not have liked him, but I cannot refute the facts because of that. He was there, and he's always opposed Bradley, what reason would he have to lie?"

"Likely none," Roy jumped in. "But I see Hawkeye's point. This information means we have a serious chance, which is exactly what the Führer might tell us in order to bring our group out in the open and decimate us entirely." After a thought he added, "You're _sure_ the man was your father?"

"Yes, _Lord Mustang_. Only one individual could ever shape-shift, and they've been long dead. Everyone knows that."

The kid smirked at him, but before Roy had an opportunity to retort Grumman abruptly patted the young alchemist on the shoulder and stood. "Thank you, Elric. We leave you to your recovery."

The group filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, save Al and Mei who located themselves near Edward's bed. The adults continued down the hallway, making their way toward the study for a discussion of their strategy and upcoming action against the Führer. Roy found himself walking next to his Aunt and offered his arm to her, which she took.

" _Conversations_?" He quietly asked, protectively angry with his former teacher for slights against the woman who raised him.

"I won't lie and say it was like afternoon tea, but I'm fine, Roy-boy. I appreciate the concern." She chuckled. "And upon my return I find that my nephew may have regressed in maturity a few years."

"What? You mean with Elric?" It was his turn to laugh lightly. "I find it rather entertaining to antagonize him…he has a fairly quick temper."

"As does someone else I know." Aunt Chris caught his glance out of the corner of her eye and he could see her amused grin.

"On occasion," he allowed. "I suppose he reminds me a bit of myself at that age. _You_ know…talented, righteously angry. Not quite so handsome, perhaps."

"There's the nephew I recall. Speaking of talented, I took the liberty of reviewing the estate's progress, and it seems acceptable. Grumman tells me you've done very well."

"Well, dear aunt, I could not have received a better education. Though I'm sure my management has been superior to _acceptable_. I believe in your language that translates to exceptional, and that evaluation I will accept."

"I was mistaken. You are most certainly the nephew I remember." They shared a laugh as their small procession re-grouped in the study, took advantage of drinks in the form of tea or whiskey, and found seats. They had much to discuss concerning the newly learned facts, and Roy thought that more than one of their number were likely trying to rein in the excitement that comes with discovering that one's goal may not, in fact, be impossible.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and have a good one! :)

Also, if you have a moment, I'm wondering what you've thought of the progression of the romantic relationship in this fic. My initial intention was for an immediate physical attraction, with deeper feelings developing as time went on. As I re-read some things, I wondered if I inadvertently gave it a feeling of 'insta-love.' I'm still figuring out my pacing. Let me know what you think!


	14. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

FYI: I'm using a different word processing program. After a quick skim, everything appears fine but if there are any formatting oddities, that could be why.

* * *

 **A Surprise Visit**

Later that same evening, Riza was moving about her rooms packing in preparation for their imminent departure. They were effectively abandoning the manor for the time being since they knew Bradley and Lord Hawkeye would surely retaliate in the near future. No one would be left behind, nor did they know when they would return, and for such reasons she was having the belongings she deemed most important taken to her grandfather's town-home in the Cretan capital. That location would become their new base of operations though, if all went according to plan, it would not have to be so for long.

The bustle of others filling their trunks, closing up the house, and making final plans could be heard from beyond her quarters. It saddened her to be leaving the first place she had truly been able to call a home, but she was also aware that it was a necessity. The mansion was too exposed, near enemy territory, and there were non-military individuals such as Gracia, Elicia, Winry, and Rebecca to think about as well. All four were actually accompanying her grandfather into Creta to take advantage of the greater safety of that location.

A quiet knock came at the open door. "My lady." The voice belonged to Nicholas. "The carriage for the luggage is ready."

She glanced at him and gave him a small smile. "Just that trunk there, please, Nicholas."

"Of course, my lady." He gestured for the two men with him to lift the baggage and followed them out.

Only moments later her head shot up when she heard the trunk drop to the floor along with the tell-tale muffled sound of a blade rending flesh. Her body immediately tensed and then relaxed, slipping into an assassin's trained calm to analyze the situation. Suddenly, shouts and the clash of steel could be heard everywhere: it was an organized, surprise attack. She twisted, reaching for a throwing knife and releasing it just in time to slice between the eyes of the man taking a stride through her door. Drawing another knife, she jogged into the hall and stabbed an unaware soldier in the gut, letting him fall.

Riza dropped to her knees next to her steward where he lay motionless on the floor, an ever-growing pool of blood his backdrop. "My god, Nicholas." She reached down to check his pulse, which was irregular and fading swifly, and heard footfalls behind her. In a smooth motion she stood and spun on her heel, blocking the man's arm with her own, pulling him close, and running her blade across his throat.

Drawing another weapon, so she would have one in each hand, she strode through the door to Mustang's rooms...he was not there. Back in the hallway, she ran to her grandfather's suite across from hers and entered, not finding him either. The anxiety was building in her gut as she sprinted toward Elicia's room, whipping a knife at the soldier attempting entry and puncturing his temple. Picking up her blade and sliding it into a scabbard she tried the door, which was locked, and settled for kicking it down. An almost unearthly scream ripped from the floor below as she paced carefully into the room, softly saying, "Winry? Gracia? Elicia?"

Riza walked toward the wardrobe and as she neared it could hear a stifled sob from within. When she opened the door, a foot lashed out along with a scream and she dodged the leg, putting her hand over Winry's mouth and saying softly, "It's ok. It's me. Are you alright?"

The young lady only nodded, eyes wide and frightened.

From her left came a tentative, "Auntie Riza?"

"Oh, Elicia, thank god." Her head jerked to the left when she heard heavy steps in the hall and she looked at the two girls just before closing the door. "Stay here. Don't come out until I tell you to." She would _not_ be gentle.

Running back to the entrance, she concealed herself behind it, waiting and listening for the men she knew were out there. Just as one soldier took slow steps through the doorway, she kicked the heavy, wooden door into him, sending him crashing into the door frame. As the door bounced back, she sidestepped his sword, rammed her knife between two of his ribs, and twisted. Kicking him into his companions, she pulled another dagger, flipped it to hold the blade, and threw it at another soldier.

She kept close to the door, forcing them to come at her one at a time and keeping them away from the girls as long as possible. The next man came in thrusting his sword and she shifted to the left, grasped his wrist with her right hand and slammed the heel of her left into his elbow, hearing a satisfying snap. He screamed in pain and, still holding his arm, she kicked sideways at his knee, eliciting another crack. Catching his sword as he fell, she spun to meet the next soldier's attacked which pushed her further into the room. Riza parried a few times until she found her window, blocking his lowering arm with her forearm and slicing his femoral artery with her blade.

She shoved him aside and took a step forward to meet another opponent, jumping back a half-second later when a sword poked through his stomach from behind. When she looked up as the man dropped to the floor she found herself meeting Roy's gaze. "Thank you," she breathed, smiling in relief on seeing him alive, and then moved hastily to the wardrobe. She threw open the door and helped Winry and Elicia climb out from amongst the clothing and other items, lifting the little girl into her arms almost instantly.

Riza held onto her as if for dear life, her other arm pulling Winry into a hug. Elicia squeezed back, shaking with tears and clearly terrified. She pulled away slightly and visually examined them for any injuries, quietly telling the youngest, "It will be alright, sweetie."

"Where's Mama?"

"I don't know, princess," Roy answered. "But we'll find her, and your Papa. Ok?"

Elicia nodded, still crying, and she clung to Riza when she tried to hand the girl to Winry. "I want to stay with _you_."

"I know, sweetie. I know you're scared, but I need you to let Miss Winry carry you. And be _very_ quiet. Can you do that for me? I'll be here the whole time, and so will your Uncle Roy." The young girl nodded and Riza kissed her on the forehead. "You're _so_ brave." She handed her to Winry and walked around to the various bodies, collecting her knives and anything else that might be useful. When Roy came up beside her she asked, "What's it look like out there?"

He spoke softly. "There's more fighting outside. I think only two teams made it into the manor so far. But I don't think they'd send too large a force anyway."

"You're right. They would want to do this relatively quietly. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No. I don't know where anyone is. Maes and Gracia _were_ outside somewhere, but Aunt Chris and Lord Grumman, I have no idea." He reached over to wipe a drop of blood from her face and she leaned into it somewhat. She met his eyes, trying to convey in an instant that feeling in her chest that both scared her and made her want to reach out and grab him.

"There's a tunnel that leads to the edge of the property where we always have a carriage and a fresh team of horses waiting. Everyone knows to go there or the stables."

"Where does the tunnel start?"

"The cellar."

"Alright." He nodded, leaning partially out into the hallway to look for enemy soldiers. "It's clear." To Winry he added, "Keep close."

Riza caught his eye momentarily and then led them out the door, turning left immediately. They kept close to the wall and away from the railing on their right to stay out of view of anyone standing in the entryway below. She crept along, Winry following with Roy bringing up the rear. The crash of weapons could still be heard from outside, and it smelled like something was burning. Whether a fire had been started inside or out, she could not be certain, but she sincerely hoped that her father had not decided to make an appearance. This was a bit sooner than they cared to have that particular altercation.

Once they'd passed the entryway, whose ceiling rose to the top of the second floor, they quickened their pace. They had reached the halfway point of that wing of the house when she heard a calm voice behind them. "Hello, Riza."

In an instant she turned, wrapping an arm around the girls and twisting to shield them with her body. Simultaneously, she shouted "Get down!" to Roy, who dropped beside them. Just as she had suspected, a blade whistled above their heads not a second later. She caught Mustang's gaze and motioned toward the servant's stairwell at the end of the hall; he nodded in response.

With no hesitation Riza reached for a knife, stood, and spun, deftly hurling it down the hallway where her opponent deflected it with a blade. "Jake," she returned the greeting as she walked toward him, pulling another weapon from its sheath.

"Perhaps you should send them along," Jake added, gesturing behind her to where Roy was helping the girls to their feet. "We might be a while."

"Oh, I think not." She dodged another dagger he sent her way.

"My, my, you're confident. I heard you killed David." Jake grinned evilly, his handsome face turning cruel. "I've been _waiting_ for this chance."

"If you'd been waiting for death all this time, you should have just told me."

He thrust with his blade and she knocked it aside, but was unable to block his abrupt kick to her stomach. Riza was slammed against the wall and leaned to the left to avoid the knife flying for her face. She quickly dove into a roll, coming to her feet behind him but he spun and met her weapon with his. His left arm swung around to contact her jaw and she twisted, turning under it, punching his ribcage several times. Jake dropped low and swept her feet from under her, rolling on top of her when she hit the ground. Her leg-movement was limited since he straddled her, and with his longer arms he managed to wrap his hands around her neck.

"I never thought _this_ was how I would end up on top of you. Oh well." He shrugged a shoulder.

His grip tightened and she tried to land fists to his abdomen, unable to reach his face and compromise his eyes. Riza could feel herself panicking and forced her mind clear, letting a small smile creep onto her face as she slipped a thin blade from its sheath along her forearm and buried it between two of his ribs. Jake gasped in pain, his grip loosened, and she pushed him off, stabbing him twice more and slashing at his gut.

She rolled over onto her hands and knees, coughing uncontrollably and starting when a hand grabbed her arm. Grasping the offending wrist, she yanked downward and heard a muttered "Shit..." as a body fell next to her. She was already half-straddling the individual, knife poised, when she realized it was Roy and apologized, voice hoarse. "Sorry...I thought you were Jake." Riza stood and offered a hand to help him off the floor, which he accepted.

He shook his head with mild grin. "No, I really should have known better." He placed two fingers on her jaw to raise her chin, no doubt looking at the bruises already forming on her neck.

Giving him a small nod, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, silently assuring him she was alright. Afterward she paced over to Jake, who still lay on the ground, and crouched next to him, checking his pulse. He was gone. She rose to her feet and nodded to Roy, at which point they ran to the stairwell to find Winry and Elicia peeking out from the recessed doorway. The group raced down the stairs to the subterranean level where they quickly found the cellar and the tunnel entrance.

When they opened it, they discovered a small group already gathered within consisting of Rebecca Catalina, Gracia Hughes, and Lady Mustang, along with Julianne and several other servants. Many looked disheveled, and Lady Mustang had someone's blood on her skirts along with a bloody knife in one hand; clearly she had seen some action before making it to the tunnel.

"Mama!" Elicia shouted, wriggling free of Winry's arms and running to her mother.

"Maes?" Gracia asked, her worried gaze bouncing from Riza to Roy.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he sent me in for you," he replied. "But I'll find him."

Riza distanced herself to grab the vial of poison she had recently finished curing and handed it to Julianne. "Make sure this gets to the townhouse. I'll meet you all there." Moving her gaze around the group at large she added, "Get to the carriage and leave. I'll round up whoever is left...Becca, you're in charge." Her friend nodded and they hugged.

Together, she and Roy closed the entrance and then stood in the middle of the room, watching each other for a moment. On impulse, she took two steps forward until she was so close she could feel the heat radiating from him. Raising her free hand, she placed it on his upper neck, her thumb on his cheek and her fingers in his hair. She held his gaze a second longer and then closed her eyes, bringing their lips together while his free arm hooked around her. Her fingers curled in his hair when she felt his soft lips and the pressure of his arm around her waist.

After the kiss she pulled away with a light shrug. "For luck." Drawing another blade she added, "I'll watch your back."

"And I'll watch yours."

With that they left the cellar and began ascending the stairs to the main floor, listening carefully to find out where they might be needed. They reached the kitchens, hearing the crisp sound of steel on steel from outside the door and walked toward the nearest window. Suddenly, voices came from the hall behind them and they burst out of the kitchen. Riza threw a knife into the skull of the man fighting her grandfather, who had blood running down his left arm as well as a nasty looking cut on his scalp.

Nearby, Olivier was engaged in swordplay with an assassin, Hughes fought a soldier hand to hand, and Patricio finished off yet another. Fortunately, it seemed, they had stumbled upon the rest of their group as Fuery and Mustang's men were all there as well. She saw Roy run to the aid of his friend and she took several steps toward a man about to attack Olivier from behind. She stood at his back and grasped his raised arm, encircling his neck with her own arm and swiping her knife across it. Her friend nodded in gratitude, catching her breath from her fight.

They visually regrouped and at a gesture from her grandfather, everyone ran toward the stables, deciding to escape while they had the opportunity in case the Führer sent more men. Riza matched her grandfather's gait, wanting to ensure he could make it that distance. Once there, they quickly saddled what horses remained and galloped through the building's rear door, heading north to the road.

After they'd reached a sufficient distance from the manor they paused and Hughes came careening to Roy's side, grabbing his arm. "Gracia and Elicia?"

He nodded. "Riza and I got them out through the tunnel."

Maes breathed heavily, hand now clutching his chest. "I was pinned against the east wall, and it was driving me mad. When you you did not return for so long, I feared the worst."

"I would never let anything happen to them, my friend."

Her grandfather joined them and began doling out orders to various individuals. "Al, ride immediately to meet Ling. We need to make sure the Xingese army will be here when we need them. Alex, please go with him." Both men nodded and set off that instant, continuing north in order to take a circuitous route to their destination in hopes of avoiding any soldiers following them. "Edward, take Fuery and fetch your grandmother then come to the townhouse...it will be safer for her there." Those two nodded as well and set off in a different direction. His glance then found the Lady Armstrong of their company. "Olivier?"

"I'll leave now. I have to meet my father's men and travel to Drachma."

Riza caught her friend's eye and gave her a nod, with a reassuring smile. "Good luck, Liv."

"And you as well. I don't envy _your_ job." She chuckled as the other woman galloped away with a couple of Grumman's men.

"Is this all that's left?" Roy asked, moving his horse closer to that of her grandfather.

He nodded, a frown overtaking his generally happy features. "At first, there was fighting all around the building, and apparently inside judging by the way you two look. But, as we've planned, all our people made their way toward the stables, so all combat slowly shifted in that direction. I managed to get several people to the tunnel, but on the way we lost many, and I saw those that had already fallen." He shook his head. "Mustang, would you do the honors?"

Roy's expression showed confusion for an instant, and then he understood the older man's meaning: blow up the mansion. She watched his face clear in concentration and he slipped on one of his ignition gloves, holding his hand out before him. After he snapped they rode on a bit further, turning just in time to watch her home, her haven, burst with flames climbing toward the clouds.

He rode up beside her as they made their way to the road that led to the Cretan capital and commented, "I do believe that demonstration accurately illustrates my feelings with respect to Bradley trying to kill us quietly."

"Or trying to kill us at all." She gave him a small grin and shook her head.

"I suppose, yes." He smiled at her.

"Yes, very nicely done, Roy." Maes came to ride alongside them.

"The others should be well on their way to the townhouse by now," Roy added as they trotted down the road.

"Yes, and we'll pass by the place where the tunnel lets out, just to be sure." Grumman came up on Riza's right.

"Thanks, by the way, for your help with that guy back there," Maes continued. "He was exceedingly tall...and freakishly strong."

Roy chuckled. "Anytime."

"Hawkeye...glad to see you're alive. But you look like hell."

"Thank you, Maes. Next time I nearly die, I'll be sure to spruce myself up for you."

"Much appreciated."

"You almost died?" Her grandfather asked, voice a combination of curiosity and concern.

"I ran into Jake." Her hand went to her neck reflexively and she quickly dropped it back onto the pommel of her saddle.

"Jake was there? So were Abigail and Trevor." The governor released a breath.

"And I saw Olivier fighting with Lawson." She glanced at him, slightly perplexed. "They were rather intent this time."

"Yes. I was surprised I did not run into Berthold, truth be known."

Maes cleared his throat. "Ah...he's likely still recovering seeing as Roy burnt the gloves right off his hands in the prison tunnels."

Something like an amused smirk grew on her grandfather's face. "Did you, my boy?" He shook his head. "Normally, I'd say that was a bit over-enthusiastic. But, it was Berthold. Bastard had it coming." He met her eyes and hastily added, "Sorry, Riza, dear."

She shook her head. "You'll get no argument from me."

"Especially since our Roy-boy saved her life in the process," Hughes chimed in again. "It's a wonderful story. I'll tell you sometime. Now, though, I'm feeling fairly anxious to see my wife and daughter."

"Yes, we should be getting on," her grandfather agreed.

They were just coming to the location where their emergency carriage and horses were generally kept. As they had anticipated, nothing remained, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when the carriage tracks led in the direction of the capital. Eager to find sanctuary, they increased their speed and raced along the same road, keeping a vigilant eye out for any more soldiers. The group settled in for a long night as it would take a few hours for them to reach the townhouse and they would be loathe to risk any breaks.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone and happy weekend! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading, and have a lovely day! :)


	15. The Opening Move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Opening Move**

After a few hours of steady, determined travel they finally reached Governor Grumman's home in the capital of Creta. Roy dismounted from his horse and followed the group inside to greet the others that had already arrived. They were welcomed by the smell of freshly prepared food, and his stomach kindly reminded him that he'd not eaten dinner that evening. He watched as Hughes immediately found his family and pulled them into a crushing embrace. Nearby, Riza greeted her friend Rebecca with a hug and they began speaking quickly, no doubt about who might still be missing and any plans for departures.

"Glad to see you made it, Roy-boy." His aunt's gruff voice came from behind him and he turned.

"And you as well, Aunt Chris. Now that we've regrouped, I assume we're leaving for Aerugo soon?"

"Yes. The carriage that brought me here is being made ready, along with some food."

He nodded. "I'll say my goodbyes." Roy strode through the room and stopped next to the Hughes family when he spotted them. "We're leaving soon, Maes."

The other man nodded as Elicia shouted, "Uncle Roy!"

He lifted her into his arms. "Hi, princess. Are you okay?"

"Yes. We went so fast in the carriage. It was scary. But Miss Winry and Mama held me."

"That sounds exciting." He shifted her in his arms. "I need a good luck hug, princess, because I have to leave soon."

"Okay!"

The little girl hugged him and he squeezed back, well aware that this could be the last he ever saw her. After handing Elicia to her father, he looked at Mrs. Hughes and said, eyebrows raised, "Gracia?"

They hugged and she nodded. "I'm fine, thank you...You be careful. And take care of my husband."

They separated and he looked her in the eye. "I will."

She turned back to her family and he cast his eyes over the rest of the room, looking for a particular blonde with whom he'd arrived. When he did not see her, he approached Rebecca and quietly asked, "Riza?"

"She went to look for something upstairs, I think. To the left after the stairs, second room on the right."

"Thank you." He followed the instructions and walked toward an open doorway through which he could see the flickering light of a fire. When he stepped inside, he found her leaning against a chair staring into the fire, her elbows resting on the high back. He closed the door, a click sounding behind him, and she turned to look at him with a smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." She shook her head.

As he neared her, he could better see her face, and realized it was at that moment full of sadness. He stood next to her, leaning his side against the chair and she faced him, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Riza nodded. "I'll be fine. I just needed a minute before I leave."

"Nicholas?"

She nodded again. "He was always so kind to me...even knowing who I was. And when I first arrived at Wolcott, with my fresh burns, he and Mei took care of me around the clock." She paused. "That, and I have not yet seen Maria, which concerns me."

"I'm sure she's alright."

"She knows to rendezvous here...I'll wait as long as I..." A soft knock came at the door and it opened a second later, Maria stepping into the room and giving her friend a grin. The two women met in the middle for a hug and he heard Riza sigh. "I'm so relieved to see you."

"I was stuck at the far end of the mansion...I couldn't meet you all at the stables. But I stole one of the soldier's horses and came this way. Fortunately I was gone before the building suddenly exploded." The other assassin's gaze met his for an instant, a knowing grin on her face, and he shrugged a shoulder in response.

"Now that you're here, we need to leave. I have more daggers in the next room if you need them." Riza waved toward the wall on her right.

Maria nodded. "What about Fuery?"

"He'll meet us halfway. He rode with Edward to find his grandmother, but they'll part ways once she's safely in Creta."

"And the rest of our little hit squad?"

"All here."

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs." Maria left the room and shut the door behind her.

Riza moved toward the wardrobe in one corner of the room, reaching for the handle and opening the door. "I suppose you're leaving soon as well?"

"Yes. As soon as the carriage is ready." He paused, taking a few steps toward her. "I wonder, will we ever be in the same country for more than a few days?"

She chuckled as she retrieved a few throwing knives and slid them into her various sheaths. "There was that time you were convalescing. We were in the same country then."

He gave a laugh as she turned to face him and he closed the distance between them, taking her left hand in his right and meeting her eyes. "Be careful."

"I will if you will." Riza smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist while his hands went to her back, rising on her toes only slightly as he was not _much_ taller. She gave him a quick kiss and they followed it up with an embrace, Roy shutting his eyes as he held her close. He knew they had little time, but she pulled away all too soon and led him from the room, descending the stairs and rejoining the rest of the group.

He watched her stride toward her grandfather to say goodbye and the pair hugged, the blonde nodding in response to something the older man said. She then took a small vial from Julianne, and headed for the exit with Maria, Mei, and the other individuals they had trained for their own hit squad. Just as she reached the door, they shared a look, a grin creeping onto his face, and then she was gone. Roy found Aunt Chris and Hughes, joining them while they waited for the coach to receive a fresh team of horses.

A short time later, they said their farewells and climbed into the carriage, where they thankfully found a basket of food. The coach jerked forward, sending him backward, and he glanced from Hughes to his aunt, the trio collectively sighing, settling in for what remained of the night. It was when his body hit the cushions that he realized the extent of his exhaustion, but he forced himself to take the time to eat. He looked up at his friend and felt terrible that he was once again being taken from his wife and daughter into situations involving potential loss of life. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with your family, Maes?"

Hughes met his gaze for a long moment and then shook his head. "Thank you. But I'm sticking this out." Roy nodded and returned his attention to his food, they were each too tired to carry on a conversation anyway.

With Olivier heading to Drachma, Riza and Maria back to Central, and their group to Aerugo, it marked the beginning of their 'grand scheme.' It was a sobering thought that this was their chance, the opportunity they had been creating and planning for years. Add to that the lives they had just lost in a surprise attack they should have seen coming, and it would have been especially difficult to be cheerful.

His thoughts turned to Riza and her mission, which was _dangerous_. Much more-so than their little trip to visit various officials in Aerugo because hers involved her exceedingly violent, and now thanks to them quite angry, father. He smiled again as he recalled her, mere millimeters from him and arms around him, in what must have been her bedroom at the townhouse. He appreciated that they were able to have a short moment alone before their respective departures. And something about that kiss gave him hope beyond what he had felt for the future of Amestris, Creta, Drachma, and Aerugo. It was quick and tender, almost as if it was an affectionate custom they had fallen into in the best way, something they would do a million times over.

He would be lying if he said the idea of her as an integral part of his future had never occurred to him. In spite of the fact that their overall situation was so damn _complicated_ , he'd started to wonder, and now he thought that perhaps she believed it was an option as well. He smiled and leaned back against the cushions, watching through the window as trees along the road rushed by. They had an important few days ahead of them which would ultimately lead to an assault on Central City. They were in the final stages, and he could afford no distractions. Slowly, he let himself drift off, aware that he should take any opportunity available to rest.

* * *

It was two short days later that Roy sat with his aunt in the ostentatious study of Lord Bellini. The man was a general in the Aerugonian military as well as a member of the aristocracy, and he liked to be sure people knew that. The fireplace and moldings were full of gaudy carvings, he would tell anyone that would listen about his fine Xingese carpets, and he frequently waved around a solid-gold pocket watch. Bellini was quickly becoming one of Roy's least favorite people.

The tea and cakes, however, along with the welcome respite from the carriage, were slowly improving his mood. They had managed to visit four generals in the two days since their arrival in Aerugo, and this was the last. And also the most challenging, as Bellini had always been the most easily swayed by the Führer, keen as he was to continue his life of extreme comfort.

Nevertheless, they needed his men on board in order to successfully begin the grand plan of the resistance. Part of which being the news reaching Bradley's ears that Aerugonian forces were quietly gathering to the south of the capital.

"Why, Lady Mustang," Bellini began. "You're looking lovely. I do hope your trip was enjoyable."

"Don't be daft, Giorgio. You know as well as anyone that I was not on vacation." She sipped her tea as Roy tried to hold back his laughter.

With only a short-lived expression of mild chagrin, the portly Aerugonian soldiered on. "And this must be your nephew I've heard so much about."

He gestured to Roy, who nodded. "I am, yes." They shook hands.

"It's terribly nice to finally meet you, though I can't imagine why you're all here."

"Do try, Giorgio." Chris Mustang's gaze was unwavering as the incompetent general squirmed uncomfortably. "It's time for you to make good on our deal."

"If you would be so kind as to remind me..." His eyes shifted to one of his guards and back again. As a precaution, Roy slipped a glove on his left hand; something did not feel right.

His aunt chuckled wryly. "You, of course, recall my discretion regarding that nasty little misunderstanding eight years ago. When your superiors thought you were smuggling...which you were."

Bellini feigned puzzlement. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what misunderstanding you refer to. I..."

"And then there's the money you've been skimming...from the Führer's own treasury, no less." She elegantly took a sip and turned to Roy. "Nephew, you have experience in these matters. What punishment would you expect for such an offense?"

He paused a moment, as if in thought. "Most likely a fiery death. You know how Lord Hawkeye enjoys such things."

The general gulped and averted his gaze.

"It's time to choose a side, Bellini."

They watched him, and were moderately surprised when the anxiety suddenly dropped form his face. Instead, a patronizing smile appeared. "I thought this might happen when I heard you'd escaped. I keep trying to warn the Führer, but he refuses to take your little resistance seriously...likely with good reason." He selected a cookie, oozing superiority, and waved to his steward who moved to open the door. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Lady Mustang, but you stand no chance. I've chosen the winning side, and now, maybe, the Führer will take the time to rid himself of those of questionable loyalties. These guards with escort you out."

The door was opened and several of the Führer's soldiers entered, stationing themselves around the small group. Roy placed his gloved hand into a pocket and activated the array, forcing highly oxygenated air into the soldiers' lungs. He lifted his tea and drank with a smirk as ten bodies fell to the floor and Bellini's face once more displayed fear.

"I'm afraid that's not the decision we were looking for," Lady Mustang commented.

"Havoc," Roy said, glancing over as a different door opened.

"My lord?"

"Would you kindly escort Lord Bellini and his soldier friends to his own holding cells?"

"Of course, my lord. We've already taken care of the soldiers left outside."

"Wonderful, thank you."

The room bustled around them as unconscious soldiers were carried out and Bellini shouted whilst being dragged through the door. After all the commotion, Bellini's own butler led in another Aerugonian lord who sat across from them.

"General Agostino," Aunt Chris greeted with a nod. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you, my lady. Like the other generals, I will send my men out immediately to strike at the Führer's outposts at the agreed upon time."

"Excellent."

"There will be much celebration here in Aerugo when the Führer is no more."

"As I'm sure there will be everywhere," Roy commented.

"What is the plan after his death?" The General looked curiously between the lord and lady before him.

"The governors will meet immediately afterward to discuss that, along with other representatives of the annexed countries, of course," his aunt replied.

"I do apologize for cutting his short." Roy stood to shake his hand as he spoke. "But we really must be going."

General Agostino shook hands with Lady Mustang as well. "I understand. It has been a pleasure doing business with you both. I will send a report to the governor, and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Thank you, General."

After an exchange of respectful nods and polite smiles, Roy and his aunt returned to their carriage, where their group awaited them. He enjoyed the opportunity to stretch his legs and breath the fresh air before once more entering the confinement of the coach.

"Where to, my lord?" Roy looked over to find the driver addressing him as he prepped the team of horses, which were all shifting on their feet and whinnying in response to the activity around them. His men were climbing into their saddles, the soldiers' horses were being taken to the stables, and the estate servants delivered them baskets of food for their journey.

"To the Mustang estate, Gerald." The man nodded that he understood and Roy, along with Aunt Chris and Hughes, ascended into the carriage.

"Is this a good idea?" Maes looked at him quizzically.

"It may not be the most _wise_ , but they also will not expect it."

"And it will send a message," Chris added. "That we are not backing down."

"They are definitely going to try to kill us." The coach began to move, rumbling as it picked up speed.

"Probably." Roy nodded. "That's one reason I'm here. I think we would all understand if you elected to return to Creta and protect your family."

"Don't be an idiot, and stop trying to get rid of me. Overthrowing a dictator? I can't let you have all the fun." Hughes paused. "And without me you'll probably die...and then I'd have to find another guardian for Elicia." He waved nonchalantly. "Nah...I'll just come along. But thank you."

"I am so enjoying all the time we're spending together, Maes."

"And I feel quite fortunate to bear witness to it." Aunt Chris glared mildly, but her amusement was evident. "You squabble like children."

"What?" Roy's tone of incredulity was exaggerated. "Don't be ridiculous. Though, I'll grant you that Hughes is _slightly_ immature for his age."

"Me? Immature? Who of the two of us, may I ask, has a stable life?" Maes raised his eyebrows with a victorious smirk. "That would be me."

"Ah, there is nothing wrong with my life, thank you."

"And I thought that after a few years you two would grow out of this." Chris shook her head with a chuckle as they sped in the direction of the Eastern region, and the home they'd not seen for too long.

* * *

When Riza, Maria, Mei and the rest of their group left the townhouse, they directed their mounts east and rode quickly toward the border between Amestris and Creta. They spoke little, wishing instead to make decent time, and she could not help but think about Roy, her grandfather, and everyone else involved in their resistance. The moment of truth was quickly approaching, and she hoped their efforts were enough to free the countries from Bradley.

She also had no idea what would happen after the Führer was gone, especially now that Roy Mustang was in her life. She'd made no specific plans for a post-Bradley world, had not thought much about it, but now she found herself occasionally pondering what a life with Lord Mustang might be like. Such were thoughts she'd never had before, marriage not being necessary for her as, due to her inheritance from her mother, she was independently wealthy.

Things she never before considered possible suddenly might be, though she preferred to not permit her thoughts to wander in that direction. What with all the fighting, rescues, escapes, and falling into bed together, they'd not had much opportunity to discuss such topics. Their feelings were undoubtedly mutual, but the uncertainty of the next couple weeks was undeniable and she accepted that caution had led them to a holding pattern. However, that she wanted him in her life was also undeniable and, now that she thought about it, she wished she'd told him.

As their ride continued her mind cleared and, just before crossing into the western region of Amestris, they stopped to rest, making camp in a sheltered area a comfortable distance from the road. Foregoing a fire in order to avoid being spotted by potential enemies, they secured the reigns of their horses to surrounding trees and settled on the ground to sleep. Riza took the first watch with Maria, and the two women stationed themselves near enough to the campsite to see their companion.

"Are you ready for this?" Maria kept her voice low as she looked around.

"Yes." She nodded. "You?"

"Yes. Do you think they are?" She gestured toward their group.

Riza nodded. "They're good. _We_ trained them."

Maria chuckled. "True...We're making good progress, too."

She exhaled slowly, shaking her head absentmindedly. "I hope this works."

"You're telling me." The brunette nudged her. "You and Lord Mustang seem to be getting quite close."

She gave a small smile and looked at her friend. "I suppose. Your point?"

"Just making an observation." She shrugged. "Are you...I don't know...seriously courting? I believe that's what it's called."

Riza chuckled. "Can you really be 'courting' in the middle of a rebellion?"

"I guess that would depend on the parties involved."

"Have you seen that guy from your hometown, lately? Denny? You used to talk about him all the time."

"Yes. I saw him a couple weeks ago. He wants me to _live_ with him. But how do you go from this life to anything else?"

Riza sighed. "I don't know. But you should try."

"Do you remember that time in Creta? When we killed the rich aristocrat and his business partner?"

"Yes. Because their 'business' was human trafficking, and I was actually fine with that mission."

"It was my first kill-mission, and you'd talked your father into letting you go with me so I wouldn't be alone. And I appreciated the hell out of that, by the way. I still don't know how you convinced him."

"I think I told him you might be so enthusiastic you'd kill the families, too. And they wanted the public to see the wives and children grieving."

Maria shook her head. "It's a little scary that worked."

"Well, I didn't want him to think you'd fail, because then he'd kill you." Riza paused. "You were the only friend I'd ever had, and we'd been through everything together."

"Like that guard that was getting far too friendly." The brunette shuddered next to her.

"Yes, well, that was one time my father actually came in handy."

"Anyway...the night before the job we stayed at an inn nearby...and that was so fun. No trainers, no one attacking us, no one dying...just us chatting, laughing, drinking wine."

A smile grew on Riza's face as she remembered. "I was incredibly glad that we were sent on so many missions together after that."

"Me too." Maria took a breath. "I just wanted to say thank you...in case we die. Because if you hadn't gone with me on that first mission, I'm not sure I could have done it."

"I was happy to go." She hugged her friend. "Thank you...for everything."

* * *

Two days later, the resistance hit squad was passing the time in the same safe-house in which she and Maria had hidden before Lady Mustang's rescue. Fuery had met them as intended, they were well-rested after their long journey, and they were preparing to make their move at nightfall. "Remember," Riza began. "Maria and I will deal with Lord Hawkeye himself. The rest of you, take out his guards. If you don't, it won't look real."

"And we meet back at the other safe-house..." Maria added. "On the eastern edge of the city."

"Any questions?" She received a chorus of head shakes, and then met everyone's eyes. "You are incredibly brave, and thank you for doing this. We all know what Lord Hawkeye is capable of, and we appreciate that you volunteered anyway."

"We _want_ to do this, my lady," Fuery replied. "Risks be damned. Someone had to take this bastard on for our first move, and we weren't going to let you two do it alone." This time a chorus of head nods went around the gathering as Mei and the others agreed with their comrade's sentiment.

She gave a small grin. "Well, thank you all the same. And be careful out there."

Shortly thereafter, the group left their safe-haven, splitting into three pairs as planned and making their separate ways to Lord Hawkeye's Central City home. Riza strode quietly down the street with Maria, their gazes scanning the various shadows in their midst. "Don't forget...we can't kill him. It doesn't work if we kill him."

Maria chuckled. "I was just about to remind you of that." She shrugged. "It may not work anyway."

"Lord Hawkeye is greedy, and the Führer knows that…so it probably will."

"I just hope he doesn't recognize us."

"I know. But I didn't want any of the others to have to go up against him directly."

"I understand...I'm just hoping."

Riza let out a quiet laugh. "Me too."

"Are you sure you can focus tonight? I know it's been a little while since you've had Lord Mustang in bed...And we didn't have a pre-mission glass of wine."

"You are _terrible_." Chuckling, she elbowed the brunette. "We don't need one, but we can have a post-mission glass of wine if you like."

"It's not the same. And I remember Xing...I know you're not some innocent noble lady."

"I don't recall denying anything. I was just saying you're terrible...which is true. And the post-mission glass will have to do."

"Oh, alright." After a moment of silence, Maria added, "You're certain he'll be in the garden?"

"Yes. He's there every night."

"Things could have changed in the years since you've lived with him."

She shook her head. "Not the garden...it has to do with my mother."

They crept along in the night, ears sharp and eyes vigilant as they made their way through one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Central City. The pair came across few pedestrians, melting into the shadows when they did to avoid being spotted. The streets were remarkably quiet, with only the occasional shout or slammed door, and the moon was surprisingly bright.

After walking for a short time they neared the Hawkeye residence and shared a look, separating and entering the gardens on either side of her father's home. Riza climbed into a tree which afforded her an advantageous view of the Hawkeye property, more specifically the corner of the garden that had been her mother's sanctuary. Once she'd stabilized herself, she pulled out her bow and nocked a poison-tipped arrow, as she knew Maria would be doing as well.

She took careful breaths, clearing her mind as she waited for Lord Hawkeye to stroll through the garden below. Accuracy was paramount. Hers and Maria's arrows had to have the appearance of perfectly aimed kill-shots that her father would somehow narrowly avert. By luck, for instance, or nothing more than the grace of his presumed superior skills. It was of the utmost importance that their attack make him believe that the Führer had ordered his death via hit squad. Hence, the group of six, the unique poison, and the neutralization of the guards, all under cover of darkness.

Abruptly, he seemingly materialized on the walkway, slowly pacing toward the far corner, the moonlight giving his blonde hair an eerie glow. Her hand twitched slightly in response to the part of her that wanted to simply kill him and be done with it. Riza forced that train of thought aside, reminding herself that such action would derail their plan and seriously jeopardize their success.

She watched him and thought he almost looked human down in that garden, but she'd seen the monster, been it's victim. The scars on her back practically burned again, aflame like they were as she galloped away from that house of horrors in the middle of the night. Her only saving grace had been that her grandfather was waiting for her in a clearing relatively nearby. Had he not been there she may not have made it, being wracked with pain and barely conscious.

Riza shook the memories away, tracking the man below with her eyes as he came more fully into view. She continued taking slow, relaxed breaths, waiting for him to notice the sounds of the other assassins taking out his guards. Finally, he rotated his head, as if catching the hint of a noise, and listened. When he turned fully, clearly about to return to the house, she pulled the arrow back just a little further and let it fly, grazing him on the side of his neck as he reached a turn in the path.

He gazed in her approximate direction, several feet to her left in another tree, raising a gloved hand even as an arrow whistled from Maria's position and tore through his outer thigh. Lord Hawkeye dropped to the ground, clutching his leg momentarily, and she saw him raise both hands, having apparently decided to attempt to nullify two threats at once. Riza dropped from the tree, just as the one next to her burst into flame, and rolled away, the acrid smell of her singed clothing filling her nose. She sprinted toward her garden's rear exit that opened onto an alley, hoping to disappear from the light provided by the fire.

Turning right, she kept her pace swift while yet another explosion sounded behind her, followed by the tumult of a collapsing brick wall. She paused for an instant to look back and searched the smoky haze, finding nothing in the alley behind her and determining that he must have destroyed one of the barriers between his and a neighbor's gardens. Hoping the others would make it, Riza broke into a run once more and took a left into a different alley, followed quickly by another right. Her right hand reached toward a knife when she heard other quick steps pounding the brick-paved road and was relieved when Maria came up beside her, matching her pace. They shared a quick look, along with a small, slightly pleased smile, and then focused their attention forward, running as rapidly as their lungs would allow.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello all! I hope you've had a lovely week and that your upcoming one is even better. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	16. The Middlegame: Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Middlegame: Part One**

Riza and Maria continued to sprint at top-speed for as long as they could manage it, wanting to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the even more furious Flame Alchemist. When they felt comfortable they slowed to a jog, casting eyes over their environment to see if soldiers or other members of their team followed in their wake. She noticed that at some point clouds had blanketed the sky, robbing them of the radiant moonlight. The night grew later, and deeper, and even the softest noise seemed to scream their presence in the alleyway. Finally, they allowed themselves to walk in order to fully recuperate from their mad dash away from the Hawkeye residence.

Her thoughts focused on ascertaining their exact position to determine their route for arriving at the agreed upon safe-house. Once everyone reached the rendezvous, they would have an opportunity to rest for the first time since Lady Mustang's rescue began. In addition, from that location they could easily keep track of any developments in the city, such as Lord Hawkeye's potential retaliation against the Führer for sending a hit squad after him. They would also have the ability to reach the Hawkeye home, the palace, or disappear from the city entirely should the need arise. She knew her father would be livid that the man to whom he'd dedicated his life had, by all appearances, ordered him dead. A response was inevitable, they merely had to exercise patience, wait, and observe.

They were just about to turn off onto another street when she heard the telltale sounds of a horse following at a gallop. The clip-clop of horseshoes meeting the brick paved road grew ever louder, and the two women dove through an open gate into a garden. Given the darkness and the especially profound shadows of the alley, they hoped they had not been seen. When the individual passed without incident, both breathed sighs of relief and ran back into the narrow roadway between buildings.

"It's _him_ , Maria." Riza tensely watched the horseman ride away, and despite the lack of light his identity was unmistakeable: the long, pale hair, the height, his posture. "He may be responding more quickly than we thought."

"If we take the time to regroup with the others, we may lose him completely."

"I know." She nodded as she met her friend's eyes, raising her own eyebrows inquiringly. "I see stables nearby."

Maria grinned mischievously. "I find I'm suddenly in the mood to borrow a horse."

"How fortunate."

The pair raced toward the building they'd singled out and found that it was, in fact, a wealthy resident's stables. They snuck inside silently to avoid waking the guard or stable boy that could be on night duty and quickly saddled the first mounts they found that appeared suitable, riding out the door mere minutes later.

Once back on the road, her father was no longer visible, but that was hardly a concern as, based on his trajectory and probable mindset, Riza felt sure he was on his way to the Bradley's palace. For those reasons, they followed a path that would lead them there in record time, all hopes of stealth lost as their horses galloped down Central's streets.

As they neared the palace they heard another set of hooves and saw Lord Hawkeye pass by on a street that crossed theirs. He did not even glance down their alley, otherwise he would have without doubt recognized them, close as they were. The pair continued an additional block and turned left in order to follow his progress, Riza wondering what exactly the alchemist intended. He was in general a calculating and logical man, always thinking several moves ahead of his foe. It was his planning nature that caused them to include the meeting at the safe-house in their own arrangements. They anticipated a need to lay low as he formulated a plan of attack and searched the area for the assassins that had injured him. Rushing off to the palace in a rage was unlike him, and she felt a muscle clench in her chest as she hoped none of their squad had been discovered. Her father could only be racing to the Führer for one of two reasons: either to kill him in retaliation, or to warn him that the resistance had attacked.

She and Maria shared a moderately puzzled look when Lord Hawkeye passed the main gate to the compound and continued along one stone wall. He then stopped near the door to one of the guard houses, and the ladies tied their horses off and crept closer as he jumped out of the saddle. Riza watched as the flames from the torches suspended from the wall began to writhe, until seconds later they completely engulfed the closest guards. She sighed, brow wrinkling as the soldiers' screams rose into the night along with the smoke from their consumed bodies.

Maria's expression was pained as she looked on. "well, we know why he's here."

Just as suddenly, the entire section of the wall surrounding the door exploded inward, and Lord Hawkeye strolled through the now larger opening. Shouts and screams could then be heard from the other side of the wall, along with bursts of fire and collapsing structures.

"He's going to destroy the entire compound, and everyone in it." Riza shook her head, wracking her brain for anything she might be able to do to avoid such an outcome.

"We _wanted_ him to move against Bradley."

"I know. But they don't all deserve to die. We could..." She was interrupted when the ground shook ominously beneath their feet and the greatest explosion they'd yet heard sounded within the walls, reverberating through the buildings around them. The two women shared another look as clouds of ash, dust, and smoke rose from the approximate location of the palace itself. Riza flattened herself and her friend against the wall of the building near which they'd concealed themselves as Lord Hawkeye casually walked back through the hole he'd created and climbed onto his horse.

He sped away and the two women gazed open-mouthed at the devastation left in his wake. They were just about to climb into their respective saddles to pursue him when shouts came from further down the street to their left. Peeking around the corner of the building they found a group of soldiers emerging from the next alley over.

Maria made to move back toward the horses. "We have to get out of here before we're spotted."

Riza grabbed the other woman's arm as her eyes widened. "Wait...They have Mei."

" _What_?" Her friend allowed her to gently pull her back to her side and they eyed the squadron.

"She's bleeding...they must have apprehended her before she could heal herself." Their gazes met yet again, both understanding what came next.

Maria shook her head and shrugged in exasperation. "Why does nothing _ever_ go according to plan?"

"Clearly, that would be too easy." They each made sure their horses were secure.

"We never had these problems when we worked for the Führer."

"Oh? Feeling the urge to switch sides again?" Riza smiled as they verified that they had enough weapons.

"Hardly. I'm merely making an observation."

They ran toward the other end of the building, turning right around the corner and running along the back wall. The pair slowed their gait as they reached the next corner, checking the alley between buildings before entering it and approaching the soldiers from behind. Taking noiseless steps they crept toward the last two soldiers, each simultaneously placing their left hand over their quarry's mouth and slitting his throat with the knife in their right. Both assassins quietly lowered their designated soldier to the ground and moved onto the next two.

Before they reached their targets, the man in front of Riza turned, his brows rising in astonishment upon finding her a foot behind him. She grabbed the front of his clothing, and thrust her knife into his midsection, letting him fall to the ground. She then drew a throwing knife from it's sheath and let it fly as she stepped over the man's body, one of the soldiers next to Mei falling with her blade in his eye socket.

Another guard lunged for her, the sword in his left hand whistling for her neck, and she reversed her grip on her knife, plunging it into his forearm to stop his attack. He shouted in pain as she placed her left hand on his neck and turned, slamming him into the brick wall on her right. In a rapid motion she spun and pulled her dagger from his arm, using her momentum to slam it diagonally into his abdomen toward his heart. He fell behind her and Riza leaned backward to avoid another sword, this one diving toward her waist. The solder could not stop his forward motion and she tossed her blade to her left hand, running it across his neck as he moved in front of her.

Breaths coming quickly, she glanced her friend and they each pulled another knife, whipping them toward the two remaining soldiers flanking Mei. The men dropped and she ran forward to support the younger woman as the other assassin collected their knives to avoid leaving any other physical trace of their presence.

Riza held Mei with one arm and sheathed the weapons Maria gave her with the other. "Are you ok?"

The princess nodded. "I've lost some blood, but I'll be fine if I can heal myself."

"We'll get you to the safe-house." She led the young woman to her horse, helping her into the saddle and then climbing up in front of her.

Maria mounted her horse as well. "Ahh..." She chuckled wryly with a shake of the head. "That may not be an option." She pointed toward the main gate of the compound, where a number of soldiers were gathered. They had apparently become interested in all the activity taking place in the mouth of the alley and were marching in their direction.

"We'll have to try to lose them." They spurred their horses into a quick trot, reaching a gallop and bursting through the troops' ranks to pass the gates as men scattered around them. Just as they did so, a small unit of mounted soldiers exited the compound and raced after them. The men were likely intended to pursue Lord Hawkeye, but found the assassins to be the immediate threat.

"Time to leave?" Maria shouted over the din.

Riza nodded, well-aware that they could not lead the Führer's men to the safe-house, and soldiers on horseback would be much more difficult to lose. The women once more raced along the city's streets, weaving around pedestrians and through alleyways. Her options were limited as she no longer had her bow and the injured Mei clung to her, making any defensive moves with her throwing knives impossible.

She urged their mount onward, not needing to glance behind them to know that too many soldiers still chased them. However, it was plain that they happened to be following the same route as her father, based on the charred buildings and human remains he'd elected to leave in his wake. Lord Hawkeye was terrifying on a good day. This was something infinitely worse.

As they neared the eastern-most city gate, Riza tried to recall every road, clearing, and landmark that might be helpful. When an idea occurred to her, she directed her horse closer to Maria's and gestured for her friend to follow her when they exited the city, receiving a nod of comprehension. They surged through the gates and she pushed her horse as much as she dared, immediately turning left onto a road that forked off the main thoroughfare.

They galloped along the path, crested a hill, and then went around a curve where she indicated they should stop. The trio quickly dismounted and Riza pointed toward a tree on the other side of the road and said only, "Maria." The other woman gave another nod, comprehending her intention as they had done something similar on a previous mission. Concealing their horses, the two able-bodied assassins collected the bows and quivers they'd affixed to the tack and climbed into their respective trees.

She breathed to calm herself and nocked two poison-tipped arrows at once, the cacophony of advancing horsemen already reaching her ears. Riza locked onto the first two soldiers she saw, following them with her bow and adjusting the angle of the arrows. When the men reached the optimal location she let them fly and nocked two more. Finding two additional soldiers, she perfected her aim and released those as well.

Suddenly, an arrow whistled past her position, Riza managing to dodge just enough so that it only grazed her neck. Her eyes narrowed as they searched the squadron below for the culprit and found that one clever archer had hung back. She quickly prepared to fire as he looked at her friend's location, obviously thinking his first shot had found it's mark and looking for his next victim. Before he could even finish slipping an arrow from his quiver she loosed her own, which found the side of his neck and sent him falling from his horse.

Returning her attention to the group at large, she selected another pair of arrows, fit them in place, and adjusted the bowstring. Riza launched them, and exhaled as Maria targeted the remaining soldiers, climbing carefully down from her perch. The three women emerged from the trees simultaneously and traded their tired, over-worked horses for the two military-trained mounts that seemed the most spry.

They climbed into the saddle once more and she led the way to the closest safe-house available, another of their secluded cabins in the woods. She hoped the rest of their team had survived, but she dared not lead them to that safe-house and risk encountering more soldiers. Their next step would be to reunite with Roy's group at the Mustang estate, and when her thoughts turned to him unease wound through her. He had no idea that Lord Hawkeye himself was already in the Eastern Region, having fled the city, and she did not know if the rest of the hit squad would reach the manor on time. But Riza also knew that Mei was in no shape to successfully make the trip that evening. They needed to rest, because she was uncertain of whether or not they could survive another fight if one found them. Their best option was to lie low for the night and warn him as soon as possible.

* * *

It was after far too many hours of steady travel that Roy, his aunt, Hughes, and the rest of their group finally neared the Mustang estate in the early hours of the morning. They used lesser known roads to avoid the Bradley's men, and stopped at a clearing in the woods two miles from the manor. Close by there was a rather well-concealed shack, not nearly as hospitable as the cabin he'd shared with Riza, in which they'd hidden weapons and supplies for just such an occasion. Since he had officially outed himself during Aunt Chris' rescue, Roy had received ongoing updates of all activity on his lands, which had been occupied soon after their prison shenanigans. His home was ideally situated to be used as a base in the Eastern Region for their upcoming plans. For that reason, they would repossess the estate by force and wait for Xing's troops to arrive.

Roy exited the coach and stretched his limbs, joints creaking from having been idle for an extended period of time. "Falman...open the cabin. Havoc, Breda...scout ahead to the manor. Rest up, everyone. We move in four hours."

"Yes, my lord," the three men replied, almost in unison, and moved to fulfill the orders given.

As he walked next to Hughes, his aunt joined them. "You planned ahead. Well done, Roy-boy."

"I merely knew it was a possibility that we may not return for sometime." He shrugged. "And that it was likely we may need to...regain control of the property."

"And once we do?" Hughes asked, watching as weapons, food and other supplies were carried from the cabin.

"What...no snappy comment on my incredible foresight?" Roy smirked, glancing at his friend.

"Not at the moment...I'm too hungry."

The group ate and armed themselves, chatting for a while about anything but what the next few days might bring. Once the two men sent as scouts returned and were duly fed, the conversation turned to strategy. They discovered that the mansion was not as heavily guarded as they'd expected, but their task was still far removed from a walk in the park.

Roy checked his pocket watch for what may have been the thousandth time when hoof-beats were finally heard from the east. Several men raised bows and lifted swords at once, lowering them a moment later when Alphonse Elric and Alex Armstrong appeared. The two individuals dismounted and accepted food as their horses were led away to a makeshift paddock.

"Right on time, Al," Roy greeted as they strode toward him, offering his hand for each to shake. "Well?"

The younger man, Alphonse, nodded. "Xing is on schedule. They will be here in two days, and have taken control of each of the Führer's outposts that they've come across."

"Perfect."

"Any tidings, Lord Mustang?" Alex queried, taking another bite after he did so.

Roy shook his head. "We are awaiting confirmation of the attack on Lord Hawkeye, which should have occurred earlier this evening." He took a breath as he looked around, evaluating the evening's conditions. "No word from Lady Armstrong yet, but we knew that was a possibility. Right now we have to hope Drachma is on it's way. Aerugonian units are moving north, commandeering outposts. By now, Lord Grumman will be moving east with Creta's forces, and we should be receiving confirmation of that soon."

"Wonderful news," the giant of a man replied, the lone blonde curl on his otherwise bald dome moving as he shifted his weight.

"We are nearly ready to move on the manor. Are you able to join us?" His gaze moved from one man to the other.

"Of course." Alex enthusiastically replied. "I would not miss an opportunity to practice the Armstrong family's battle arts."

"Have they been..." Hughes cleared his throat. "...passed down in your family for generations, by chance?" Roy held back a chuckle.

"Indeed they have, Lord Hughes! It was several centuries ago that my ancestor, the great..."

That instant the entire group turned toward the nearby trail when they again heard horses nearing their location. One hand went to the hilt of his sword, his other gloved hand poised to snap, and the group as a whole faced the mouth of the trail in question. When the first rider became visible, he recognized Fuery and relief washed over him: the hit squad had been successful. Seconds later, his body tensed once more as the young knight's companions came into view and he only counted three assassins in total.

Fuery hardly let his horse come to a complete stop before hopping out of the saddle and landing nimbly in front of the group. His eyes were clearly scanning the gathered individuals, and Roy's stomach dropped slightly when the other man's face grew even more serious. The other two assassins joined him, gazes searching. "We're the only ones to have arrived?"

"Yes." He nodded. "What happened? Where are Hawkeye, Ross, and Mei?" He could feel his concern intensifying.

The younger man grimaced mildly, the expression gone in a flash. "We don't know, my lord. They never made it to the safe house."

Roy exhaled and reminded himself that Riza was incredibly capable. "There are any number of circumstances that could have caused such a delay." He met Fuery's gaze. "Your mission?"

He nodded. "We carried out our attack. Back at the safe-house we received word that Lord Hawkeye destroyed the Führer's palace and fled the city, killing anything that moved. We waited the designated three hours and then traveled here."

"You did the right thing." He glanced around the clearing, face perplexed. "That would not kill Bradley." He sheathed his sword and ran a hand over his jaw in thought.

"Then why do it?" Havoc wondered aloud.

Roy's eyebrows rose as comprehension dawned. "To draw Bradley out and have their fight on his terms." He looked at Hughes. "Hawkeye has more people loyal to him at his estate, and I would guess that's where he's going. He wants the Führer to come to him."

"He did attack Bradley, though," Maes remarked. "At least we know none of our missing assassins were captured or identified."

"Very true." Roy nodded. "That makes it more likely they're alive." He turned his attention to the trio of newcomers. "Jacobs, go to Lord Grumman and inform him of this turn of events. The confrontation with Hawkeye will likely take place in the Eastern Region…along with Bradley if it comes to that. We will keep an additional contingent of the Xingese army here."

"Of course, my lord." The man nodded and returned to his horse, riding away at a gallop in the direction from which he'd come.

Roy looked to Fuery and the other assassin, Richards. "Are you two able to fight?" His questioning gaze moved between them. "We could use your assistance."

"We are ready, my lord." Fuery nodded.

"Good. Fuery and Al, you're with me. Alex and Richards, you're with Hughes. Get into position, and move on my signal."

"What is the signal, my lord?" Alex inquired.

"Something will probably burst into flames." Hughes' response was dry.

"Thank you, Maes...Let's go."

The group split up, Roy and his half running through the woods toward a location north of the manor, Hughes' half heading to the south. His eyes moved along the ground and up to the surrounding area, on the lookout for obstacles or enemies. He was unable to shake the concern he felt for Riza, hoping she was alive, fearing she was not. He smiled to himself for an instant, almost able to see the stern look she would give him if she knew he was distracted before a battle. He could practically hear her telling him to just worry about himself. And she would be right, but he knew that tension in his chest would not fully dissipate until he knew she was safe.

Nevertheless, he cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand. He held up a hand so his small force would slow as they neared their pre-determined position. They crouched just inside the treeline, watching for the locations of guards and other soldiers.

Roy held up his left hand, ignition glove on, and directed his gaze toward the greenhouse that stood on the western edge of the lawn. Activating the array, he manipulated the oxygen levels to create a trail with an extremely flammable terminus. Once the greenhouses burst, both teams would take advantage of the distraction to act. He snapped and a spark jumped from the glove, fire blooming at his fingertips and flying to the southwest. As the explosion occurred he pulled more oxygen into the target area, wanting it to be as spectacular and eye-grabbing as possible.

Slowly, the men stationed on the Mustang property began materializing from shadowy posts and paths on the grounds. At a nod from Roy, his group formed a line and stealthily paced toward the main entrance to the estate. He ever-so silently slipped his sword from its scabbard, a small grin forming when he heard the satisfying whisper of steel. Holding his left hand behind his back, he activated the array on the glove and brushed his fingers together. A breath later, flames snaked around him and shot between the collection of soldiers they quietly followed, blossoming into a bright, searing wall. He then expanded the wall to separate the Führer's men, his own group splitting and jumping into action.

Roy moved to the right of the wall and kept it aflame just until he leveled an attack at an unsuspecting soldier. The man noticed him at the last moment, spinning and managing to push his attack away, but barely. He parried and then stepped to the left, slicing at his enemy's leg when he found an opening and running him through when he fell to his knees. When he glanced up, he saw that Fuery was beset by three soldiers at once and, with some rapid calculations he snapped. Three lines of fire darted through the air and blew them back, giving the dark-haired knight time to dispatch them with ease.

A moment later, Roy twisted to meet another attack, pressing his lips together in pain as a blade sliced across his upper left arm. Cursing himself for letting his guard down too long, he lowered his own sword against the one now on his right, shoving it further away, and forcefully kicked his attacker in the stomach. He heard the air whoosh from the man's lungs as he stumbled backward and Roy used that chance to press forward with his attack. He stabbed toward the shoulder but the soldier blocked it, swung his blade aside with a curved motion, and lunged for his abdomen. Roy dodged to the left, taking a step forward at the same time, and locked the man's arm in place with his own as he drew a knife with his free hand and rammed it downward at the base of his neck. With another brisk glance around, he concentrated for a second and snapped again, this time injuring a soldier at Alphonse's back. He then pulled the knife from the man's neck, wiped it on his tunic, and sheathed it once more.

After only a second Roy spun and raised his sword to meet yet another attacker coming from behind, scarcely evading the knife simultaneously arcing for his face. He felt the sharp pain of metal meeting the skin of his cheek as he was knocked backward. Feigning a fall, he re-established his balance at the same moment the soldier lunged for him, knocking the blade aside and then half-catching the man as he stabbed him in the gut.

He pushed the body away and removed his sword from his abdomen, taking in his surroundings to look for his next opponent. He was pleased to observe that his men had defeated their first round of soldiers and were visually regrouping. At a signal from him they began to jog toward the manor, and he wondered what they would find when they entered. They were approximately fifty yards from the front door when another small unit of troops exited the building. Without slowing his pace, the array on his hand crackled to life and he created an invisible barrier around the new fighters. Carefully, he removed enough oxygen from that bubble to cause each one of them to loose consciousness and they fell one after the other.

With a glance and a nod to either side of him, Roy affirmed that they would enter and they burst into the foyer in pairs. There they came across a half-circle formation of around ten soldiers, one of whom held a maid of the house at knife-point. Before he made a move, Fuery neatly threw a knife that planted itself in the man's skull and the young woman ran to him with a scream. Riza and Maria had clearly taught him well.

Swords were rising ominously as the two groups contemplated each other from either side of the entryway. Fortunately, at that moment, Hughes and his team sprinted into the room from the hallway to Roy's left, evidently having used a rear patio to enter the mansion. Finding themselves surrounded, the Führer's troops slowly lowered their weapons and were swiftly bound and gagged.

Roy split their respective teams into several smaller groups, sending two to sweep the entire residence and search for any further military presence therein. Another was ordered to collect and restrain the unit that he had rendered unconscious just outside the building. And, finally, three more were given the responsibility of surveying the grounds. He felt exceptionally grateful that Alphonse, Alex, and the assassins had arrived when they did, or their efforts may not have been successful.

Before he went off with Hughes to help search the property, Roy walked back through the front door and continued a short distance from the mansion. Blue light danced around his hand as he lifted it, sending flames skyward as a signal to his Aunt Chris and Falman, who had stayed with her, that they should make their way to the manor. Shortly thereafter he strode into the darkness with Hughes.

"Despite the circumstances, there's just _something_ about coming home." Maes sighed as they walked.

"True, but if they drank all my good whiskey..."

"Right, because you had none of that when we stayed with Lord Grumman."

"It's the principal of the thing, Maes." He paused as he looked around. "It seems most of the servants escaped before the soldiers took over...that's good."

"Yes, I was relieved to see that, as well." His friend fell silent for a moment and then glanced at him. "I'm sure she's fine." Roy merely nodded with a close-lipped smile, giving Hughes a look that conveyed his appreciation of the assurance, and the pair continued to examine their section of the grounds.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	17. The Middlegame: Part Two

**Disclaimer** : I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Middlegame: Part Two**

After their run-in with the squadron of soldiers, the three assassins galloped toward the safe-house as if the troops were still in hot pursuit, still feeling a sense of urgency. They rode for some time on the trail, and then Riza led them off near a familiar stream. Their mounts trod carefully in the shallow water, the intention being to disguise their tracks. The group then reached a little-used, and little-known, path that led to another of their useful cabins spread throughout Amestris and its annexed countries.

She nudged her horse with her heels when she felt Mei's grip on her waist begin to weaken, her arm slipping downward. Removing a hand from the reins she reached down and shook the other woman's arm. "Mei? Stay with me."

The princess started, and her hold abruptly tightened. "Thank you."

She nodded. "We're almost there."

A short time later they arrived, tying the reins of their horses to the railing attached to the front porch. Both Riza and Maria helped Mei climb down from the saddle, supporting her up the stairs and into the cabin.

"I'll take care of the horses and look for some food," Maria informed them before walking back outside.

"I'm not sure I have the energy to set everything up," the younger woman breathed, clutching her arm, teeth barred against the pain.

"Tell me what to do." Riza gently lowered her onto the bed.

Mei handed her chalk. "Draw a circle in the center of the floor, as perfectly as you can."

"Don't worry." She directed a slight grin toward the other woman as she set to work. "My father had me learn to draw a few transmutation circles...as a precaution." She paused. "What next?"

"Add a concentric circle inside it with a radius four inches shorter."

Riza nodded and did as requested. "And now?"

Mei continued to give her instructions, pointing and saying things like "...add two equidistant curves starting there..." or "...place the second celestial symbol there..." When she had finished, the other woman handed her four unique throwing knives and directed her in their placement. "We're ready."

Riza helped her to lie on the circle just as Maria rejoined them. Mei activated the alkahestry circle and light jumped and danced around her, lips pursing and brow crinkling minutely. When it was over, she nodded and the two assassins returned her to the bed.

"You'll wake me when it's my turn for the watch?" Her voice was already drowsy, thick with sleep.

The blonde chuckled. "We'll take care of it. Just rest." She was already remarkably still, breaths evening out.

"I think she was asleep before you finished the first word." There was a smile in Maria's voice.

"So do I." She looked around for a blanket for Mei as they could not risk a fire, finding one at the end of the bed and pulling it over the sleeping woman. "Any luck with food?"

"I found some berries, and I think there's some bread left in the cabinet."

"We'll make it work." She paused. "I'll take first watch."

"Are you sure? I don't remember the last time you slept."

She laughed softly. "Neither do I, come to think of it. But I can last a few more hours. I'll take a look around...be back soon."

"Alright. If you need anything..."

"I know." Riza stepped out into the night, quietly pulling the door shut behind her. Pacing into the woods, she turned at a reasonable distance in order to circle around the cabin. Her ears were tuned to everything: the whisper of leaves, the muffled tread of her boots on the ground, the creak and pop of trees. At one point, she found a patch of wild mushrooms and stooped to check if they were an edible variety. When she decided they were, she picked most of what she saw, placing them in a small bag she carried with her.

The bag bulged with the small fungi when she stood and continued her sweep of the area. Once she was satisfied that they'd not been followed, Riza made her way back to the cabin. Upon her arrival, she pushed the door open and placed what she had collected with their other food. Grabbing some for herself, she returned to the porch and took a seat, vigilantly keeping watch as her friends slept. The night was pleasantly quiet, and as it wore on she started sharpening her knives to keep awake.

A few hours later she heard movement from within the building and then Maria emerged, running a hand through her hair. The brunette sat next to her. "You know better than to let me sleep longer than planned."

Riza gave a small smile as her friend ate a few berries. "You do have an uncanny ability to wake exactly when you need to...but I thought I would try."

"A family trait." She took another bite. "Any activity?"

"None."

"They should not be able to pick up our trail." Maria tossed another pair of berries in her mouth.

"No. But an assassin could find us." She glanced at her.

"I'd bet the Führer kills them all...just in case they support Lord Hawkeye."

Riza thought for a moment. "You may have a point. I didn't think of it as we escaped, but they may have believed us to be working with my father."

After a pause: "How far away is the Mustang estate?"

"Approximately three hours."

Maria nodded. "Alright. We'll get an early start."

"Come get me in a few hours to switch again."

"Alright...I'm about to do another sweep. I'll be back shortly."

Riza nodded and watched her melt into the surrounding forest before entering the building. She removed a few of her more bulky weapons and took the space on the bed that Maria had just vacated. Laying back, she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she repositioned herself in search of a comfortable position. Not for the first time that day, her thoughts turned to Roy and her lips curved upward as she drifted off.

* * *

Several hours later, someone gently shook her arm and said her name in a low voice. Her eyes popped open and she turned her head, finding Maria crouching down next to the bed. "Is it my turn again?"

"We need to leave. Now."

That brought Riza more fully awake and she rose up on an elbow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There is enough activity on the road for me to hear it on the porch."

She nodded. "Let's see what's happening." Riza turned to wake Mei, who slowly lifted herself off the mattress.

The princess' voice was again laced with drowsiness as she stretched. "My turn?"

Riza laughed quietly. "No. Time to leave. Make sure you take some food."

"I will." Both women stood and stretched their tired muscles.

The trio exited the cabin, closing it up, and strode toward their now rested horses. Quietly, they led them through the woods in the direction of the road, cutting a slightly diagonal path. Tying their mounts to a couple trees the women grabbed their bows and crept even closer to the main trail, looking for signs that soldiers had passed. Riza cocked her head to the side when she heard something and moved further east along the side of the road. When she reached a curve in the path, she could see a small group of troops plodding relatively slowly up ahead.

She shared a look with her companions and spoke softly. "It looks like a scouting party."

"Bradley probably sent them ahead to look for us..." She sighed and shook her head. "And to see if Lord Hawkeye was waiting to ambush him."

"I agree." She looked at Maria. "Are you thinking what I am?"

"Most likely." The other assassin paused, glancing ahead.

Riza looked at Mei. "Stay here and keep an eye out for us."

"I can help."

"I know." She put a hand on her arm. "But you just healed yourself...and it looks like we'll need you at full strength soon." She met Maria's eye with a nod.

Her fellow assassin ran to the woods on the other side of the road as Riza continued silently east toward the soldiers. There were ten men on horseback, moving a bit more leisurely down the road than the Führer might have liked. They were chatting, laughing loudly, and only a few were at all cognizant of their surroundings, making for a rather ineffectual scouts.

When she reached a point a short distance in front of them, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She aimed for the nearest of the two men bringing up the rear, knowing that Maria would aim for the other. At the moment the men passed them, she loosed the arrow, watching it burrow into the side of his neck. Both he and the soldier that rode next to him fell to the ground simultaneously, and Riza noiselessly paced to a spot further along, keeping to the shadows.

The sound from the individuals hitting the ground alerted their fellow troops, who started to turn and look around, expressions puzzled. Riza nocked another arrow and drew it back, watching the two leaders and exhaling through partially parted lips. At the opportune moment she let it fly and the pair of soldiers in front of the group fell from their mounts as well. The six remaining men examined the treeline curiously, drawing their weapons. A few dismounted to check the status of their fallen comrades and then began walking toward the woods on either side of the road.

She quietly set her bow and quiver on the ground, drawing a knife in each hand and watching the soldier closest to her. Finally, she emerged from behind a tree, sidestepped his sword and knocked it aside with one knife, spinning around him and ramming both blades into his back. The next two came for her and she dove into a roll, slashing the back of one man's knee and coming to her feet behind them. Riza twisted and landed an arched kick to the side of the soldier's head as he fell to his knees, blocking the other troop's sword attack as well as she could. He made a series of attacks and lunges, forcing her to pace backwards and parry until she found an opening. She blocked his blade with her knife, pushing it aside and downward while her other weapon sliced in rapid succession at his forearm, abdomen, femoral artery, and neck.

He fell, clutching at the worst of his wounds, and she turned to see if Maria needed any assistance. A half-second later, her friend finished with their final opponent and she whistled as a signal that Mei could bring the horses. Working quickly, they secured the bodies of the soldiers to their mounts, saving one for the princess to use. They took any weapons or food they thought might be useful and sent each horse off with its cargo in a different direction.

Riza checked the tack on her mount, tightening or loosening as needed. "That should give them enough sets of tracks to follow."

"Let's hope it stalls Bradley for a little while."

She climbed into the saddle. "It might...but not for long."

"We are heading to the Mustang estate?" Mei asked, raising herself onto the horse they'd reserved.

"Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"I've never been. I'll stay close."

"Alright." Riza nodded, urging her mount into a trot and then a canter. They rode single file for the first half-hour in an effort to hide their numbers and hopefully make their tracks appear to be unexceptional. After that time, she gave a signal to her friends and the trio changed formation, riding side-by-side and increasing their speed to a gallop. They stopped only once for Mei to activate the alkahestry arrays she had prepared on the horses to prevent them tiring.

Finally, she recognized the Mustang manor in the distance and spurred her horse to a slightly greater speed. She smiled at the thought of seeing Roy again and then laughed softly at herself, feeling something similar to what she imagined an infatuated teenager must feel. Though, for her at least, infatuation was not the most accurate word.

They were stopped by Xingese soldiers at the gates of the property and she was fortunately acquainted with the individual in charge. He waved her through when he recognized her and the three assassins raced up to the house, jumping from the saddle in front of the door. She knocked and the door was opened by a man she could only assume was the steward. "We need to see Lord Mustang immediately."

He waved them into the entry hall. "Wait here, please, my lady."

A few moments later, Lady Mustang appeared along with the steward. "He's already left, Lady Hawkeye."

"Excuse me?" She knew her face may have fallen slightly, but did not care.

"They've gone to pay a surprise visit to Lord Hawkeye. We've received messages from Lord Grumman, Lady Armstrong, and Aerugo...everything else is going according to plan. With, of course, a few minor hiccups that are to be expected." She paused and shook her head. "Holy hell, young lady. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. And are you aware you're covered in blood?"

A petite grin was the closest thing to a chuckle she could manage. "I generally am...it's an occupational hazard, I'm afraid." She took a breath. "Bradley is headed right for him. Could you please have fresh horses prepared for us, along with some food?"

Lady Mustang's eyebrows rose. "This is a bit sooner than Roy-boy expected." She nodded. "Of course...anything you need." She gave a look to her steward who left the group to take care of the requests. "He'll be relieved to see you're alive."

She nodded, the smile reappearing briefly. "We were held up, and Mei was wounded so we stayed in a cabin for the night." She ran a hand through her hair. "We need to try to reach him before he has _both_ Hawkeye and Bradley to contend with."

"Good luck, Lady Hawkeye." She followed them outside as the trio returned to their other horses to retrieve any weapons they had there.

"And you as well, Lady Mustang." Riza raised herself into the saddle of one of the horses that had just been brought around. As soon as Maria and Mei were ready, she nodded to Roy's aunt and the three women raced away. She led them through the grounds, not even bothering with the gates since they would not be taking the roads to her father's estate.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Roy woke in his own bed, in his own home, for the first time in weeks. Though it was a comfort, it felt a bit odd at the same time as he'd grown accustomed to not waking alone, Riza's hair glimmering on his pillow. In fact, once awake he reached for her, taking a moment to remember why she was not lying next to him.

He glanced at the window and, by the ambient light filtering through the curtains, judged that it was still quite early. He stretched, eyelids yet feeling heavy due to the deep sleep he had fallen into during the night. He had not fully realized the extent of his fatigue until he'd landed in bed and drifted to sleep almost instantly.

Somewhat unwillingly, Roy rolled out of bed and slipped on a robe, walking to the table on which rested a pitcher of water and a few glasses. Pouring himself one, he downed it in record time, washed his face, and then dressed. The Xingese army could arrive at any time and, since he was awake, he might as well accomplish a few things. Refilling his glass with water, he took it with him and left his quarters, making his way to the dining room on the main floor. He strolled through the door and found Maes already having breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He took a sip of tea. "A scout returned...the army will be here in an hour at most."

"They're making good time." Roy filled a plate with food and pour himself a cup of tea, taking a seat across from Hughes. "Did you get any rest?"

"Yes, some. You?" Maes took a bite of toast.

"Yes, I feel much better." He paused to take a sip. "I want to be ready to leave as soon as the scouts arrive if necessary."

His friend nodded. "We should be. Preparations are made...everyone is just using this waiting period to rest."

"I take it that, since no one woke me, we heard nothing about Riza, Ross, or Mei during the night."

Hughes shook his head. "I'm sorry, my friend."

"I'm merely checking." He could feel Maes eying him but refused to look up, focusing on his breakfast instead.

"Of course." There was a moment of silent eating. "How is Aunt Chris?"

"She's doing well. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept late, she's still recovering from Bradley's hospitality."

"I'm here." Her gruff voice reached them as she joined them in the dining room. "I still cannot sleep more than a few hours at a time, and never later than seven in the morning."

"I think that's a sign you are old." Roy smirked.

She smacked him lightly on the back of the head as she moved to fill a plate. "Stephen tells me that several servants returned during the night. They had been hiding out nearby."

"And they are unharmed?" Maes glanced up at her.

"Tired and hungry, but otherwise, yes."

They all turned toward the door when Stephen, their steward, entered the room and gave Roy a nod in greeting. "Lord Mustang, a message."

He took it, opening and reading it quickly. "It's from Lady Armstrong...they have taken Drachma and imprisoned Bradley's puppet governor. Drachman soldiers are already north of central." He glanced at the steward. "Thank you, Stephen."

As the man left, Aunt Chris took a seat. "That's good news."

"Indeed." Roy nodded, taking another bite. He shared a look with Hughes that expressed their relief that things were progressing as planned, and their awareness that could change in an instant. He had hardly finished chewing when Stephen once more paced quickly into the room and handed him another note. "Thank you." His eyes flew across the page. "Lord Grumman is nearing Central City…they will move at nightfall."

"That should be plenty of time for Xingese soldiers to reach the eastern edge of the city," Hughes remarked. "They move quickly."

"Aunt Chris, can you make sure we have food prepared for our guests? And anything we need to take care of any wounded."

"I believe we can manage that." She drank her tea. "I will send someone to inform Lord Grumman that you will be moving on Lord Hawkeye."

"Thank you." They ate mostly in silence until Stephen returned to inform them that the Xingese army was coming up on the estate. In response, Roy nodded and took a final bite followed by one more sip of tea. "My apologies, Aunt Chris, but it seems we must abandon you to eat alone."

She waved him off. "You've more important things to worry about than my meal. Let me know what else you need from me."

"I will." He left the room with Maes beside him and they strode quickly to the rear of the manor. He caught Stephen's attention on the way and said, "Wake the Elrics, Havoc and his men, as well as Sir Kain Fuery and his assassin friend."

"Of course, my lord."

Roy and his friend continued to the rear of the house, exiting through double doors that opened on a patio. They strolled across the grounds and stopped on the crest of a small hill to wait for the first of the Xingese soldiers. When they did, the young prince Ling approached them along with his bodyguard Lan Fan, Alphonse Elric, Alex Armstrong, and a few other men that he presumed to be the leaders of the emperor's troops. They exchanged short bows and Ling spoke: "Lord Mustang, I hope we find you well."

"Yes. Same to you." He paused and shook hands with Al and Alex. "Thank you for coming."

"What is the situation?"

"One full regiment will be continuing to Central City in order to assist Lord Grumman. Are they able to leave now?"

Ling shrugged a shoulder with a nod. "Yes. We are fairly adept at covering long distances and remaining well-rested." He turned to one of the generals and spoke quickly in Xingese, waving toward the road that led to Central City. A large group on horseback broke off and thundered past in the direction of that road and soon disappeared.

"I need a small force to stay here and fortify this location as our Eastern base, as a precaution. And another force will be going with me to Lord Hawkeye's estate."

He turned again and spoke to the two remaining generals and then face Roy. "Lan Fan and myself are to join you."

"As are we," Alex added.

He nodded. "Very well. Take a short rest and eat. We leave in thirty minutes."

* * *

After several hours of purposeful travel, Roy and his men arrived in the vicinity of Lord Hawkeye's estate. They stopped a safe distance away in the forest and he sent a few people ahead as scouts to ascertain the status of the property.

"My lord," Havoc began when he returned. "There is a great deal of activity. Hawkeye clearly assumes Bradley is on the warpath. There are soldiers stationed around the property, but no sign of the man himself."

"I overheard some guards saying that most of his servants ran." Breda adjusted his scabbard as he spoke. "He doesn't seem to have a terribly large force, but I could not tell for certain…and he's wounded."

Roy nodded as he considered the information. "Ed and Al...take some soldiers to a position near the gate. Hughes and Alex...do the same, but station yourselves near the rear of the mansion. Ling and Lan Fan...lead a group to the western edge of the property. Everyone else...you're with me, and we approach from the east."

There was a short chorus of: "Yes, Lord Mustang" and "Of course, my lord."

"So, we're surrounding them. Then what?" Ed inquired.

"Move in on my signal."

"In other words, something will explode." Edward's voice was mildly mocking. "How original, _my lord_."

"Brother!" Al's voice was a combination of mild reprimand and shock.

"Yes, Ed. I'm thinking the manor." Eyebrows rose around him and he shrugged a shoulder. "It's important to make an entrance."

"At least things are getting interesting...Let's go, Al." The two young alchemists turned and led their group of soldiers away from the main party.

The rest of the modest force separated as instructed and went to the indicated locations to await Roy's signal. He and his own group walked their horses to a position closer to the manor and then climbed into the saddle, making sure to stay under the cover of trees. He waited until it was reasonable to expect everyone to be in place, and raised his gloved left hand. Focusing on a few points within the mansion, he activated the array and quickly created trails of oxygen leading to those areas. He recalled the layout of the Hawkeye home well, and could mentally picture the rooms he was about the blow up.

When he felt all was ready, he used his thumb and middle finger to produce a spark and flames flew swiftly toward the house. At the same time, he led the charge as his group thundered down the hill and snapped again, the estate wall bursting into pieces onto the lawn just as the manor exploded dramatically. Fire and smoke rose, buffeted by the shifting winds, and he suspected that a certain flame alchemist had managed to diminish the force of the blast to some degree. Hawkeye was still alive.

They rode through the gap in the wall, easily jumping the large stones newly strewn about on the grass and Roy drew his sword as soldiers loyal to Lord Hawkeye rushed to meet them. He slashed at his attackers and then moved on: he had a specific target that evening. He approached the remnants of the manor, the clash of steel coupled with shouts of pain filling the air. Suddenly, a jet of flame shot toward him and he quickly manipulated the oxygen around him to thwart the offensive move. Keeping the transmutation array active, he brushed his fingers together and sent multiple tendrils of fire toward the man striding through what remained of the front door.

His former teacher was in exceptionally good shape for having survived a recent explosion. Roy shook his head in apprehension as the man simultaneously attacked him and incinerated the arrows careening toward his head. Hawkeye knew him well and, in an attempt to break his usual pattern, the younger flame alchemist initiated several trails at once. He created a spark before they were complete and continued to develop the trails even as the bright flares followed quickly behind. At the last second, he increased the density of oxygen immediately around Hawkeye in the same instant the flames reached him. Fire erupted, lighting the area, and he raced in that direction, chest dropping when the smoke cleared and the other man yet lived.

"Not a bad attempt, but you really must do better than that." There was an evil grin on Berthold's face, but Roy could tell he was feeling his injury, which had apparently reopened judging by the blood leaking from his thigh.

He pulled on the reins and dropped from the horse. "If you insist." An arrow chose that moment to graze the other man's arm and he used that chance to slice his gloves as well, managing to damage the one on his left hand enough that it fell off. His teacher was right handed, so if Roy could keep him occupied, the older man would be limited to only activating that array. Lord Hawkeye growled in frustration as he quickly raised his weapon to block Roy's sword.

Abruptly, more soldiers appeared as if from nowhere and began to engage the forces from Xing. He spun to the right as he parried Hawkeye's downward slice and they came to a stop, blades crossed between them. Roy tensed when, over his opponent's shoulder, he saw the Führer strolling calmly toward them, swords drawn.

"My, my, Berthold. It seems I've interrupted quite the party."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! Just a few things:

1\. Sorry for leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger.

2\. I hope this one didn't seem rushed.

3\. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a good one! :)


	18. The Endgame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **The Endgame**

Riza, Maria, and Mei were within a few miles of the Hawkeye estate but still lacked a visual of the property when an impressive explosion occurred up ahead. They paused in shock, watching as great plumes of black smoke writhed in the air, flames providing flashes of light in a darkening sky. The three women exchanged startled and concerned expressions before pressing on at a rapid pace. It was some consolation that they appeared to have caught up with Roy's force shortly after their arrival, but they were uncertain of what they would find. The Führer's exact location remained unknown due to the route they had followed to the estate, and she hoped they were not too late.

Once they were close enough, the trio tied their horses off and silently moved toward a breach in the stone wall surrounding the estate. They kept low, shielding themselves behind protruding stones, and saw that Xingese soldiers were at that moment battling Lord Hawkeye's men. She searched the fighting mass until she found Roy with her father directly in front of what used to be a mansion.

Mustang went into a neat spin, blocked Lord Hawkeye's blade, and then they abruptly stopped. Her brow creased when, contrary to what she expected, Roy stood in place with his eyes fixed on some point beyond her father. Riza again searched the battlefield that used to be her front lawn and saw to her chagrin that Bradley's soldiers had arrived mere minutes before themselves. When her eyes returned to Mustang she realized he was carefully watching the Führer himself who ambled in the direction of the pair of Flame Alchemists. Everywhere else, the fighting continued with men shouting, swords clashing, and bodies falling while those three men were motionless.

Maria nudged her. "I see Richards…and Fuery. But not Jacobs."

She exhaled slowly, taking in the scene. "Alright…Mei...round up the two assassins, and bring Alex Armstrong as well. He's quite agile despite his size. We have to keep Bradley occupied until Mustang has finished with Lord Hawkeye."

"I'll be quick as I can." Mei slipped through the gap in the wall and moved through the crowd, disappearing amongst the soldiers.

"Maria?"

"Yes, I know. Let's go clear the area for Mustang."

Riza grasped her arm for a moment, giving her friend a small smile when the brunette turned to look at her. "It really has been a pleasure."

Maria nodded and squeezed the hand on her arm. "For me as well."

"Shall we?"

"Looking forward to it." They stood and walked across the wreckage of the wall. "I'll circle around and approach him from the west."

She nodded as they split up and drew one of her many knives, letting one soldier's sword thrust pass by her left side. Riza practically caught him, one hand on his shoulder, the other pushing her blade deeper into the flesh beneath his sternum. He coughed on her and his blood dribbled down her shirt before she pushed him away.

Stepping over his still warm corpse she drew an additional weapon with her left hand and strode through the carnage in Roy's direction. A sword suddenly glimmered in her peripheral vision and she shortened her stride, watching it fly where her stomach would have been. She pushed it away with the knife in her left hand and let the blade in her right slice into the man's chest. Riza placed her right foot behind his and followed as he fell to the ground, her other dagger finding his neck for good measure.

Still in a crouch, she heard someone behind her and brought up one weapon just when another sword attempted to slice through the muscle between her neck and shoulder. She rose and twisted simultaneously, pushing the enemy's blade upward in the same motion. Once she stood perpendicular to him she kicked out sideways at his gut, sending him backward and then tossed the knife in her hand to catch it by the blade. As he fell she threw the weapon and it found a home in his temple.

Riza grabbed a knife from the dead man over whom she still stood and continued on her way. A short distance before her, Hughes was beset by two opponents so she picked up speed, sheathed a knife, and grasped one soldier's arm as he prepared for an attack. Stabbing through that arm, she dropped the appendage, grabbed his head, and twisted until there was a sickening crack. She stooped, pulled the blade from his arm, and whipped it at Maes' other attacker. Her friend spun, leveling his sword at her neck, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly a fitting thank you."

His eyes widened and then a grin broke on his face as he lowered the weapon. "Good to see you."

"You, too." She drew a couple more knives and gave him a nod. "Watch your back."

Riza turned toward the Führer and stalked toward him, tossing a blade into the throat of the soldier creeping up behind Roy. Before they saw her, she released her other dagger as well, watching it slice into Bradley's eye as she drew another pair. She caught Roy's gaze and they shared a momentary smile of relief before directing their attention where it belonged.

Moving so quickly she could hardly see him, Bradley pulled the knife from his eye socket, red light still crackling as the wound healed itself. His swords were out and she spun to avoid them, feeling the metal bite into her side. She faced him, hearing the collision of Roy's and her father's swords from her right. The Führer just started to move when another weapon materialized and buried itself to the hilt in the side of his head. He turned slightly, removing the offending knife from his flesh as the group of assassins along with Alex Armstrong surrounded him.

"So, this is how it's to be, Lady Hawkeye?" He paused to wipe a trickle of blood from his face. "It will not be enough.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. You're looking a bit older already."

He smirked. "So be it."

Bradley moved, blades gleaming, as Fuery, Mei, and Richards formed the first wave, trying to injure him in any way possible. As planned, the remaining trio jumped in and Riza contacted one of his swords with one knife, turning in toward him and severing his femoral artery with another. It immediately began to heal and she had to roll beneath his sword, feeling it graze her back despite her best efforts. She came to her feet behind him and brought her blade down toward his back in the same moment that Maria lunged for his abdomen. Bradley's weapons were a blur that blocked both attacks and Riza once more switched with Fuery, trying to regain her breath.

She watched, waiting for her best opportunity to jump back into their organized attack, and noticed all the small cuts already on her person. The Führer was quick, inhumanly so, and they had no way of knowing how long he would be able to heal. Taking a deep breath, she lunged at an opening and sliced the back of his knee which forced him to the ground for a few seconds. As he stood, she swiped at his jugular while Maria and Fuery attacked from behind him. She narrowly avoided one glistening blade and had to contort herself to twist under the other which still managed to catch her shoulder.

Riza backed away again for an instant when Alex began alchemizing nearby stones into projectiles which Bradley swatted away like flies. She shook her head: with his healing ability and swift movements, the assassins were receiving more wounds than they were giving. She shared a look with Maria and slashed at his back, a sword somehow blocking the move. But her friend was able to lodge a blade in his chest just before Fuery charged toward him.

Riza's jaw dropped as, in spite of their coordinated attack and attempts at distraction, both of the Führer's blades found Fuery's chest. He kicked the young knight away unceremoniously and she raced toward the younger man, pushing a sword aside, jamming a knife in Bradley's thigh, and kicking sideways at his right knee to break it. She dove toward Fuery, avoiding a whistling blade in the process, and landed next to him. Pulling him further away she knelt next to him to check his pulse, but he was already fading as blood saturated his clothing. She grabbed his hand, tears welling in her eyes, and sighed when he gave her hand a final squeeze.

She looked back up at the Führer, lips forming a thin line and face set in determination. Riza pulled herself to her feet and removed two more weapons from their sheathes. Kain was dead, she was barely managing to survive, Richards lay bloody mere feet away, and the rest were injured. They were all tiring quickly, so she when she passed behind Maria she said, "Remember that last resort idea? We're doing it on my mark."

"You were serious?"

"It's time." Riza had made a decision.

* * *

When Roy saw Führer Bradley walking toward them with an unconcerned air, he started to somewhat frantically wonder how in hell he was going to fight both of them. He rather cynically figured that in the best scenario he would survive approximately forty-five seconds. Part of him hoped that the two men would decide to end their personal conflict first, but that was unlikely.

He could not quite describe his relief when he spotted Riza and a moment later a knife whizzed past his head, a body falling behind him. He met her gaze for an instant and then leapt into action, slashing downward at Berthold. The other man blocked it so they stepped back, circling each other, and Roy rotated his wrists to loosen them.

When he lunged, he felt the air warming around him and realized that Lord Hawkeye was trying to utilize the fire from the manor. Berthold parried as Roy activated his array to decrease the oxygen levels around the burning building, but his teacher was countering his every move. He slashed up, then down, and twisted to attack the older man's side, trying to destroy Hawkeye's remaining glove. He did not want to risk producing more flames since they could be easily used against him.

Roy thrust for his opponent's abdomen but Berthold pushed it aside, forcing him to spin away. Hawkeye pressed the advantage with a series of offensive moves that pushed him back toward the ruined domicile. The sounds of battle were still assaulting his senses and the smoke made his eyes water but he kept them open. Berthold swung his blade toward his throat but Roy brought his own sword up to stop it.

"Do you really think you stand a chance here?" Hawkeye sneered. "Do you forget who taught you what you know?"

He shoved him back and kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and sending the man further backward. As Hawkeye coughed Roy again felt tendrils of heat winding around him and quickly stifled the flames blossoming on his shirt, wincing minutely in the process. He activated his own array and altered the oxygen densities as rapidly as he could. Fortunately, he was able to change the course of the trails Lord Hawkeye had created to instead scorch the other man's thigh, upper arm, and part of his glove. Before the older man could recover, Roy attacked, making him scramble backward like a crab.

He looked around at the sound of a shout and saw a blood-covered Fuery lying on the ground, Riza at his side. Their respective battles were a bit further apart than when they had started, but he could tell that her glare was directed at the Führer. Red streaks covered her body, giving her a demonic visage, and he briefly wondered how much blood was hers. Roy paid for the momentary inattention when Hawkeye grazed his outer thigh with his sword and rolled to his feet.

They again circled each other, assessing their wounds, and Berthold chuckled. "What was so interesting? It is not like you to be distracted." He paused, glancing behind him. "Worry not about dear Riza. I will deal with her once you are gone."

Roy's eyes practically flashed, but he forced himself to ignore the attempt to push him to act blindly in anger.

"Ahh...so you have gotten to know each other. I once wondered if..."

"Do you want to chat, Berthold? Or do you want to continue trying to kill me?"

He shrugged. "I merely thought we might have one more polite conversation before your demise."

"Surely you mean yours."

Hawkeye laughed. "Always confident...one of your greater qualities."

"You are too kind." He lunged, his sword knocked aside, and barely avoided Berthold's knife heading for his gut. He used the proximity to draw another blade and smack his opponent with the hilt. Lord Hawkeye stumbled sideways and Roy backed away a step, bringing his weapon around for an attack.

At that moment, he heard another shout and his stomach tensed; the voice sounded so much like Riza. He froze, mouth agape, when his eyes ghosted over the fighting surrounding the Führer and a shout left him. "Riza!" Bradley had run her through and she stood immobile, one hand grasping the sword in her abdomen. Suddenly, she dropped a knife, grabbed his arm, and pulled herself even closer, the portion of steel protruding from her back lengthening accordingly. She stabbed Bradley in the chest with her remaining weapon, placed a foot behind the Führer's left, and forced him to the ground. He had to end the fight with Berthold...he had to get to her.

Roy cursed, returning his attention to Lord Hawkeye too late to entirely evade his sword, which bit into his hip. He dodged another attack, sliced at his former teacher's back, and then an idea occurred to him that he had never before tried. His former teacher would not be able to anticipate it. Without further hesitation he raised a gloved hand, created a trail, snapped, and in the same instant used the array to cause Berthold's vitreous fluid to boil. Hawkeye screamed and fell aflame, blood trailing grotesquely from his eye sockets, and Roy sprinted across the battlefield to Riza.

As he ran, he saw Alex alchemize a gigantic sword and stab it through Bradley's chest, effectively pinning him down. The familiar red light crackled as the wound attempted to heal, but before the Führer could remove the weapon they secured his hands with additional blades. Alex stooped and activated an array on the ground, altering the dirt beneath and likely turning it to stone.

His eyes found Riza and his stomach again clenched: she lay on her side, several feet from Bradley, and blood oozed from the wound. Roy dropped to his knees next to her and with great care removed the blade to avoid further injury. "No...no...no..." He was quietly pleading, shaking his head in disbelief, and his chest felt like it had been torn to shreds. He lifted her, cradling her in his arms, and she coughed up blood with a grimace. "Riza..." It was barely a word and mostly a breath, but her eyes popped open.

A barrage of alchemical attacks aimed at the Führer could be heard, but as if from a distance. A yell came: "Lord Mustang! We cannot be sure how long this will hold him." He recognized Edward's voice, oddly not berating him for his distraction.

Riza's lips curved when she saw him and she weakly gripped his shirt with another light cough. "Kill the bastard."

He stared at her and, while every part of him screamed, lifted her more fully into his arms. Still on his knees, not bothering to stand and unwilling to release her from his grasp, he raised a hand, concentrated, and snapped. Flames consumed the Führer as Edward, Alphonse, and Alex continued to attack with their own transmutations. Red light jumped and flickered around Bradley as his wounds began to heal almost instantly while he fought to free himself: damn homunculus.

Again and again he snapped his fingers, bringing into existence the spark necessary to ignite all that oxygen. He poured everything into the flames: all his guilt for his actions as Berthold's apprentice, his anger from the death of his parents and the imprisonment of his aunt, the anguish at the thought of the woman bleeding in his arms. He burst vital organs, incinerated Bradley completely, and amidst all other attacks lost track of time. Roy had no idea how long it would take for the Führer to die, only felt a sense of urgency that pushed him. The sooner their enemy was gone, the sooner he could get help for Riza. He searched frantically while preparing his various onslaughts, but could not locate Mei.

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head, looking up to find Maes' sad eyes watching him. He gestured and Roy's gaze followed, seeing that Bradley's body had vanished completely, the ground in the vicinity still smoking. All the soldiers were dropping their weapons, doubtless intimidated by the display they had witnessed. Hughes gestured again and Mei came running toward them, dropping to the ground before him to examine Riza.

She looked at Maes. "Send someone to Lady Mustang for a carriage." The woman turned and began carving something in the dirt, placing her intricate knives in select locations. She met his eye and pointed where she had been working. "Lay her down here."

* * *

Over an hour later, after forcing the carriage driver under threat of combustion to push the team of horses as much as possible, Roy carried Riza into his own quarters at the Mustang estate. There Mei healed her for the third time, having decided to do so in small phases. He followed her into the hall, eyebrows raised in inquiry, and found that a group had already formed outside the room.

"She is stable," Mei began. "Now we just have to wait to see if she wakes."

"Why? They usually regain consciousness." Maes appeared perplexed. "What is wrong?"

"Lady Hawkeye suffered numerous injuries this evening, but the final one was exceptionally severe. She was already run-down, and now she has lost a significant amount of blood." She paused, taking a breath. "Healing with alkahestry can tire the patient as well...her body simply needs to recover."

Roy briefly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mei."

"I will go see to the other wounded. I have been showing Alphonse some things...he could help me."

He nodded and waved them on. "Of course." He turned to his steward. "Everyone is to assist with any injured brought here. Mrs. Larson should prepare whatever food she can, and have rooms readied for our guests. Also, have a message sent to Lord Grumman that we..."

There was a hand on his shoulder and then his aunt's gruff voice. "I'll take care of everything." She tilted her head in the direction of his rooms. "Go."

He exhaled with a nod and his tired feet carried him back into the room he had just exited. Pulling the door shut behind him, he moved a chair flush with the side of the bed and fell into it. She lay on the bed, breaths even, skin pale, and he grabbed a nearby blanket to drape over her. She was still covered in blood, as was he, and strands of her hair were even plastered to her face. He pushed a few of them aside before standing to pour himself a glass of water. He drank it quickly, not realizing the intensity of his thirst, and returned to his seat, watching her the entire time as if expecting her to awaken at any moment.

On impulse Roy leaned forward, took her left hand in both of his, and kissed it. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh, resting his elbows on the bed. "You do not get to die." His voice was soft and low. "You with your watch-theft and your stealthy smiles...This does not end here. I will not allow it." He paused, voice softening further. "I have actually been happy and it is _your_ fault..." He cleared his throat. "...you have to wake up."

He straightened abruptly upon hearing a quiet knock on the door. "Enter."

There were footsteps, the sounds of a chair being moved, and then he looked to his right to find Hughes. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm not terribly good company at the moment."

Maes shrugged. "That's alright. Neither am I. But someone has to make sure you eat when Johnathon brings a tray."

"Are you going to force-feed me?"

He chuckled. "Only if I have to."

Roy leaned his head back. "Is there any whiskey in said food?"

"I asked for some to _accompany_ the meal. I did not think about putting it _in_ the food."

"I suppose it will suffice." He thought he heard Riza stir and his eyes shot to her, but it must have been a trick of his imagination. "Is there any news?"

"A messenger from Lord Grumman arrived...he must have crossed paths with ours." He paused to take a drink of water. "He took the capital fairly easily, and representatives from each country are already en route."

He nodded. "What did Aunt Chris write in the message?"

"She did not mention Hawkeye, if that is what you're asking. She said she would inform him once we know something more concrete." Hughes leaned back, exhaled, and crossed his right ankle over his left knee. "You're not going to leave this room, are you?"

"Probably not." He shifted in his seat. "The clean up is progressing as we discussed?"

"Yes. By the way, what you did to Lord Hawkeye..."

He shook his head. "I'm not necessarily proud of that..."

"Not my point...Where did that come from? I've never seen you do anything like it."

Roy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I saw Riza with a sword sticking out of her back and it just...happened."

"The man deserved it."

"Then I likely deserve a similar fate."

"One day, you will have to stop thinking like that."

* * *

The first thing of which Riza Hawkeye was consciously aware was the dull ache that seemed to originate near her stomach and course through her entire body. She took a deep breath and her abdomen throbbed, at which point she recalled standing in front of the Führer with a sword piercing her body. Reflexively, she tried to move her left hand and touch the location of the wound but found something warm was keeping it in place. She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to clear her vision, and noticed that she was in a darkened room she failed to recognize.

The fire had burnt low and any candles had died out, but light could be seen from beneath a door she presumed led to a hallway. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she became able to discern more and realized someone was sleeping at her bedside. They occupied a chair, but their head rested on the bed near her hip and a hand held her left. Assuming it was Roy, she smiled and extricated her hand from his, raising it to his face to push a black lock away and briefly tangle her fingers in his hair.

He twitched and lifted his head suddenly to look at her, once more grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're awake." It came out as a sigh of relief, his deep voice slightly hoarse from sleep as he moved toward her.

She squeezed his hand in return. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, yes." He paused. "Better now that you're awake."

Riza pushed herself onto her left elbow, placed her other hand on the side of his face, and brought him closer. She kissed him, her thumb running across his cheek and then her hand clenching in the hair at the base of his skull. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Hello."

He grinned. "Hello." His thumb grazed her bottom lip. "You had me fairly scared for a little while."

"I apologize."

He placed a few pillows behind her so she could sit up more easily. "Do not let it happen again." He sat next to her, leaning on the hand he placed on the other side of her body.

She chuckled lightly, ignoring the pain, and traced a hand up his arm. "You already know I cannot make any promises when it comes to dangerous situations."

"I know...we're quite the pair." He gave her another kiss and stood, stoking the fire. "How are you feeling?" He lit a few candles and pulled on a chord to summon someone to the room.

"A little sore...but overall I feel alright." Roy handed her a glass of water and resumed his seat next to her. "Thank you."

"You would not be under-exaggerating, would you?"

She took a drink. "Why would I do such a thing?"

He shrugged and a smirk appeared. "To impress me. I've discovered that I can be rather intimidating."

"Indeed?" She smiled. "Then you will be relieved to know that I have never found you remotely intimidating."

He shook his head. "That I cannot believe."

Riza chuckled and looked him over as she took another drink. "You are _covered_ in blood."

He glanced down at himself and then shrugged a shoulder. "It is mostly yours, if that is any consolation."

She looked away and bit her lip, meeting his eyes once more. "You held me." Her thumb ran over the back of his hand.

Roy nodded. "I was not sure you would remember."

"You didn't let go."

"I couldn't."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you. It...it helped...having you to hold onto." Thanks to the additional light she could see that the room was inviting with rich, dark woods and comfortable furniture. She assumed that the quarters were his.

There was a knock on the door and he responded, gaze not leaving hers. "Enter."

A servant walked in followed by Mei, Hughes, his steward carrying a tray, Lady Mustang, and another individual she took for a doctor. Roy peered behind him for a moment, shared a look with Maes, and turned back to her. "I have a few things to take care of. I will be back soon." She nodded, gave him a smile, and he leaned forward to kiss her, his fingers on her neck giving her goosebumps. When he pulled back she glanced at the slightly wide eyes of Maes and Lady Mustang; they had not really shown much affection publicly before.

He directed Johnathon to set the tray on the bedside table and then walked out with him. Hughes caught her eye, said, "Looking wonderful as usual, Hawkeye," and she laughed as he went into the hall. The doctor then approached her, examined the injury to her abdomen, and gave his approval that she was healing well. Once he left, Mei checked over some of her other wounds as other servants entered and began filling a tub.

Lady Mustang sat on the other side of the bed. "It's nice to see you alive and awake, Lady Hawkeye."

"Thank you, Lady Mustang. You are looking well. It seems you have fully recovered from your incarceration."

"Yes, thank you. I will have your grandfather notified that you are out of danger." She gestured toward the door leading to Roy's dressing room. "I thought you might like to bathe. I could have one of the girls stay and help you."

She nodded. "A bath sounds wonderful, thank you. But I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"I will help her," Mei chimed in.

She looked at the young princess. "You do not have to do that."

"I don't mind...truly."

Lady Mustang stood when the last maid left. "Please, Lady Hawkeye, do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you need. Do make yourself at home..." Her smile was knowing. "Roy-boy did bring you to his own rooms, after all."

Riza felt herself flush slightly, something that did not happen to her terribly often. "I will, thank you."

"Do excuse me, my dear. I have things to attend to, and I will try to find some clothes for you." By her last word she was walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Mei addressed her as she helped her from the bed. "Everything seems to be healing nicely. You will have some new scars, certainly." They slowly walked toward the tub in the other room. "And you will have to be careful for a little while, especially of the wound to your stomach, but I anticipate a full recovery."

She nodded as they carefully removed her shirt. "Thank you, Mei. For everything."

"I'm merely glad I reached you in time." She shook her head. "I split off to keep some of Bradley's guard out of the way while you pinned him and they pushed me back, nearly to the treeline."

Her pants joined the rest of her clothing on the floor and the other woman helped her into the tub. "I'm glad you're alright." She sighed as the warmth soothed sore muscles and began to gently scrub the blood away. "What else has happened?"

Mei sat nearby and gazed at the fire. "Lord Grumman took Central City, all the Führer's outposts have been accounted for, and delegates will be arriving in Central any day." She paused and exhaled. "I could not help Fuery, and we lost Richards as well. Too many soldiers fell, and from Lord Mustang's men we lost Vato Falman. Lady Armstrong is alright, but other than that I do not know."

"You need to rest, Mei. I can tell you healed yourself...a few cuts at least."

The other woman nodded. "I will after this. I'm just a few rooms away from this one."

"Please, go sleep. I can finish here on my own."

"No, I'd like to..."

"Mei...go rest. I'm feeling quite well...I'll be fine here." She looked at her. "Honestly."

"Alright...if you're certain." The princess watched her another moment and then stood; she looked incredibly tired. "Thank you." She turned and exited the room.

Riza finished bathing, climbed slowly out of the tub, wincing on occasion and dried herself with the towel provided. She then searched through Roy's belongings until she found a fresh shirt to slip on until something else was found for her. She selected one of the books on a shelf near his wardrobe, pulled the chord for a servant, and then climbed back into the bed. She was taking a drink of tea, eyes reaching the bottom of the page she was reading, when she heard a knock. "Enter."

She looked up when the door opened and saw a young maid walk in and give her a respectful nod. "Is there anything I can help you with, Lady Hawkeye?"

She smiled at the woman. "Please, call me Lady Riza. What is your name?"

"Charlotte, my lady."

"Delighted to meet you, Charlotte. Could you please empty the tub in the other room and draw a fresh bath for Lord Mustang?"

"Of course, my lady. I'll see to it immediately."

"Thank you, Charlotte." The maid left and a short time later she heard activity in the dressing room as they cleaned the tub and prepared another. Riza managed to eat a bit more before fatigue began to set in more earnestly, at which point she set aside her book. She drifted off quickly, only having a moment to wonder when Roy might return; his presence was reassuring.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! I apologize for having been unpredictable with posting of late. That said, thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and have a good one! :)

P.S. Clic – Te he mandado respuestas a los reviews más recientes por el 'private messaging.' Espero que esté bien :)


	19. After the War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **After the War**

Two days later, Riza reclined against the headboard, a couple of pillows behind her, and read the book she had selected her first night there. A fire popped sporadically, keeping the room warm and preventing a draft from the chimney. Other than the small blaze and the pair of candles on the bedside table that lit her pages, the room was quite dim. Though the curtains concealed the windows, she knew it was likely morning based on the muffled activity in the hall.

She reached over to the table and sipped the cold tea, turning the page with her other hand. Her eyes followed the lines and then moved over to the man that slept beside her, breaths deep and even. She smiled to herself, gaze returning to the book and looking for the point at which she had been distracted It was a collection of Xerxian myths written in an old Amestrian dialect she had not studied for some time.

Riza had been sleeping well, not even waking when Roy slipped into bed at unknown hours after long days of keeping everything running smoothly. He was in continual communication with the Xingese army as well as overseeing and helping with cleanup at the Hawkeye estate. In the meantime, she had been under strict orders for bed rest and, since he was even more stubborn than she was, he made certain she complied by checking in on her periodically. She had to admit, she looked forward to those visits, and to waking up next to him.

She glanced at him again, wondering what exactly the end of this conflict would mean for them. She was unable to deny that thoughts related to a life with him had become more frequent despite her efforts. And now that the physical battle was over, a new period of uncertainty had begun. No longer one of life versus death, to which she was accustomed, but one of what happens _after_. For so long, since even before she met Roy, the 'after' had seemed far away and unattainable. The only thing she knew without question was that her wishes pertaining to him had not changed.

Her eyes once more scanned the page for the sentence at which she had inadvertently left off, and her left hand reached for the tea. Just as she set the cup down she grinned again, feeling the backs of warm fingers run up the side of her thigh. "I missed this leg." His voice was deep and drowsy.

She gave a soft laugh. "Just the one?" Riza turned her head and leaned it back against the headboard, watching Roy prop himself up on an elbow, pull part of her shirt to the side, and kiss her shoulder. Her smile continued as he met her gaze, lips grazing her shoulder and his hand cupping the side of her face. He pulled her gently toward him and kissed her as she trailed her fingers down his arm. His lips were warm and soft and she teased them open as the kiss deepened.

He pulled away and gave her a smile. "No, not just the leg." He kissed her again.

Riza laughed. "That's quite a relief."

He toyed with the hem of the shirt, pushing it up and tracing a finger along the newest scar on her abdomen. It was a few inches left of center, just below the rib cage. "You _let_ him run you through." His voice was soft and he blinked, eyes lifting to hers. They had not discussed the incident further since she had first woken up.

"Yes." She paused. "His movements were unbelievably quick...it was the only way I could get close enough." She took a breath. "I was exhausted...we all were. At least this way I was able to use the inevitable to my advantage."

He nodded. "I understand." Then he sighed with a shake of the head. "But when I saw you..."

"I know." Riza closed her book and took his hand resting on top of the scar.

"At one point I was sure you were going to die."

"I know." That one made her chest tense slightly. "I'm right here."

Roy watched her for a moment, kissed her, and then his grin became mischievous. He wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully slid her down to lie next to him. "I sincerely hope you have not minded the sleeping arrangements, despite how wildly inappropriate I'm told they are."

She laughed lightly. "Not at all. I'm just glad you clean yourself up before falling into bed."

"I _am_ thoughtful that way." He slipped a hand beneath her top to rest on her waist and she bit her lip. Then his eyes took in what she wore. "Have I mentioned how excellent my shirt looks on you?"

She chuckled. "Perhaps once or twice." She closed her eyes for a second, placing a hand on his bare chest and enjoying the sensation of his fingers on the skin of her waist.

"Please, feel free to wear this _anytime_." He ran his hand up her back and her eyes popped open as he pulled her closer to place a few kisses on her neck, his breath warm on her skin.

"I will keep that in mind." Riza smiled, her hand ghosting upward, not wanting to stop touching him. She curled her left leg around his right and pulled so he was leaning over her, finding his lips in the process.

He gripped her hip and then traced his hand along her thigh, hooking her leg higher around him as their lips parted again. His arm was once more wrapped around her back and her free hand pulled his hair slightly, heat racing through her, sheets twisting. Then, there was a loud knock and her head fell back on the pillow, laughing quietly. Roy glanced around to glare at the offending door. "I will fire _everyone_."

Her laugh got a bit louder and she placed a hand on the side of his face, turning his head toward her. "This is only the second time it has ever happened."

He chuckled in spite of himself, pushing an errant hair from her forehead. "It is not funny."

"It is, a little." The knock sounded again and she smirked. "I suppose this is what you get for so scandalously sharing your bed with me."

"You're probably right." He kissed her as their visitor knocked yet again. "Excuse me, my lady."

She grinned in reply and helped him untangle himself from the sheets, after which he stood, slipped on a robe, and went to open the door. Riza straightened the sheets and blanket, looking down at herself to make sure she was covered, and picked up her book again. She need not have worried, however, as he opened the door and stepped into the hall, pulling it partly closed behind him to shield her from view.

A few seconds later he shut the door and began walking in her direction. "Apparently we are about to have a few visitors." Roy took a sip of the tea she had been drinking and then extended a hand to pull her up from the bed, which she accepted.

"Who?" She moved toward her clothes from the other night which were draped over the back of a chair. They were the only items available to her at the moment and had fortunately been washed.

"Lady Rebecca, Lady Gracia, and Elicia left Creta as soon as it was safe to do so...with an escort, of course. They sent a messenger ahead to warn us of their arrival." They both dressed as he spoke. "And I am told that a solicitor is on his way to see you."

She glanced up at him after those words, in the process of lacing up her boots, her stomach only slightly sore as she bent to do so. "Were you given a name?"

He nodded, and seemed to hesitate for a moment. "It is Kliens."

Riza's brow furrowed as she stood and slipped on her jacket. "He is the lawyer who handles the Hawkeye estate."

He nodded again. "I thought so…Lord Grumman sent a few soldiers with him as a precaution." They strode toward the door and he opened it for her.

"Thank you." She passed through and waited for him to fall into step beside her. "I have not seen him in years..."

The steward appeared at the top of the stairs and approached, giving them each a nod. "Lady Hawkeye...My lord, a Mr. Kliens has arrived...I showed him to the first floor library. And rooms have been prepared for the three ladies that are coming."

He nodded. "Thank you. Have Mrs. Larson arrange food for everyone. Where is my aunt?"

"Of course, my lord. And Lady Mustang is in the second floor study. She has been made aware of the developments."

"Thank you, Johnathon."

"Of course, my lord...my lady." The man turned and walked down the hall in the direction of the service stairs.

They shared a look and Roy led the way toward the main staircase. "I can show you to the library."

"Thank you." Riza paused as they started down the stairs. "You could stay for my meeting with Mr. Kliens, if you like."

He looked at her, and she could tell he was relieved the suggestion had been made. "I confess, I _would_ feel more comfortable staying. This could be your father's doing...one last surprise."

She nodded. "That thought had crossed my mind."

His face took on a thoughtful expression and he shook his head. "Though I am not sure what he might be able to accomplish through the estate."

"I suppose we shall soon see." Her tone was wry as he opened the door for her. "Thank you." Riza entered the library and saw the man she recognized as Mr. Kliens standing next to a table, with the escort spaced around the room. She shook hands with the soldier in charge. "Captain...please excuse us."

He gave a nod. "Of course, my lady. I will post men just outside the door."

"Thank you." She waited until the other men were gone and then approached the portly, lawyer with an excessive handle-bar mustache. "Mr. Kliens...it has been quite a while."

"Indeed it has, Lady Hawkeye. I am quite pleased to find you well."

"Yes, I am sure you are." She gestured toward Roy, who stood to her left. "You, of course, recognize Lord Mustang. He will be joining us."

He gave another nod. "Lord Mustang." Kliens then took a few papers from a briefcase and looked up at her. "Lady Hawkeye, you may not be aware that your father took steps to have the tenancy of the estate passed to Lord Mustang, rather than yourself, upon his death."

She met Roy's gaze for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly and a smirk appearing on her lips. "No, I was not aware."

"The estate was entailed in such a way that a special dispensation was required from the government in order to allow the change. As you can imagine, with your father's influence and position, this was in no way difficult for him to obtain."

She nodded, brow somewhat creased. "If the tenancy was transferred, Mr. Kliens, why did you ask to see me?"

"I assure you, my lady, that will be clear shortly."

"Carry on."

He cleared his throat. "However, Lord Mustang parted ways with Lord Hawkeye before the transfer could be finalized. While I _repeatedly_ encouraged Lord Hawkeye to take care of these matters, he remained confident that it was of no consequence. He often said, and I quote, 'I will deal with it once they are both dead, Kliens. It will be much easier then.' When I mentioned that he might die first, he merely laughed it off." He sighed and shook his head before continuing. "And, thus, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you, Lady Hawkeye, that you have inherited the Hawkeye estate along with its lands, property, and income."

Riza stared at him for a moment. "You really must be joking."

"If only, my lady."

"And I suppose that, since I am the closest living relative as well as his only child, it is not within my power to refuse."

"I am afraid not."

She paused briefly in thought and then nodded, turning to Roy. "Lord Mustang, am I correct in assuming that you have a solicitor?"

His expression was somewhat perplexed as he gave a nod. "Of course."

She addressed the lawyer across the table. "Mr. Kliens, thank you for taking the time to come speak with me. If you would be so kind as to leave any necessary paperwork here for me, you are free to go."

"Of course, my lady." He set the stack of papers he had already taken out aside, and removed another.

"Mr. Kliens, I will no longer require your services in management of the estate. You will receive a sufficient bonus in recognition of the years you have worked for my family."

"Thank you, my lady." With a final nod he left the room.

"That man is a pig...he was always too much like my father." She shook her head, shuddering minutely and moving toward the table to analyze the papers he had left.

"Are you alright?" Roy approached her from behind, placing his hands on her upper arms.

She relaxed, turning to face him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm fine...but I can never live there." She paused. "Which is why I would like to see your lawyer."

"What do you have in mind?"

Riza absentmindedly toyed with his vest. "I have an idea...I am the last member of my family and, since the dispensation is still in effect, I should be able to name my heir."

"My lawyer should actually be here soon. I had Johnathon call for him when he informed me that Mr. Kliens was coming."

"Excellent." She pulled his pocket watch out and examined it.

"Thinking of borrowing my watch again?" He was smiling.

"It _is_ a rather nice watch."

Roy took a breath. "I called for my solicitor because I wanted to transfer the estate back to you if it turned out that I had inherited it." He paused. "I want you to know...it was _his_ idea to make me his heir."

"Of course it was." She replaced his watch and stood fully, head cocked slightly to one side. "Did you think I was angry?"

He shook his head, a small grin playing at his lips. "I did not believe so, but I wanted to make it clear that it was never my intention to steal your inheritance."

"You can have it. Though I do not think you want it either."

He chuckled. "I do not." They both looked at the door upon hearing a knock and separated somewhat before he bade the newcomer enter.

* * *

Later that evening, just before dinner, Roy stood before the mirror in his bedchamber adjusting the tie and vest he wore. He carefully placed his watch in the vest-pocket and clipped the end of the chain in place, an instant thereafter slipping on his dinner jacket. He situated the article of clothing until he felt comfortable, wiping dust he could not even see from the sleeves out of habit.

Taking a sip of whiskey, he once more picked up the message he had received just after leaving Riza in the library to speak with his lawyer. It was small, made up of no more than a sheet of paper, and bore only a few words that appeared to have been penned quickly.

 _I'd say it's about time._

He smiled again, just as he had done after reading it for the first time, and sipped his beverage. He folded the message and placed it back on the mantel, setting his glass on top. Shooting a quick glance into the mirror, he patted his pockets and then cocked his head when he heard a knock on the door that lead to the room adjacent to his. "Yes?"

The door opened a crack and he heard Riza's voice. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Please, do." He made sure the message was sufficiently hidden and then turned toward the doorway in question. "Though, you need not ask." She smiled at him as she took a step into the room and his mouth fell open slightly before he grinned in return. Her blonde hair was drawn up in back, providing a perfect view of her elegant neck, and the midnight blue dress she wore flattered her immensely. It was high-backed enough to cover her scars, the neck scooped in front, and it hung just off the shoulder, her arms bare.

When she reached him, she ran a hand over the lapel of his jacket as an excuse to touch him. "You look quite handsome."

"Thank you...and _you_ look absolutely incredible." Roy placed his fingertips under her jaw, tilted her face upward, and leaned forward to kiss her, feeling her hands find purchase on his arms.

Riza smiled again, this time more broadly, and he thought she even blushed mildly. After a moment, she held up an envelope he was not aware she had been carrying. "Do you have a pocket you could slip this into?" She gestured toward her dress with a small grin. "I've nowhere to keep it."

He smirked. "Not even with the knives strapped to your thigh?"

"I considered that, but decided that it could be a touch awkward to retrieve with other people around."

"Understandable." He chuckled, taking the envelope and tucking it into an inner pocket of his jacket. "What is it?"

Her smile was sly. "You'll see."

"Suspense it is." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "Yes, I believe so."

They left the room together and Roy found that, after all the time they had spent apart, he enjoyed something so simple as escorting her down to dinner. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye a few times, part of him still in awe of the fact that she was even alive. Each had come extremely close to dying more than once in the relatively short time they'd known each other, and since they were both lucky enough to yet live he did not plan on letting her disappear again.

They entered the parlor still arm-in-arm, and only separated when an ecstatic Rebecca came to give her friend a hug. The blonde returned the gesture of affection with a quiet chuckle. "Please don't crush me, Becca."

The brunette laughed and pulled back slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you still sore?"

"Only a little." She glanced down at her dress. "Thank you for bringing some clothes for me."

He briefly placed a hand on her lower back as he started to move away and she nodded with a small smile to indicate that she understood. He turned and met Hughes, who was already walking toward him, in the center of the room. They shook hands. "Where are Gracia and Elicia?"

Maes shot a look toward the door. "They should be here any moment. Elicia claims to have a surprise for her Aunt Riza."

"How are things progressing on the Hawkeye estate?"

"Quite well. Our clean-up efforts are on schedule...which reminds me that I need to speak with Hawkeye. Alex offered to enlist a few alchemists to work on rebuilding the manor and I need to know what she would like to do."

"She has _something_ in mind, and I'm curious to see what it is." He gestured toward a bottle of whiskey and glasses nearby. "Would you like a drink?"

Hughes nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Roy was just pouring their beverages when he heard what sounded like a dog barking and his brow creased. He shared a look with his friend and then turned his attention to Riza when she suddenly said, looking at the door, "Hayate?"

The door was thrown open and in burst Elicia, closely followed by Hayate, with Gracia and Winry entering last. "Auntie Riza!" The young girl gave a small cry of delight, arms open wide.

The blonde picked her up with a grin, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, sweetie. I see you found my dog."

"He found _us_ , Auntie. I think he _smelled_ us and followed us to Uncle Walter's house."

"I bet that is just what he did." She hugged the little girl tightly and then pulled back once more to look at her. "Thank you for bringing him."

"You're welcome. Mama says I have to give him back now."

She chuckled. "You can play with Hayate any time you like."

The little girl leaned in close, whispering something in her aunt's ear, and Riza glanced over at him, nodding at the girl a moment later. She set her down and then knelt to greet her dog.

Elicia came careening toward him. "Uncle Roy!"

He lifted her into his arms and gave her a hug. "Hi there, princess. I am _so_ happy to see you."

"Do you think Auntie Riza liked my surprise?" She whispered it to him, as if it were a secret.

"Yes. It was a wonderful surprise. _How_ did you get to be so smart?"

"Mama says it's all thanks to her."

He laughed. "Well you should always listen to your Mama." He saw Maes roll his eyes and chuckled again.

Elicia curiously ran a finger along a faint scar on his cheek, a result of his fight with Lord Hawkeye. "Did you get hurt, Uncle Roy?"

"I did, but I am all healed now." He looked up when his steward appeared in the doorway that led to the dining room.

"Dinner is served, my lord."

"Thank you, Johnathon." He returned his attention to Elicia. "Are you ready for dinner, princess?"

"Yes! Mama promised I could have cake for dessert."

"I'm sure we could manage that." He set her down as Winry, the Elrics, Alex, Rebecca, Havoc, and Lady Mustang were already filing into the dining room. He was just about to usher the Hughes family along when Riza approached, a hand up in a silent request that they wait.

"Could I have that envelope I gave you?" Her brown eyes watched him, lips curved slightly.

"Of course." He removed the item from his pocket and handed it to her.

She then addressed the Hughes family. "Before we go in, I have something for you."

She held the enveloped out to Maes who took it, confusion evident on his face. "What is going on, Hawkeye?"

"Much to my surprise, I have inherited the Hawkeye estate." Riza paused. "I have made Elicia my heir, and am inviting you to live there. You may have whatever you like built and manage it in any way you see fit. I will have the income made available to you." She took a breath. "If anyone can give that place a fresh start, it's you." Roy was not remotely surprised by her decision.

Gracia's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide. " _Riza_...I don't..."

Maes stared at her for a moment. "Hawkeye..."

"The home in Central City would be at your disposal as well. "She shrugged. "You would not _have_ to live on the estate...believe me, I would understand."

Maes shook his head. "It's not that. Just...really?" The Hughes family was not exactly poor, but they did not own an estate such as that and their family fortune had been seriously depleted in past generations.

"Yes. The necessary preparations have already been made. I intend to have the current tenancy transferred to her, with you as acting tenant, but that will take more time. In case anything were to happen, I wanted to make sure she would inherit."

First Gracia hugged her, and then Hughes did so as well. "Thank you, Hawkeye."

His wife nodded. "Yes, thank you. How can we ever re..."

She held up a hand. "There will be no talk of repayment. You owe me nothing." She smiled. "Just let me visit my niece on occasion."

They smiled in appreciation and walked toward the dining room when Roy gestured in that direction, the parents talking quietly. He grabbed Riza's hand before she could follow and spoke when her expression was puzzled. "Wait a moment, please. They can start without us."

A curious grin played at her lips. "What do you mean?"

His steward shut the door behind the Hughes family, giving him a quick nod, at which point he again held out his arm to her. "Lady Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of accompanying me outside?"

"I would be delighted." Her smile grew as she took his arm and he led her through the french doors onto the walkway along the rear of the manor. "Now, what do _you_ have planned?"

He smirked. "You'll see." They walked along the edge of the building, passing the doors leading to the ballroom where the masquerade had been held.

She chuckled. "Tonight is full of surprises."

The temperature was comfortable, if slightly cool, and stars were becoming more prominent as the night grew darker. "Yes. But I did not know about the dog...that will be difficult to surpass." His arm was warm where her hand rested on it, her other holding her skirt.

Riza laughed lightly. "It just might." She glanced over at the gardens. "I apologize for taking your favorite adviser away."

"It is only a few hours." They walked toward the south end of the mansion. "That was an amazing thing you did."

"Thank you. It was also beneficial for me, though." She shook her head. "I don't believe I could go back there." He saw her look out over the gardens again and then ahead of them. Her smile grew as they reached the southern end of the building, where a small table was set for dinner complete with candles and two glasses of whiskey. "This is where we met." She took his hand and led him up to the stone balustrade at the edge of the walkway.

Roy leaned next to her, against the railing, watching the dark silhouettes of trees in the distance. A moment later he turned to face her and she followed suit, gently pulling him toward her by his jacket and wrapping her arms around him. His own arms encircled her and he held her against him as he leaned is head down to kiss her. The second their lips met her grip on him tightened and his muscles tensed exquisitely, his hair standing on end when the kiss deepened.

He grinned against her mouth and then pulled back slightly, one hand following the curve of her waist. He cleared his throat, which felt suddenly dry. "I know we've not had much opportunity to discuss things...and I know you have Wolcott, and your grandfather. But, with no ado whatsoever..." Roy truly enjoyed her smile as she watched him, while his own was at that second partially self-conscious. "How would you feel about living _here_...with me..." He paused for a second. "...as my wife?" He did not even notice the lack of eloquence, too intent on her response, practically retaining his breath as he held her gaze.

Her smile broadened further and some nervous muscle in his chest released, sending a flood of relief through him. Riza glanced down briefly, her hands moving around to his front as she met his eyes. "I would love to." With that, she placed a hand on the side of his face and brought it to meet hers for a kiss.

He pulled away again, grinned, and then reached into his pocket, producing a small band of white gold. Lifting her left hand, he slid it on her ring finger, and she held up her hand to look at it. The grin had not left her face, and he realized he could not stop smiling either.

She looked up at him. "How long have you had this?"

He shrugged a shoulder, taking one of her hands and leading her to the table. "I had it made a few weeks ago." Roy pulled out the chair for her and then moved to his own. "We can get you something else, if you'd prefer."

"No, it's perfect." She met his eye again and her gaze was just minutely uncertain, though the grin remained. "I'm an assassin. I have not exactly been prepared for normal domesticity."

"I would wish for nothing else. I want _you_ , exactly as you are. Knives and all." He took a thoughtful sip of whiskey, his eyes raking over her suggestively. "I love the knives, and where you hide them...exceptionally sexy. I want them with me wherever I go."

Riza smirked and took a drink of her own. "I'm glad you think so."

"Good, because you're stuck with me, my lady."

"I'm sure I can handle that."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, and have a good one! (P.S. I'm really hoping it's not too cheesy or anything, but it made me smile writing it.)


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A few weeks later, the manor at Mustang estate was once more lit by the glow of candles, with the moon adding it's own softening touch. The soft chatter of loved ones could be heard, but no train of carriages crawled toward the main door and the ballroom was empty. The once constant air of apprehension under the previous Führer's reign was notably absent, replaced by one of hope. This was a night of celebration.

Lord Walter Grumman had filled the position of Führer, and his first act was to return the annexed countries to their own rule. There was a transitional period ahead, certainly, but Amestris and her neighbors were moving toward peaceful times. The ultimate power of the position of Führer had been diminished by the creation of additional branches of government. Never again would one man wield absolute power.

He had also formed ironclad treaties with Xing, Creta, Aerugo, and Drachma in an effort to maintain non-violent relations. They had all been victims of Bradley's particular brand of despotism, and their act of banding together to rid the world of his malignity had created a surprising camaraderie amongst the nations.

Many of those involved in the resistance were present at the Mustang estate, enjoying each other's company, and remembering those they had lost in the fight. The Hughes family had settled comfortably into their new home, built with the aid of Alex Armstrong and other kind alchemists. As a result, Winry and her friends the Elric brothers were the lucky recipients of an open invitation to stay whenever they wished.

Lady Rebecca Catalina and Sir Jean Havoc appeared to be on their way to a union, and Lady Olivier Armstrong astonished them all by marrying one of the Drachman lords with whom she had worked as Governor. She also threatened to slice open the next person that dared to comment on the matter at all.

A small, intimate ceremony took place that night, with Lord Grumman escorting his only granddaughter down an aisle after an especially adorable flower girl that practically stole the show. A dinner followed, and the night was passed pleasantly with friends and family. When everyone finally began trickling off to bed, the groom led his bride to their own quarters.

She smiled at him, removing her earrings. "Roy."

He grinned in response, loosening his tie and pouring a drink. "Riza."

She smirked. "I believe that's Lady Mustang now, sir."

He chuckled, taking her hand and drawing her toward him, running his other thumb along her jaw. "Indeed it is...and don't you forget it." He would never tire of that smile.

Fin

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! This marks the end of The Amestrian Revolution, and sorry it took so long for me to post it! :). I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As with the ending of my other story, I'm a bit sad that it's over. Thank you to all readers of this story! And thank you to Clic and waddiwasiwitch: all your reviews were wonderfully helpful and encouraging :)

I do hope you liked the ending and the short epilogue. I wanted to give an idea of what happened after the final battle and decided to try this out. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of the entire story as well as the ending.

For those interested, I do have a couple other stories in the works that I am quite excited about. I will take a short break from posting but will start again soon. Have a good one!


End file.
